Recordar quien eres
by hvick
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un día te pierdes en un bosque, alguien empieza a seguirte sin saber quien eres y que es lo que quiere esa persona que intenta matarte. Pero que tu vida en solo unos segundos cambia totalmente recordando quien eres? IsseixHarem
1. Introducción

Este es mi primer Fic asi que cualquier ayuda es bienvenida : )

Disclaimer: Los personajes de High school DxD no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

-¡No me molestes y vete de una vez!- Conversación de de alguien

-[Compañero no te retrases y corre]- .Conversaciones de seres anormales/seres que estan dentro de alguien.

"¿Como quieres que vaya allí si estoy en otro continente?" .Conversaciónes atravez de un teléfono,etc.

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

POV

Dentro de unas praderas, en Japón se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño. De aproximadamente 17 años con su ropa destruida sudando demasiado, por lo que se podía ver este estaba huyendo de una figura de un hombre detras de el que lo perseguia con intencion de matarle.

-¡Dejame en paz de una vez mounstruo!- Gritaba el castaño exaltado

El castaño se tropieza lastimandose levemente la boca para luego ver con terror a su perseguidor delante de el mirandolo de forma arrogante y siniestra

-Me mandaron a que te asesine por que eres una amenaza para los seres sobrenaturales, así que te matare- Le dice el hombre a punto de matarle

El castaño cierra los ojos esperado su fin pero luego de unos minutos abre los ojos confundido para ver como su perseguidor caía muerto con una lanza azul entre su estomago, el aterrado simplemente empezo a buscar a quien le salvo. Para ver una silueta de una mujer con alas blancas como el cielo mirandole fijamente de forma calida y feliz. El confundido se acerca ya que siente que no le hará daño

-¿T-Tu me salvaste?- Pregunta el castaño confundido y a la vez extrañado

-Si, te estube observando desde que naciste. Ven- le dice con una sonrisa

El castaño mas confundido aun decide agarrarle la mano para luego ver que se formaba un circulo con una cruz en el medio y ver un destello que lo forzo a cubrirse la vista con los brazos

-¿Q-Que sucedio?- Pregunta el totalmente confundido y al ver donde estaba simplemente se quedo sin palabras.

-Estamos en el cielo, soy una [Seraphin] del cielo ise, tu eres hijo de una angel pero sigueme. Te llevare a un lugar para que hablemos mas tranquilos y pueda explicarte todas tus dudas- Le responde de forma suave

-¿A-A-Angel? ¿p-primero me persigue alguien con una espada, y ahora estoy en el cielo?-le pregunta incredulo sin poder pensar adecuadamente pero decide seguirla ya que quiere saber más-

Ellos caminan hasta estar en un ascensor echo de una nube en la cual el se sorprende mucho pero ella le agarra en señal de que esta bien. Luego de eso llegan hasta un altar en el cual ella se sienta en un banco que había indicandole a el castaño que se siente delante de ella

-Bien, me presentare nuevamente. Soy Gabriel, una [Seraphin] y una de las lideres del cielo como mi puesto indica. Te dire que las [3 grandes facciónes] existen. Es decir, los demonios, angeles caídos y nosotros. Los angeles- Se lo dice viendo como el castaño se sorprende levemente

-Para que entiendas mejor el hombre que quizo asesinarte fue un Angel Caído, desde tiempos ancestrales las [3 grandes facciones] estubimos en guerra, y te quisieron matar por que te vieron como una amenaza al tener un poder extraño dentro de tí- Le cuenta levemente interesada en este

-¿Y que se supone que soy?- Le pregunta con algo de tristeza ya que piensa que todos los años que vivio fueron una mentira- ¿Que quisiste decir con que mi madre es una angel? de verdad existen esas [3 grandes facciones]? - Le pregunta interesado ya que al pasar por todo lo que paso en un solo día el le cree

-Como te dije antes, eres un ángel. Aunque no sabría explicarte que es lo que tienes dentro, por eso te estube observando desde que naciste por que me interesas. No te preocupes por la vida que tuviste, ya que tu madre siempre quizo que vivas como un humano. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta si existen, de echo mira tu espalda- Le dice Gabriel abriendo su mano y apuntando a su espalda

El castaño mira su espalda sorprendiendose mucho al ver 4 pares de alas brillantes con un color blanco y luego la mira a ella que tiene 12 pares de alas sorprendiendose mas y confirmando la existencia de esas [3 grandes facciones]

-¿Hyodou Issei es tu nombre verdad?- Le dice Gabriel con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro

-Sí- Le responde este serio viendola

-Hyodou Issei. ¿Quieres ser mi [Joker]? - Le pregunta interesada en su respuesta

-¿Si no mal equivoco, sería fiel a usted si hago eso verdad? Entonces acepto. - Le responde con una sonrisa causandole también una sonrisa a Gabriel

Los 2 angeles se fueron a hacer unas cosas mientras Gabriel le enseñaba a issei sobre los angeles y las demas facciones, para luego mostrarle a los demas [Seraphin] causando una sorpresa y alegría al conocerlos causando confusión en los demas

-2 años despues-

POV ISSEI

Issei había entrenado durante esos 2 años por orden de Gabriel, el se mostro alegre al servirle ya que le dijo que creía levemente en Dios. El entreno bastante y gracias a gabriel pudo desbloquear sus poderes de Angel. Luego de esos años issei se volvio muy inteligente sobre todo lo sucedido alrededor de el y como la paso el mundo humano durante su ausencia en este, ahora el se encontraba acostado en la casa que Gabriel le dejo en el [Cielo]. Pensando y preguntandose sobre sus padres.

El castaño noto cierta presencia de una castaña al entrar a su casa, y simplemente cerro los ojos notando como esta se acurruco sobre su pecho acostandose al lado de el

-¿Irina que se supone que intentabas hacer?- Le pregunta el castaño causando un susto a la castaña y haciendo un berrinche viendo como el abría sus ojos lentamente para verla

-Mouu~ No es justo ise yo solo vine para dormir a tu lado- haciendo un berrinche

Irina era mi amiga de la infancia, me sorprendí mucho al saber que era una exorcista y ella se sorprendio al saber que era un angel. Bueno, yo tambien me sorprendi bastante aunque ella actuó un poco extraño, como si eso le hubiese gustado mucho, ahora me dirijo con ella a ver a gabriel que siempre se molesta cuando esta ella muy encima mio o algo. La veo que esta un poco distraida y le llamo sacandole de su trance mirandome algo sería, preocupandome y esperando que diga algo

-Issei, quiero que vuelvas al mundo humano. A la ciudad de Kuoh- Le dijo sería

Por un momento pense que era una broma, pero al ver la seriedad de ella simplemente asentí sabiendo que Kuoh era la ciudad donde vivía en el mundo humano. Mas especificamente donde vivia con mis padres, vi a irina quien tenía tambien una mirada seria.

-Entiendo, preparare las cosas y ire. Como siempre me diras la misión cuando este allí cierto- le respondo de forma divertida ya que aún siendo 12 años mayor que yo ella siempre se olvida de las cosas que debo hacer en una misión, viendo como se sonroja y empieza a molestarse me rió causando mas enojo en ella

-E-E-Eso no es cierto ise! ahora ve y preparate que luego tengo que hablar contigo - Un poco molesta pero feliz viendo como irina la miraba algo extrañada y sonrojandose un poco

-¿Q-Que sucede? -le pregunta algo disgustada por la mirada de la castaña

-Nada Gabriel-sama, es solo que ultimamente lo mira a ise de forma extraña. ¿No sera que se enamoro de el? - Mirandola divertida ya que le gustaba molestarle

Yo solo reí silenciosamente por lo que dijo irina pero era cierto, gabriel-sama se mostró bastante cariñosa conmigo luego de estos ultimos 2 años. ¿Enamorarse de mi? eso me distrajo un poco pero es obvio que ella no se fijaría en alguien como yo

Ambos a pesar de el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos nos tratamos mas que nada como amigos, pero no por eso dejamos de lado el respeto que debíamos darle a gabriel-sama. Despues de todo soy su [Joker] y jamas olvidaré que ella me salvo la vida...

-¿Irina que sucede? ¿estas feliz de volver a Kuoh?- Le pregunto ya que la veo algo animada

-Sii, issei-kun volveremos a nuestra ciudad. Ademas quiero saber de tus padres- yo solo la miro mientras empaco mis cosas pensando un poco sobre la vida que tuve hace 2 años y la que tengo ahora.

Realmente estoy feliz de que irina este a salvo y de poder verla bien, pero ahora tengo una misión y debo hacerla. Así que me dirijo con irina al mundo humano despidiendome de los demas

-¿Supongo que ya llego la hora de volver a casa, me acompañaras irina?- Le pregunto ya que ella no tenía nada que ver con la misión.

-¿No pienso dejarte issei-kun, ademas Gabriel-sama me permitió ir contigo a la misión. Iremos juntos no te alegra?- Me lo dice sonriendo, realmente se ve linda cuando hace eso.

Le respondo con un sí para luego concentrar un poco de energía sacra sacando mis alas. En el entrenamiento pude controlarlas y sin embargo aún no soy muy bueno con ellas, Gabriel me dijo que mis alas son únicas y que jamas las había visto. Eso me dejo perplejo pero irina tambien me dijo lo mismo al verme y sinceramente no se por qué. Pero supongo que en mi nueva misión lo tendré que descubrir.

Al fin y al cabo la misión es saber que soy y quién soy realmente...

-Avance-

-Parece que esa chica me persigue, me pregunto que quedrá de mi-...

Bueno esto fue el primer cap, se que no es tanto pero trataré en la proxima actualización escribir mucho más. Sin mas cualquier review de ayuda es bienvenido : )

Por cierto, issei en este fic sera un Ángel y será el joker de Gabriel. Desde ya digo que será un IsseixHarem aunque tampoco tan exajerado. Es decir, no seran 59 chicas ni mucho menos. A lo mejor 3 o 4. Sin mas me despido :3

Nos vemos pronto, hvick.


	2. Viaje a Kuoh: Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Viaje a Kuoh

Disclaimer: Los personajes de High school DxD no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Zafir09: Me alegra que te guste, espero que te siga gustando y lo pensaré. Aunque como dije en el cap 1 tengo pensado hacerlo de algunas chicas como maximo 4.

Matias356: ¡Gracias! espero que te siga gustando :D

evilnemesis: Meteré las chicas en los siguientes caps aunque tengo pensado centrarme en su historia y en la de issei y no te preocupes que los haré mas largos :D

Tenzalucard123: Lo pensare aunque Irina siempre sera mi personaje preferida :D

 **-¡No me molestes y vete de una vez!-** .Conversación de de alguien

 **-[Compañero no te retrases y corre]-** .Conversaciones de seres anormales/seres que estan dentro de alguien.

 **"¿Como quieres que vaya allí si estoy en otro continente?"** .Conversaciónes atravez de un teléfono,etc.

 **POV Irina**

Gracias a Gabriel-sama pude estar con Issei-kun ahora mismo en esta misión que tanto le parecía temer. Despues de todo Gabriel-sama me dijo que issei sufrió mucho luego de que me fui de kuoh, realmente me siento mal por el y por eso le pedí a ella que si podia acompañarle en su mision.

No es que no sepa nada sobre issei-kun, se perfectamente todo lo que le gusta y lo que no. Se que el prefiere las cosas simples y no las complicadas, estube junto a el toda mi infancia asi que se todos los animes y dibujos que a el le fascinaban y que mirabamos juntos siempre. Aunque el me miraba de otra forma... como si fuese un chico en vez de lo que soy, ya que jamas le dije que era una mujer y aun recuerdo cuando vi a issei-kun verme como una chica hace 2 años... fue sin duda divertido ya que el empezo a tartamudear y parece que le gusto mi fisico.

¿Qué es lo que siento por el? siempre me lo pregunte desde niña ya que una vez el me salvo de niña y desde ese momento yo empeze a sentir algo extraño en mi pecho que aun no logro descifrar, espero que pronto pueda saber que es.

Ahora me encuentro con el arreglando las cosas para irme del [Cielo] y dirigirme ya hacia Kuoh, realmente estoy animada y feliz de que vaya junto a mi amigo de la infancia nuevamente a la ciudad donde todo comenzo.. y me pongo a pensar cuando Gabriel-sama hace unos momentos me dejo a cargo que vaya con el sin ningun tipo de problemas.

 **-Flashback-**

\- Irina, por favor cuídalo y acompañale debidamente - Me dice seriamente con un poco de preocupación

\- No se preocupe Gabriel-sama, prometo acompañar a Issei-kun debidamente y no dejare que nadie le vuelva a lastimar - Le respondo de forma seria tambien pero formando una sonrisa para que confíe en mi.

Luego de saber lo que le sucedió a Issei-kun me dije a mi misma que le cuidaría, no quiero volverme a alejarme de el y si es una orden de Gabriel-sama con mas razón lo hare.

\- Por cierto Gabriel-sama - Me le acerco y la veo algo extrañada

\- ¿Por que Issei-kun tiene esas alas? supongo que usted ya noto que el no es un ángel comun y corriente - le digo de manera seria esperando una respuesta pero me sorprende que ella simplemente niegue con la cabeza y me mire un poco extrañada tambien

\- No lo se Irina, realmente no tengo la menor idea de por que Issei tiene esas alas ya que le pregunte a Miguel y el me dijo que en su vida e incluso [Dios] jamas tuvo tales alas, algo que me extraño totalmente y sobre su poder oculto realmente no tengo la menor idea. Le pregunte a los demas sobre ello pero tras investigarlo en estos ultimos dos años no tuvo realmente nada de progreso - Me responde tranquilamente y suspirando

\- Entiendo, bueno ire con Issei-kun, nos vemos hasta entonces Gabriel-sama - me despido de ella con una leve reverencia y me voy donde Issei-kun. Aun sigue extrañandome que la posible respuesta a la vida de el este en el mundo humano, pero si Gabriel-sama esta segura de ello entonces lo acompañare.

 **-Fin de Flashback-**

Ahora me encuentro con Issei-kun en Kuoh, realmente no cambio nada en estos 15 años sin volver. Veo a Issei-kun quién esta sonriendo y le pego en el hombro sonriendole y corriendo hacia la ciudad con el siguiendome detras, como siempre lo haciamos antes.

 **Pov Issei**

Veo a irina quien sigue corriendo hacia la ciudad y siguiendola divertido ya que recordaba que hacia esto con ella hace mucho cuando jugabamos juntos, aunque en ese tiempo no tenía idea de que ella fuera mujer pero eso es lo de menos. Llegamos a la ciudad y inmediatamente fui a ver a mi casa, Irina golpeo la puerta y mis padres abrieron esta. Al verme se sorprendieron mucho y empezaron a llorar abrazandome

\- Uaaaa iseee donde estabas estuvimos muy preocupados por tii - Me dice mi madre a mi que estoy en shock al verla abrazada a mi y llorando para luego ver a mi padre y no poder reaccionar con esto

\- Issei, realmente me alegra que hayas vuelto. Nos preocupamos mucho por ti - le dice su padre temblando un poco y sin poder aguantar las lagrimas viendo al castaño quien estaba de piedra y saludando a irina con un abrazo

\- E-E-Esto... yo tambien los extrañe mucho... - Sin saber que decir y feliz por la actitud de mis padres ya que jamas los vi actuar asi correspondo el abrazo de mi madre para luego entrar a la casa y luego de una charla larga con mis padres y sobre Irina me voy a mi habitación para ducharme y bajar a hablar con mi madre sobre lo que soy

\- Mama, necesito hablar contigo - le hablo seriamente a mi madre quien estaba preparando un te en la cocina y al verme se sorprende un poco para luego sonreirme y dejar el te en la mesa invitandome a sentarme

\- ¿Dime ise, que necesitas? - Me pregunta dejandome un tanto extraño, pero no decirlo darle mucho caso a ello y le pregunto directamente

\- ¿Qué es lo que soy realmente? quiero saberlo mama, se perfectamente que eres un ángel - Le digo seriamente y realmente intrigado sobre que me responderá ya que de verdad quiero saber quien soy y que es lo que soy, si soy un angel o algo mas... extraño

\- Vaya, asi que te diste cuenta ya. Pensaba decirtelo cuando cumplieses tus 18 años pero parece que alguien te conto. Lamentablemente no puedo decirte que eres ya que yo tampoco lo se completamente. Como ya sabras yo soy un ángel y tu padre lo es tambien. Ambos decidimos ir al mundo humano pidiendole permiso a la [Seraphin] Gabriel-sama para vivir juntos finalmente - me dice de forma sincera y alegre, como si estuviese realmente agradecida con Gabriel-sama

\- Cuando naciste nosotros nos pusimos realmente felices, te amabamos mucho y por el bien de ti decidimos ocultarte la verdad. Nosotros no queríamos que sufrieses ya que nosotros nos dimos cuenta que tu no eras un ángel comun y corriente, y que tenías un poder realmente increible pero que parecía sellado y por ello mismo decidimos ocultarte tu verdadera identidad. Actuando como humanos - Me dice ella sonriendo aun y tomando un poco del té

\- Mama, el dia que desaparecí fue por que luego de ir a la escuela vi que el cielo se puso negro en un lugar, y decidí acercarme... - se lo digo recordando..

 **-Flashback-**

Estaba saliendo de la academia bastante cansado, como siempre. Insinuando ser el pervertido de siempre para estar con esos dos idiotas, ¿por que siempre terminaba golpeado yo en vez de ellos? era algo que me preguntaba siempre aunque ahora me concentré especificamente en un lugar que al parecer estaba lloviendo. Pero me fije bien y me pregunte si eso era lluvia, ya que era morado y no parecía algo normal. Por inercia me fui a ver que era ya que no quedaba demasiado lejos de la ciudad, me encontre con una casa abandonada y al ver vi a una persona con dos alas. ¿Alas? eso fue lo que me pregunte realmente ya que me quede sin palabras al verlo y al parecer había una chica que estaba sin escapatoria, la persona que tenía las alas las cuales tome como cosplay de la nada creo una lanza que parecía echa de luz ya que su color era blanco como el cielo. Y la lanzo contra la chica que recibio la lanza atravezando el cuerpo de esta. Me puse pálido y senti mucho peligro, empeze a correr en la dirección contraria al saber que eso no era tan falso como parecia pero al ver detras de mi vi a esa persona seguirme.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡No te me acerques asesino! - le grite corriendo desesperado lo mas rapido que mi cuerpo pudo empezando a tener miedo y saliendo de ese lugar hasta esconderme detrás de un arbol respirando con dificultad por el cansancio para ver si ese hombre se fue pero mi terror aumentó al ver una lanza como la de antes rozar mi cabello viendo como delante de mi se encontraba el con una sonrisa macabra. Empezé a correr nuevamente sin parar hasta llegar a las praderas

\- ¡Dejame en paz de una vez mounstruo! - Le grité exaltado al ver como el se sorprendio al verme y instantaneamente me distraje y caí de boca al tropezarme y ver con terror como el estaba delante de mi con una espada larga que era negra como la noche y a punto de desmayarme escuche unas palabras de el y de otra persona...

\- Así que eras tu, vaya suerte. Me mandaron a asesinarte por que eres una amenaza para los seres sobrenaturales, así que muere - me lo dice empuñando su espada a punto de rebanarme cuando escucho una segunda voz.

\- No debiste haber mostrado esa espada delante de él, Angel-caido - Ví delante de mi como el "Angel-caido" cayo muerto delante de mi y al ver un poco mas vi a la segunda persona, una chica de cabello rubio con una piel blanca como la nieve misma que me hizo desconcentrarme un momento pero al instante me aleje un poco y le pregunte si fue ella quien me salvo.. desde ese momento supe que mi vida dió un cambio drastico.

 **-Fin de Flashback-**

\- Y eso fue lo que sucedió madre, asi conocí a Gabriel-sama y ella me dejo la oportunidad de ser su [Joker] - Se lo había contado todo y al verla note que tenia sus ojos brillando para luego abrazarme y luego volver a su personalidad natural

\- Bueno, sin dudas eso debió ser un cambio muy drastico para ti, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de ello. Me disculpare con Gabriel-sama luego - me lo dice sonriendo de manera amable y se va a la cocina a limpiar.

\- Por cierto ise, muestrame tus alas - me lo dice de forma sería causando un poco de confusión en mi pero sin mas le muestro mis alas las cuales eran 5 pares de alas blancas divinas como si fuesen un resplendor de luz causando una sorpresa aun más grande en mi madre quien se acerca a verlas y a tocarlas para luego verme

\- Issei, a esto me refería con que tenias un poder extraño. Estas alas no son normales y son sumamente hermosas, es sumamente extraño y sinceramente no tenía la menor idea de como decirtelo... - Al decirme esto ella me muestra sus alas las cuales eran 6 pares de alas sorprendiendome ya que ese nivel era bastante alto, pero al ver detenidamente sus alas eran comunes y corrientes viendola con curiosidad ya que realmente no tenía idea de por que yo era diferente.

\- Como ves ise estas son mis alas, te aseguro que las de tu padre son iguales así que no se por que tendrás esas alas - me lo dice con un deje de tristeza que posiblemente sea por que no pudo ayudarme con lo que le pregunte...

\- No te preocupes, encontrare la respuesta a mi pregunta y me hare mas fuerte - le respondo con una sonrisa abrazandola y subiendo a mi habitación ya que tenia sueño.

\- ¿Por cierto donde esta papa? - le pregunto ya que me dio un poco de curiosidad no verlo desde que entramos a casa y estubo platicando con Irina

\- El se fue a dormir hace poco, yo también me ire a dormir ya que estoy un poco cansada ise - me lo dice un poco dormida causandome una risa leve y luego me retiro a mi habitación para cambiarme y dormir

Decido irme a dormir ya que estaba cansado, me sorprendo de ver a Irina en mi cama dormida profundamente y la cobijo para que no tenga frio, durmiendo al lado de la cama para pasar la noche sin molestarla. Antes de dormirme veo que mi madre entra y al ver a Irina en la cama y a mi acostado al lado de mi cama me dirije una mirada acosadora y me guiña un ojo causandome algo de confusión para luego irse y poder dormir tranquilamente.

 **-Pov Irina-**

Luego de que Issei-kun se bañara y se cambiara decidi bajar pero al ver como empezo a hablar con Okaa-san de madre a hijo decidí no interferir e ir a ver la habitacion de issei-kun. Instantaneamente me tire a su cama y con la suavidad me dormi para luego despertar y notar como estaba siendo cuidada y al ver mejor pude observar a issei-kun dormido en un colchon inflable. Sonreí al saber lo que sucedio y decidí bajarme lentamente sin hacer ruido para acostarme con el

\- I-I-Irina... ¿Que es lo que haces? - escucho una voz y al levantar la mirada vi a issei-kun mirandome con un tenue rojo en sus mejillas riendome un poco sin entender el por que y causando confusión a la mirada de el bajandome y mirandolo

\- ¿Te molesto que haya dormido contigo issei-kun? - le pregunto de manera divertida por verlo de esa manera

\- Para nada, es solo que me pareció algo extraño si tan solo... ¡NO ESTUVIESES LLEVANDO SOLO TU ROPA INTERIOR! - me lo dice exaltandose un poco y acercandose a mi aterrandome al instante para luego abrazarme sonrojandome al instante

\- Ayer me preocupe cuando te vi dormida en mi cama, jamas te había visto dormir de esa manera... como si estuvieses realmente exhausta - me susurra al oido con un deje de preocupación causandome una sonrisa y abrazandole para calmarlo

\- Me asustaste idiota, y realmente dormi con ropa, mira - le apunto a mi ropa causandole un poco de confusión en el sin importarme para luego levantarme y colocarme la ropa para ir al primer dia de clases.

**-Flashback-**

\- Por cierto Irina y Issei, el proximo dia irán a la Academia Kuoh a estudiar - Lo dice dandonos unas vestimentas de la academia causandome un suspiro largo por el echo de que no tenía ganas de ir pero por orden de ella tendre que ir, almenos me alegro que fuese junto con issei-kun

**-Fin del FlashBack-**

 **Pov**

Los dos castaños deciden irse a la escuela causando un poco de confusión entre los demas estudiantes por ver a ambos susurrando cosas nuevas de ellos y algunos que simplemente les ignoraban.

Issei se dio cuenta de algo apenas llegaron a la Academia pero decidió no prestarle mucha atencion y no alarmar a Irina, al entrar va hacia el consejo estudiantil tocando a Irina para ocultar su presencia. Ya que se dio cuenta de que habían varios demonios allí. Tocando la puerta esperando a que le permitan pasar y recibiendo la llamada de al parecer el presidente abre la puerta viendolo a este como si estuviera esperandolo.

 **Pov Issei**

Este ser es un demonio, de echo al llegar note varios demonios y tambien que alguien a estado siguiendome, es algo desagradable pero por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia aun, decidí bajar la presencia de Irina ya que ella no puede mantenerse y Gabriel me enseño a ocultar la presencia de los angeles mediante energía sacra.

\- Soy Hyodou Issei, tengo 19 años y vengo a inscribirme - Haciendo una reverencia viendo como el asentía para luego voltear a ver a Irina

\- Soy Shidou Irina, tengo 19 años y vengo a inscribirme también - Haciendole una reverencia el sonrie y nos da el pase, luego nos vamos tranquilamente a el que sería nuestro salón pero antes le hago una seña a Irina para que hable despacio...

\- ¿Irina, aquí hay demonios asi que no trates de levantar sospecha de acuerdo? - le pregunto seriamente ya que sería un problema si nos descubren

\- Sí, lo note en cuanto ocultaste mi presencia, entremos issei-kun - me dice animada y entro con el asentimiento del profesor y me presento ante los demás. Sentandome al final de todo frente a la ventana con Irina delante de mi y terminando las clases me dirijo con Irina hacia casa... si no fuese por que ese "Alguien" sigue siguiendome

Agarro a Irina del brazo y empiezo a correr llevandola a un lugar ocultando nuestra presencia para que no nos descubra y veo como una chica peliblanca quíen parecia de primer grado empezaba a buscar con la mirada algo frustada, viendo como Irina tambien la ve y entiende por que la traje preguntandome interiormente el por que esa chica me estubo siguiendo, ¿que quedra de mi?...

 _ **Unas horas mas tarde**_

 _ **En una mansión abandonada se encontraba la peliplatino junto con unas personas hablando**_

 **-Pov ?-**

\- Buchou, estaba siguiendo a Hyodou Issei y a Shidou Irina cuando de la nada ellos empezaron a correr al ver a un niño lastimarse.. Tambíen pude ver a una chica que parecía de la iglesia, que tenía el [Sacred Gear] Twiling Healing. Ellos empezaron a hablar un con esa chica, ella era rubia de ojos color esmeralda y llevaba el traje de una chica relacionada con la iglesia, al parecer les pregunto donde quedaba la iglesia abandonada que hay y luego de que ellos se fueran a jugar a los arcade, comer helado y hasta el punto de jugar al parque juntos divirtiendose logre ver que luego de que se despidieran apareció un Angel Caido. - Termina de explicarle la peliplatino a una chica de cabello color Carmesí quien miraba fijamente y parecía molesta.

\- Entiendo, gracias por la información Koneko. Puedes irte - le sonrie a la nombrada Koneko y esta se va haciendo una reverencia para luego ponerse a pensar un poco

\- Deberé de moverme rapido, de lo contrario me lo quitaran. Ese chico y esa chica tienen algo que no me deja satisfecha... ¿realmente serán humanos como Sona sospechaba? - Decía esta moviéndose intranquila por el lugar, el cual consistía como una casa abandonada con un símbolo en el medio de la sala de este. Quedandose sobre su sillón pensativa sobre como podría hacer que ciertos castaños esten de su lado...

\- Akeno - le habla ella a una chica pelinegra con cabello de caballo quien estaba delante de la peliroja jugando al ajedrez, perdiendo y lamentandose de no ser tan buena como para darle algo de pelea a esta. Confundiendose un poco y notando la mirada extraña que daba su ama tentandose a preguntar pero sin decir nada solo continuo esperando una orden de esta

\- Ara ara buchou... será que se intereso en el nuevo alumno? la tendrá dificil si es asi, por que parece tener una novia en los ojos de el - lo dice la pelinegra causando una molestia en los ojos de su ama viendola y al instante negandolo mirando por la ventana, esta no entendía muy bien ya que su ama no era tan expresiva siempre y realmente no llegaba a comprender que tenia ese chico que captara la atención de su ama. Así que simplemente decidio irse apenas recibio la orden de esta.

\- Akeno... no es que me haya interesado en el, es solo que sospecho que tenga algun poder y quiero convertirlo en mi peón. Es interesante y si logro saber que tiene lo mas seguro es que intente muchas cosas para que el este conmigo. Aun si el esta de novio con esa humana.. dile a yuuto que lo traiga mañana. Le preguntaré si quiere unirse y luego le dire la verdad - le habla a la pelinegra con una mirada aterradora causando un leve escalofrío en la columna de la pelinegra para que luego ella se retirase dejando a su ama sola viendo por la ventana.

Te encontare ise, definitivamente encontrare quien eres y que se supone que eres... Para tenerte en mi sequito.

 **-POV-**

Al pasar de los dias ambos castaños se dirijian a una casa abandonada un poco lejos de donde vivia. Issei se adentro en esta sin causar ruido ya que noto una presencia un tanto extraña que le demostro cierto desagrado viendo a irina quien asintia para meterse en esta.

\- ¿Que se supone que hacen unos ángeles aquí? - se escucho una voz junto con un rugido a la vez que toda la casa se iluminaba de dorado para que a los ojos de issei este se sorprenda viendo lo que parecía una chica de cabello color negro con un kimono negro con orejas puntiagudas como de un gato viendo a este sin inmutarse y acercandose lentamente a el para que el se ponga en guardia lanzandole una lanza de luz y empezando a atacarle.

Esta no se movia y creo una barrera de veneno que no le hacía nada a issei sorprendiendo a esta para seguir atacandole lanzandole muchas lanzas de luz y creando una espada de luz corriendo rapidamente a esta, notando que ella intenta golpearle este nota su energía sagrada la cual confunde un poco al castaño pero trata de alejarse un poco de ella por que le pareció peligroso. Sin que este se diese cuenta Irina había sacado su espada la cual no era nada mas y nada menos que la [Excalibur Mimic] la cual era uno de los fragmentos de [Excalibur] que podía convertirse en lo que sea, sorprendiendo a este ya que ella parecía saber como usarla pero dejando puntos faciles a su oponente quien simplemente aumento mas la presión de la barrera haciendo que la vista de Irina fuese de mal en peor, preocupando a issei quien sin mas se enojó y se lanzo hacia su oponente haciendo una finta con luz la cual esta no vio y atacandole por detras pero su sorpresa fue que ella no estaba allí.

\- Pense que eran mas inteligentes los ángeles, se senjutsu y puedo crear imagenes falsas tanto como una ilusión de ti mismo. ¿Mirate... no te ves muy alertado por tu compañera? - se lo dice en un susurro en su oido causando terror en el castaño al no notar su presencia para caer ante la presión de el veneno que lo estaba afectando poco a poco. No entendía por que pero esa chica era muy fuerte y sin dudas el no podría con ella sin nada por lo que este le ataco viendola desprevenida haciendo que se caiga al suelo y volando rapidamente hacia ella le golpea causando que la barrera se distorcione un poco suspirando por que supo que era su victoria...

 **-Pov Issei-**

Si que era fuerte... por poco y no lo cuento, ese veneno realmente me estaba afectando y sentía que mi cuerpo se paralizaba pero pude dejarla insconciente.

Mire para ver si Irina estaba bien pero algo detrás de mi me dejo perplejo, era ella quien venia un tanto enojada y casi al instante me ataco con energia sacra que no pude esquivar y golpeo de lleno en mi. Logre ver que Irina estaba desmayada y que ella venía hacia mi. Realmente sentí el final, fui un tonto al descuidarme tanto...

\- Despierta... despierta... - escuche unos susurros hablandome y me soprendí que fuera la chica de antes, casi al instante me pare y intente golpearle pero sujeto mi brazo y me tiro hacia la cama nuevamente.

\- Estupido, te das cuenta que aun tienes el cuerpo destruido? - me pregunta y casi al instante note el dolor de todo mi cuerpo, pegue un quejido y ella me miro suspirando, me acoste sin regañar mirandola sin confiar mucho de ella.

\- ¿Que sucedio? - Le pregunté directamente lo que me estaba aterrando desde hace unos momentos. Solo para ver como sonreía y me miraba como si ella hubiese estado preocupada por mi, ¿Quién sera esta chica?. Ella simplemente se sento al lado de mi tomando lo que parecía un vaso con jugo para luego dejarlo en un lado. Estaba en la casa que había entrado antes. Eso llamo mi atención casi al instante ya que recorde a Irina pero decidí preguntarle lo que quería decirle desde un momento.

Note sus orejas que parecían de gato y al instante recorde que Gabriel me dijo algo sobre los Youkais que existian todo tipo de ellos, en especial los zorros y los gatos. Que destacaban en algunas ciudades y me dijo que uno de sus territorios es en Japón, aunque no estoy muy informado sobre ello le pregunto viendo como se acercaba a mi sin ninguna intención de atacarme al parecer.

\- ¿Eres una youkai? lo siento si la molestamos es solo que sentí una energia algo extraña y decidi venir a ver - le respondo de forma amable ya que Gabriel me dijo que debía ser amable con cualquier mujer, pero sin exagerar.

\- Si, y tu eres un ángel, y uno extraño al parecer. ¿Que eres? - me pregunta de manera algo extraña para mi aunque al ver a Irina veo... ¿que parece enojada? no comprendo el por que esta así pero decido responderle

\- Si, soy Hyodou Issei un ángel y joker de la [Seraphin] Gabriel. Mucho gusto señorita - me presento haciendo una reverencia viendo que ella levanta mi rostro acercandose y poniendome realmente nervioso al verla tan cerca de mi pero decido preguntarle sobre Irina, ya que aun no confio demasiado en ella.

\- ¿Donde esta Irina? - le pregunto sin rodeos

\- Esta en otra habitacion, eres fuerte y eso me gusta mucho... parece que gabriel eligio bien a su joker fufufu - lo dice riendose y retirandose de la habitacion para luego volver y sentarse al lado mio haciendo una reverencia confundiendome...

 **-Flashback-**

\- Issei, debes ser amable y muy cortez con la gente que conoscas, sobre todo con las mujeres. ¿Pero no te sobrepases de acuerdo? - le decía Gabriel mostrandole a issei como hacer una reverencia formal y bien echa.

Tras muchos intentos de issei al hacerla, Gabriel a regañadientes enseñandole y practicamente 5 horas para que aprenda comunmente, a este le enseño toda la información que tenian sobre el mundo demoniaco, el mundo de los angeles caidos, mostrandole a los [Cadres] y a los [Maous] actuales y los Antiguos. Las 72 casas y las extras las tuvo que aprender de memoria el castaño practicamente muerto de cansancio, para que al proximo dia ella le cuente sobre todo lo de los ángeles y sobre las posiciones y poderes de estos. Issei no entendía muy bien de vez en cuando pero siempre le preguntaba a Gabriel sobre las cosas actuales y las antiguas, tambien le conto sobre la historia de la ultima batalla entre las 3 facciones. Las cuales tuvieron una feroz batalla eliminando a Dios, la gran mayoría de angeles caidos, ángeles y demonios. Matando así a los [4 Mahous] antiguos. Esto dejo algo perplejo al castaño y hasta llego a dolerle mucho, Gabriel comprendio levemente el sufrimiento de este y se quedaron abrazados unos minutos siendo vistos por Miguel. El [Seraphin] y lider del [Cielo]. Este los veía con cierto animo y sonrisa pensando que tal vez issei pueda hacer a Gabriel mas feliz en un futuro, para luego retirarse con una risa notando la presencia de este a Gabriel que solo al verlo y notar la sonrisa se ruborizo al instante. El resto de los dias fue practica y sufrimiento para el castaño, el cual entreno con Gabriel varias veces y para sorpresa de esta el pudo perfeccionar la luz como algo divino. Miguel se sorprendió bastante al notar el poder de issei ya que si este concentraba mucho su luz podría dañar a Gabriel. Algo que esta se dio cuenta y sonrió bastante al ver el poder de issei con mucho orgullo pero sin decirle nada.

 **-Fin de Flashback-**

Volviendo a lo de antes, este se encontraba pensando y algo confundido para luego notar la mirada de la Youkai viendolo algo confundida, para luego hacer una reverencia y hablar

 **-Pov Issei-**

\- Soy Kuroka, una nekomata, precisamente una Nekoshou. Mi hermana también es una nekomata. Mucho gusto Issei-kun, ¿y tu debes de ser Shidou Irina cierto? - le pregunta a irina quien parecía haber venido a mi habitacion.. me alegre de que estuviese bien aunque se veía que tenia algunas heridas por lo de ayer causando confusión en mi ya que cambió totalmente el tema..

\- Si, lo soy. ¿Como me conoces? - Le responde Irina algo desconfiada de Kuroka

\- Soy una demonio renegada por el echo de que asesine a mi amo y estoy viviendo con el [Hakuryuuko]. Pero ese no es el caso, hace unos dias obtuve una invitación a un templo en el cual la [Seraphin] del cielo que tu dices me encargo de la mision de enseñarte Senjutsu y de ver tu poder oculto issei-kun. - Se aleja un poco de mi mirandome con una sonrisa tirandose sobre de mi de la nada y por inercia agarrandola de la espalda

\- Y con la condición de hacer eso quiero que seas mi esposo. Ángel lindo-kun fufufu - me lo dice sonriendo con un tenue rojo en sus mejillas causando un suspiro de mi al pensar que Gabriel decidio tal cosa sin mi permiso, realmente no me importaba mucho pero me molestaba un poco..

\- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Irina se mucho sobre tí, hasta se que tienes esa espada y que tienes ganas de matarme por el echo de acercarme a tu novio - riendose un poco causando que irina se enoje mucho preocupandome un poco pero parece no atacarle si no que empiezan a pelear causando un suspiro cansador de mi...

\- ¡¿Issei-kun eligiras a esta nekomata solo por su cuerpo verdad?! - me dice Irina sorprendiendome un poco ya que de verdad eso no me importo en lo absoluto, y pensandolo un poco... al ver a Kuroka la veo algo triste. Ella dijo que era una demonio renegada, eso explicaría el por que tiene una mirada algo triste y al verme me sonrie como si no pasase nada. ¿La conocía desde antes? me entro esa sensación al ver esa sonrisa que por alguna razón me hizo pensar un poco ya que parecía como si ya la conociese desde antes. La pregunta que busco sería... si ella acepto tan rapido el casarse conmigo. ¿Me conoce? tambien me pregunto si estará buscando a alguien

Luego de tener esa conversacion tan extraña me fui con irina a casa, este dia fue realmente agotador y hasta el mas extraño que pude haber tenido. Al volver note como Irina me veia algo preocupada y acaricie su cabello sonriendole respondiendole al instante que estoy bien. Ella se preocupa mucho por mi y realmente me alegro mucho haberla tenido en mi vida, sin dudas creo que sin ella esto jamas pudo haberme sucedido bien jeje... aunque todo no parecía ser un lindo momento ya que note que alguien me miraba y supe al instante quien era...

Mi vida realmente se volvio algo extraña, ¿una esposa? eso jamas me lo imagine en mi vida. Supongo que arreglare todo esto cuando sepa quien soy... mientras tanto me ire a dormir, este dia fue muy agotador para mí. Mañana me asegurare de conocer la identidad de esa chica peliplatina y empezar con el entrenamiento junto con Kuroka, realmente no entiendo a esa nekomata...

 **-Avance-**

\- A mi no me mires... yo no tengo nada que ver contigo demonio. -

Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado y haré los capitulos mas largos así que me tardare mas en actualizar. Nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad : )

Nos vemos pronto, hvick.


	3. Entre Demonios: Chapter 2

Entre Demonios: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de High school DxD no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

-¡No me molestes y vete de una vez!- Conversación de de alguien

-[Compañero no te retrases y corre]- .Conversaciones de seres anormales/seres que estan dentro de alguien.

"¿Como quieres que vaya allí si estoy en otro continente?" .Conversaciónes atravez de un teléfono,etc.

Zafir09: Me alegra que te haya gustado! y lo mas seguro es que kuroka este en el harem : ) Saludos Crack y gracias por leer! :D

El Primordial: Me alegra que te este gustando! Saludos Crack y gracias por leer! : )

XxREYxX: No te preocupes, en este cap nos vamos acercando un poco mas a los poderes de Issei, aun no quiero darlos todos al visto pero no por eso voy a dejar de lado el mundo DxD. Saludos Crack y gracias por leer! : )

evilnemesis: Gracias! le estoy poniendo mi mejor empeño a este primer fic. Me alegra que te este gustando. Saludos Crack y gracias por leer! :D

 _**\- POV Issei -**_

\- ¿D-Donde estoy? ¿que es este lugar? - Viendo hacia todos los lados. ¿Este lugar esta vacio, como es que llegue aquí? eso es lo que me preguntaba pero el gritarle a la nada no parecía favorecer a la respuesta que quería.

Empiezo a correr buscando alguna salida ya que no me parecia normal, trato de invocar mis alas y estas salen normalmente. Esto no parece ser un sueño comun y corriente, me empiezo a aterrar y a desesperarme pero escucho unos pasos detrás de mi y me relajo dandome la vuelta y esperando a que algo suceda

\- Un portador ángel y al parecer uno debil, esto debe ser la broma de el entierro que tengo en este lugar oscuro y solitario. Espero que te vuelvas fuerte y no me decepciones volviendote loco por la venganza y la maldad verdad? te estube observando desde que naciste... y al parecer eres una especie de criatura extremadamente rara. Incluso mas que la propia existencia de la guerra... - susurra una voz grave que me da un escalofrío poniendome en guardia esperando que saliese cualquier cosa de ese lugar

\- ¿Quien eres? ¡Sal de donde estes! - le grito a la nada invocando luz para ver si de alguna forma podría verle pero no funciono hasta ver que todo se empezaba a prender fuego confundiendome y al ver hacia adelante me encontre con unos ojos rojos carmesís viendome fijamente. Tambíen logro ver unas escamas... ¿Un dragón? mi sorpresa no acaba ya que veo que me esta mirando y parece que quiere que me acerque. Por lo que lentamente y con mucho cuidado me acerco a ese ser extraño que por alguna razon me parecía familiar..

\- Mi nombre es Ddraig, soy el dragón emperador rojo y un [Dragon Celestial]. Si de verdad eres mi portador entonces esta debe de ser la broma que jamas me contaron, y sin duda la mas extraña de todas. ¿Tú tienes miedo de verme? - me lo dice abriendo sus fauces suspirando fuego por estos intentando intimidarme con su mirada y su poder, pero me tranquilizo al saber que este no me hara daño y decido hablarle normalmente

\- Ddraig, el dragon que en la ultima guerra de las [3 grandes facciones] causó tantos problemas... sinceramente yo tampoco tengo la menor idea de que hablas y a que te refieres con ser tu portador, soy Issei Hyodo y soy el [Joker] de Gabriel-sama. Una [Seraphin] del [Cielo]. Un gusto conocerte dragon de la eternidad y del rojo carmesí, me encantaria saber el por que sigues vivo... - le miro fijamente esperando una respuesta, pero a cambio de eso el empieza a reirse y me mira levemente para luego empezar a hablarme

\- Vaya vaya, así que sabes quien soy y tienes buenos argumentos de mi. Me alegra que mi portador no sea tan estupido como pensé, y refiriendome a eso te lo dire pronto. Solo quiero que por ahora no le digas a nadie sobre mi y tampoco trates de invocarme... tengo que ver algo que me estuvo molestando dentro de tí, ahora mismo estas en tu mente hablando conmigo... y te aseguro que soy completamente real - mirandome de manera divertida y desapareciendo de ese lugar, trato de seguirlo pero mis ojos se cierran y al abrirlos veo que estoy en mi habitación y me confundo bastante viendo alrededor de mi notando a Irina y a Kuroka abrazadas a mi algo que me deja perplejo y trato de salir de la cama sin hacer ruido pero soy abrazado fuertemente por ambas y suspiro pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir, sin duda fue extraño eso.

\- ¿Que habra querido decir con que "hay algo que le estubo molestando"... supongo que lo vere de nuevo y de todas formas tendré que saber que quizo decir con que soy su portador y el por que el estaría vivo en mi mente - lo digo mentalmente sin entender mucho lo que sucedio ya que parecía demasiado real para ser un sueño, Gabriel me había dicho que ese dragon junto con el dragon albino habían muerto por la unión de las [3 grandes facciones] en la guerra. Pero no me enrollo mucho con ello y decido despertar a las chicas quienes se van a cambiar para ir a la academia a regañadientes para luego irnos juntos a la academia.

Al llegar noto varías presencias demoniacas y a lo lejos veo a una castaña mirandome fijamente, decido ignorarla para no levantar sospechas ya que me di cuenta de que ella era una demonio de al parecer clase alta y decido irme a mi clase. Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con Motohama y matsuda intentando golpearme y recibo el golpe sin poder evitarlo

\- ¡Tu! Maldito que haces caminando siempre con Irina! - me lo dicen enojados causando una confusión en mi ya que pense que todos lo sabian pero decido ignorarlos levantandome y suspirando un poco

\- Dejenme en paz chicos, yo solo soy el amigo de Irina. Nada mas, ¿por que no se preocupan por dejar de hacer tanto escandalo? - les digo con aburrimiento ya que me preguntaba si ellos querían que todas las mujeres de la academia les expulsaran por causar tantos problemas, decido sentarme en mi silla preguntandome que le sucede a irina ya que parecía algo nerviosa. Acercandome a ella aprovechando que aun el profesor no vino

\- Irina, sucede algo? - le pregunto haciendo que ella saltara practicamente del susto, disculpandome y viendo como me miraba algo preocupada

\- No, es solo que se supone que en unas semanas Zenobia debería venir por su misión que le encargaron los de la iglesia - lo dice mirandome con una sonrisa

\- ¿Y quien es Zenobia? - le pregunto con un poco de curiosidad esperando su respuesta

\- Verás, ella es una exorcista como yo. Ella es mi compañera de grupo, y tenia una misión de detener a Kokabiel. ¿Es un [Cadre] de Grigori, pero te cuento luego si? - me lo dice susurrando ya que el profesor ingresa en el salón y decido volver a mi lugar. Es cierto lo que dijo irina, el primer dia que vinimos no solo sentí la presencia de 2 demonios de clase alta, si no de un poder incluso mayor que ellos pero no parecia de demonio. Ahora entiendo que se supone que era eso, aunque sigo dudando de el por que una exorcista debería enfrentarse a un [Cadre] de Grigori.

 _ **POV**_

Tras pasar las clases el castaño vuelve a casa junto a Irina, la cual le dice al castaño que recibió un mensaje de Zenobia y que iria a verla por lo que llegaría mas tarde a casa, el asiente y decide irse solo a casa. Eso si el cielo no se volviese oscuro y el castaño sabiendo que era esta señal poniendose en guardia preparado para todo.

 ** _POV Issei_**

Al notar el poder de algo sobrenatural que no parece un demonio, y el cielo oscuro como si fuese ya de noche. Me doy cuenta que hay un Angel caido cerca, al darme la vuelta me encuentro con una persona volando con dos pares de alas y una lanza de luz apuntandome hacia mí lanzandola. La esquivo sin ningun esfuerzo ya que gracias al entrenamiento mis reacciones fueron mucho mas rapidas que como las que tenía antes y mi agilidad se volvio mucho mas grande. Ese angel caido me mira sorprendiendose al ver como esquive su ataque sin ningun problema.

\- ¿Que quieres de mi? Angel caido - Le digo serio notando como este sonrie de lado, su sonrisa y su presencia solo me dan nauseas..

\- ¿Eso me preguntare yo, que hace un ángel de nivel bajo en un territorio como este? ¿acaso no sabes donde estas parado basura? - lo dice riendose y lanzandome varias lanzas de luz las cuales esquivo de forma simple haciendole enfadar lanzandose contra mi.. me rio un poco por la facilidad que deja su cuerpo sin ningun tipo de defensa y abro mis alas apareciendo detras de el y haciendo aparecer una espada de luz en mi mano izquierda golpeandolo con el manto de esta en la espalda haciendo que el angel caido caiga hacia el suelo bruscamente

\- Yo solo estaba dirigiendome hacia mi casa, tú apareciste para arruinar mi dia. Y hiciste muy mal en ocupar tu cuerpo como un escudo - le digo riendome un poco por su forma de atacar, realmente fue penosa ya que no tuve que siquiera esforzarme por dejarlo malherido viendo como se levantaba con leves cortes ya que al pegarle con el manto de la espada le electrocute con la luz, me dirijo rapidamente y le golpeo en el estomago sacandole todo el aire para luego pararme frente a su espalda y invocar una espada de luz en mi mano cortando sus alas

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Malditoooooooo! - grita por el dolor y intenta lanzarme varias lanzas de luz las cuales evito sin ningun esfuerzo causandole mas furia a este lanzandose hacia mi

\- Tu maldito angel de mierda! Muere! - me lanza muchas lanzas de luz obligandome a crear un escudo pero al ver que este no se detiene veo como el escudo se agrieta poco a poco

Maldición si sigue de esta forma el escudo no lograra mantenerse por mucho tiempo, si algo que no tengo demasiado practicado es la defensa por escudos y mágia. Deberé de recurrir a terminar de una vez por todas con el. El escudo se esta agrietando, se me acaban las ideas y una lanza de luz no es buena idea en estos momentos. Deberé recurrir a usar lo que Kuroka me enseño hoy

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

 _ **POV**_

\- Vamos Issei-kun, se que tu puedes concentrar el poder sagrado con el espiritual nya~ - Kuroka le decía eso al castaño mientras este parecia esforzarse a crear un poco de energia espiritual, este estubo asi desde que amaneció. Cuando Kuroka le dijo que le enseñaria Senjutsu rapidamente ya que no deberían perder tiempo, el castaño le dijo que solo sabia crear poder sagrado común de los angeles y ningun otro tipo de poder, esta recurriendo a lo basico le dijo que intente crear una esfera de poder espiritual, algo que ella supuso que no lo haría tan rapido y ahora le estaba hablando a este animandolo para que continue con el esfuerzo enorme que hacía el castaño para soportarlo..

\- Es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo - decia este cansado ya que había usado mucho poder sagrado y aun no habia ningun procedimiento, se concentro una vez mas y esta vez uso todo el poder que le quedaba juntando todo el poder sagrado haciendo que sus alas salgan y haciendo el esfuerzo mas fuerte que pudo.

Kuroka mostro un semblante serio al ver el poder que el castaño trataba de agrietar, para luego sorprenderse levemente levantando sus orejas al ver una energía pura emanando de el cuerpo de este, para luego resplandecer hasta el punto de cubrirse con los brazos por la luz emitida. Al volver a ver su sorpresa no fue poca, ya que este lo había logrado pero lo que mas le sorprendio a esta es que pudo divisar una silueta de un chico de cabello albino con una cola y orejas blancas con alas enormes que parecían resplandecer de luz para luego ver que el castaño lo había logrado al poder maximo de el que ella había logrado llegar.

\- Jah.. jah... l-lo logre cierto? jeje... - cayendo al suelo por el gasto enorme de energía recibiendo un asentimiento de kuroka sonriendo ya que vio bastante potencial en este aunque seguia confundida por lo que acaba de ver, decide llevarlo a la cama cruzandose con una castaña levemente preocupada pero luego de que la nekomata le explicara esta se calmo dejando que el castaño duerma un poco mas.

\- Me gustaría saber que eres. Sin dudas eres un ser muy interesante nya~ Gabriel-Chan no se equivoco en interesarse en ti, de verdad que eres extraño - viendo como dormía este preguntandose una y otra vez interesandose en el castaño por el poder que emitio hace unos minutos

 _ **1 hora despues**_

 _ **POV Issei**_

Me despierto viendo como Kuroka estaba a mi lado observandome, me sonrojo y me incomodo un poco pero decido preguntarle cuanto llevaba dormido

\- ¿E-Esto... cuanto llevo dormido kuroka? - le pregunto un poco intrigado ya que no parecía haber pasado mas de 1 hora por lo cual esta me responde moviendo su cola levemente

\- 1 hora en total, me llegue a preguntar si te quedarías dormido antes de volver a ir a practicar, ya que lo que hiciste fue apenas el comienzo nya~ - me dice dejandome un poco incrédulo ya que para mi eso fue demasiado agotador, pero asiento y decido levantarme siguiendola a volver a entrenar

\- Esta vez te enseñaré a crear una barrera de defensa, puede servirte en situaciones donde te veas afectado o simplemente por emergencia o para despistar a tu enemigo, es una tecnica basica y ya que pudiste desbloquear tu poder espiritual con exito se que podrás hacerlo en menos de 34 minutos nya~ - me lo dice dejandome aún mas confundido ya que si me costo demasiado el poder hacer un poco de energía espiritual me pregunto cuanto tardare para hacer esa barrera, suspirando asiento y veo como ella crea una barrera ahogandome un poco ya que el olor era insoportable y se notaba que era un veneno fuerte y peligroso. No era para nada parecido al de la primera vez cuando la conocí, ella decide hacerlo desaparecer y me enseña las formas de crearlo

Para mi buena suerte y quizas para mi sorpresa pude aprenderlo en 15 minutos, no fue tan dificil aunque es cierto que me agote demasiado rapido ya que no estoy acostumbrado aún a usar la energía espiritual ademas de que se siente algo extraño el usarla ya que como no soy un Youkai no tengo la capacidad de poder tener el Senjutsu dominado de manera fácil sin ejercer a mi cuerpo. Luego de todo el entrenamiento decido irme a dormir ya que me dijo que no faltaba tanto para que tenga que irme a la academia, por lo cual decido dormir satisfecho por el resultado.

 _ **\- Fin de Flashback -**_

\- _**POV Issei**_

El escudo se rompe y me concentro levemente para hacer aparecer la barrera con dificultad para mí, aunque lo hice bien y eso es lo que importa, noto como este empieza a toser dandome el asentimiento de que el veneno le esta afectando para dirigirme hacia el y con el y hacer aparecer una lanza de luz haciendo que atraviese su abdomen acabandolo de una vez por todas

\- Jah... por... fin pude acabarle... sin dudas la barrera me salvó... hora de volver a casa - me dirijo sumamente cansado a casa dejando todo como estaba y saliendo de ese lugar rapidamente ya que note como algunos demonios se acercaban a mi posición, me salve realmente de tener que dar una explicación y ya que estoy cansado ire a casa a comer y a dormir

Finalmente llego a casa y al entrar me encuentro a Kuroka cocinando dejandome perplejo al verla ya que nunca pense que una nekomata sabría cocinar, no decido dar ningun comentario y solo avisarle que llegué. Ella asiente levemente y me invita a sentarme, acepto gustoso ya que estaba hambriento y no daba mas del cansancio

\- ¿Al final te sirvió la barrera cierto? nya~ - me lo dice riendo un poco confundiendome pero supuse que ella sintió mi presencia asi que no decido preocuparme. Y por si se preguntan ella se presento ante mis padres antes de que estos se vayan de vacaciones. Supuestamente se iban unas semanas y luego volverían por lo cual no le di demasiada importancia. Aunque mi madre actuó demasiado extraño al ver a la nekomata, ya que hasta dijo que quería que ella fuese mi esposa. Kuroka le dijo todo y ellos entendieron sin preocupación, realmente es extraño saber que mis padres son ángeles cuando siempre pense que eran humanos...

\- Sinceramente la defensa no es mi fuerte, tengo que decir que la barrera fue una salvación para mi cuerpo. Pensar que un angel caido que no me hizo absolutamente nada me haya echo quedar así, sin dudas tengo que dejar de provocar al enemigo jejeje - me rio un poco con kuroka para luego preguntarle algo que me estubo intrigando desde esta mañana.

\- Kuroka, hoy tuve un sueño bastante real y extraño, digamos que estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro y el dragon gáles llamado Ddraig me dijo que era su portador, el dijo que no lo invoque ni que le diga a nadie sobre que era su portador y que el aparecería cuando fuese el momento - Le digo serio viendo el rostro de confusion y sonriente de kuroka al contarle esto

\- Al mismo tiempo estoy sorprendida de que seas el [Sekiryuutei] y a la vez estoy feliz de que confies en mi nya~ - me lo dice sonriendo y acercandose a mi agarrandome de la mejilla incomodandome un poco

\- Es cierto que eres el portador de Ddraig, el es uno de los [Dragones Celestiales] como Vali, el lider del grupo en el que estoy, en algun momento te enfrentaras ante el ya que son enemigos naturales nya~. Aunque es extraño que el [Dragon Gáles] no quiera revelar su identidad cuando el [Hakuryuuko] de esta generación ya es conocido - me lo dice con un poco de confusión, teniendo toda mi atención en ella ya que no sabia casi nada sobre eso...

\- ¿Entiendo, pero hasta que no vuelva a verle supongo que no sucedera nada. Hasta ahora quiero confiar en ti esta bien? eres la unica persona a la cual le dije esto y quiero confiar en ti, Kuroka. - se lo digo sonriendo ya que se que ella no me traicionará ni mucho menos, logrando un asentimiento de ella sonriendo

Me fuí a dormir una vez echo eso ya que estaba realmente agotado, esperando que el dia siguiente fuese mejor.

 _ **\- Dia siguiente -**_

 _ **POV Issei**_

En clases, me quedo pensando un poco para luego ver como alguien me nombra y ver a mi lado a un chico rubio que al instante logro ver que es un demonio, preguntándome que quiere o que necesita

\- ¿Disculpa Hyodou-kun cierto? - asiento un poco sorprendido - necesito que venga conmigo, mi presidenta lo solicita urgentemente - Me dice con una sonrisa causando que las chicas del salón empiezen a hablar, obviamente eso no me importo pero lo que si es que el me llevara con alguna de las demonio clase altas, antes de que responda Irina viene al lado de mi y me abraza

\- Si Issei-kun acepta ir entonces yo tambien iré, de lo contrario se quedara conmigo - le habla a el rubio causando que este suspire y asiente para luego responder que sí y irme con irina a el edificio que parecía abandonado.

\- Buchou aquí lo traje - el rubio le habla a lo que al parecer era la voz de una chica asintiendo y al abrir las puertas yo y irina nos sorprendemos un poco aunque no demasiado con lo decorado que estaba el lugar por dentro, en el medio había un símbolo que logre adivinar al instante. El Símbolo de una de las 72 casas, la casa Gremory, al ver a lo lejos en lo que parecía ser el sofá mas grande estaba una chica peliroja. Lo supuse al instante, las casas que estan aqui son la casa Sitri y la casa Gremory, ya que ambas siempre estuvieron juntas según la informacion que me brindo Gabriel al estar los 2 años en el [Cielo] en mi entrenamiento junto a ella. Al ver a mi lado noto que Irina estaba algo inquieta abrazandome y viendo a la peliroja quien parece molestarle un poco la presencia de Irina para luego volver a verme con una sonrisa

\- ¿Para que me necesita Gremory-sempai? - le pregunto con amabilidad, lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es meterme en el territorio de los demonios aunque al parecer lo hice desde hace unos dias.

\- Quería conocerte, sobretodo por que queria proponerte algo ya que tengo un leve interes en tí. Hyodou Issei - lo dice mirando a Irina quien no se deja inmutar por la mirada de la peliroja

\- ¿Aunque yo llame solo a Issei-kun, quien se supone que eres tu? - le pregunta a irina quien responde formalmente, siguiendome el juego y suspirando contento de que no se deje enfurecer ya que a Irina los demonios le hacen enfurecer...

\- Soy Shidou Irina, amiga de la infancia de Issei-kun y recien transferida a la Academia Kuoh. Mucho gusto conocerla Gremory-sempai - le responde formalmente causando una sorpresa en esta fijandose un poco en Irina, tosiendo un poco para que ella me mire esbozando una sonrisa

\- Pasen, sientanse comodos por favor - Nos dice una pelinegra de cola de caballo que estaba al lado de la gremory desde que entramos, siguiendola para sentarnos juntos frente a todos los que estaban en ese lugar. Todos eran conocidos y todos eran demonios como pude ver, aunque me sorprendí un poco de lograr divisar a una Youkai. No supe que clase de animal podría ser, por lo cual no me moleste demasiado en saber. Hoy también tuve entrenamiento con Kuroka y me enseño los auras, por lo que puedo saber quien es humano, de clase sobrenatural o simplemente un youkai fácilmente. Pero me sorprendí al ver a la que tenia el aura de youkai, era la misma peliblanca que me seguía aquella vez. Volví a ver a la peliroja quien me miraba esperando saber mis pensamientos

\- ¿Esto... y que se supone que quieren saber de mi? o mejor dicho, que propuesta quieren hacerme? - Le pregunte con un poco de interés ya que no tenia idea de que era lo que querían de nosotros. Realmente no podia ser que se enterasen de que soy un angel ya que era imposible que se den cuenta, en ningun momento revelé mi poder ni mucho menos.

\- Iremos directo al punto issei-kun, queremos que te unas a mi sequito. Y si quieres tambien puede unirse tu compañera - Lo dice mirando a Irina impaciente por una respuesta, supuse que algo como esto sucedería pero no espere que tambien le preguntase a Irina. Es mi oportunidad de sacarle un poco de información asi que decido preguntarle por que

\- ¿Y por que quieres que nos unamos, Gremory-sempai? - Le respondo simulando que estoy confundido y a la vez sorprendido

\- Basicamente por que notamos que podrías tener una Sacred Gear, en pocas palabras un artefacto creado por dios - mira a irina un poco confundida y seria para seguir hablando - y como tu amiga te acompaño sin ningun problema supongo que debe de tener algo escondido tambien - termina viendo a irina quien ya parecía no poder mas de la furia. Decido acariciarle la mano calmandola un poco y me sorprendo un poco al nombrar eso... [Sacred Gear]? no se que quizo decir realmente, asi que le pregunto nuevamente

\- ¿Que es ese [Sacred Gear]? - Irina me mira preguntandose tambien lo mismo y luego ambos miramos a la peliroja notando como la pelinegra que nos hablo antes venía con un juego de te dandonos a ambos agradeciendole

\- Verás issei, nosotros somos demonios - Abren sus alas, demostrando que son demonios y irina y yo nos sorprendemos ya que no pensamos que se abriría tan rapidamente, pero decidimos seguirle el juego esperando a que siga hablando

\- Los [Sacred Gear] Son artefactos creados por dios durante la ultima guerra de las [3 Grandes Facciones] este las creo especialmente para los humanos. Ya que desconfiaba un poco de que alguna faccion ataque a los humanos, quienes no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de ganar en la batalla. Este creo esos artefactos, los mas fuertes son llamados [Longinus] que sobrepasan el poder límite y pueden llegar a el poder de asesinar dioses, mi sequito te estubo observando durante estos dias y pudimos ver que tienes algo especial. Para ser mas precisos un [Sacred Gear] - Sacando lo que parecían unas piezas de peon y de caballo de el juego Ajedrez, recordando como Gabriel me había dicho que los demonios tienen un sistema para reencarnar a los humanos en demonios con algo llamado [Evil Pieces] que por lo visto es esto

\- ¿Quiero que te unas a mi sequito y seas un demonio, te prometo que te cuidare y te volveras muy fuerte junto a mi. Así que aceptas? - Levantandose de su asiento y sentandose frente a mi con la pieza de ajedrez viendome con una sonrisa en su rostro pero al momento de responderle su rostro se vuelve serio y en donde estaba el signo comienza a salir lo que parecía fuego de este y al apagarse veo a un hombre de cabello naranja riendose

\- Hace mucho que no vengo al mundo humano, mi querida Rias - Irina se apega a mi lado y yo le agarro de la mano esperando cualquier cosa ya que el pelinaranja y la peliroja se miraban como si quisieran asesinarse.

\- He venido aquí para avisarte sobre nuestro compromiso, mi querida Rias - le habla de forma arrogante, este demonio realmente me desagrada.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me casaré contigo Riser! - se lo dice de forma asesina, viendose ambos con ganas de matarse para luego aparecer un circulo mágico mas donde sale una maid peliplatina

\- Calmense los dos, Señorita Rias y Phenex-sama - elevando su aura dejando en ridiculo a ambos calmandolos al instante para luego sentarse viendo como el pelinaranja le molestaba a la peliroja cada vez mas haciendo que esta ya no pudiese mas y le gritara que no quiere casarse

\- NO me casare contigo Riser! - se lo dice furiosa viendo como este se quedaba sentado sin hacer nada

\- Rias, desde que la ultima guerra sucedió deberias saber que los demonios puros disminuyeron enormemente, si no sucede este casamiento la casa Gremory podría extinguirse. ¿Quieres eso sabiendo que seras su proxima heredera? YO no dejare que dejes en ridiculo a mi, al descendiente del Ave fenix. Riser Phenex! - al escuchar eso me dieron ganas de reirme, ya que lo que decía eran puras estupideces. Aunque tengo que admitir que tiene sentido del humor

\- Yo me casare Riser, pero no contigo! - viendo como este empezaba a enojarse para luego calmarse cuando la peliplatina decide hablar

\- Supuse que esto pasaría, Riser, Señorita Rias. La unica forma de solucionar esto siendo aprovado por Sirzechs-sama es mediante un Rating Game - mirando a ambos de manera fría y seria

\- Perfecto, entonces en el rating game te ganare Riser! - le dice de manera provocativa a el pelinaranja quien chasquea la lengua molesto, viendo a los siervos de esta y luego a mi y a irina

\- Rias, que se supone que hacen estos humanos aquí? - Mirando a Irina de manera lasciva haciendo que me enfade al instante y haciendome reaccionar, al parecer si tendré que meterme un poco despues de todo.

\- A nosotros no nos metas demonio - le digo de manera seria enfadado por como la miro a Irina recibiendo una risa de parte de el

\- Jajajaja Rias, si este es todo tu sequito entonces cuando gane me llevaré a esa chica! - señala a irina ignorandome por completo haciendo que me enfade pero calmandome un poco viendo como el al chasquear los dedos hace aparecer a 12 chicas mas de las cuales tengo idea de que son parte de su sequito

Principalmente veo a una rubia de coletas que se parece mucho al pollo estupido que esta parado al lado de la peliroja, notando como esta me mira y al instante parece mirarme con asco. Supongo que es su hermana, o almenos eso supuse y luego mire al yakitori provocandolo un poco

\- Espero y no pienses acercarte a Irina, Yakitori estúpido - llamando la atención de este enfadandose

\- ¡¿Como me llamaste humano?! Mira! - Le llama a una peliceleste que no parecía sobrepasar mas de la edad de 15 años lanzandose hacia mi a una velocidad bastante lenta para mis ojos con una lanza de madera esquivando facilmente y golpeando su espalda lanzandola y rompiendo la pared facilmente

\- Que débil, por si las dudas te lo repetire nuevamente. No te acerques a Irina - se lo digo seriamente causando que este se enfade demasiado

\- Pelea contra mi en el Rating Game, y veremos quien se ganará a esa chica - me mira de manera enojada, lo ignoro completamente y me dirijo hacia la maid peliplatina quién me mira normalmente

\- ¿Podrías preguntarle a Sirzechs-sama si puedo luchar contra el? apuesto el que si gano dejo que Rias Gremory cancele su boda y que mi compañera no este con él - se lo digo de manera seria recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella mirandome algo confundida aunque luego de eso el yakitori se va de allí junto con la maid y decido irme con irina a casa ya que se hacía bastante tarde y no queria que Kuroka me espere en casa.

 _ **POV**_

Cuando ambos castaños regresaban no se dijieron ninguna palabra, de echo la peliroja tampoco supo que decirle al ver como el castaño respondía las dudas de ella sabiendo que era fuerte. Al llegar antes de que el castaño entrara Irina le tira de la espalda haciendo que este se de la vuelta y tras todo el valor del mundo de esta le da un beso en la mejilla al castaño haciendo que este se confundiese mucho y se sonrojase levemente. Ella solo dió la excusa de que era un agradecimiento por defenderla aunque dentro de ella sabía que era por algo mas que empezo a sentir o mejor dicho, que el castaño le hacía sentir.

\- Gracias por protegerme... Issei-kun... -sonrojada levemente y desviando la mirada le agradecía al castaño quien no podia articular una palabra siquiera

\- E-E-Esto... si... no te preocupes Irina y-yo siempre te protegeré despues de todo... jeje -le sonrie de lado rascandose la cabeza sin poder decir nada sacandole una sonrisa a la castaña y entrando juntos a la casa.

 _ **\- Avance -**_

\- ¿Es hora de que despertemos... verdad? -

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer el fic antes que nada! realmente le estoy poniendo bastante empeño y espero que les guste. Realmente me pense el hacer mas largo los caps, pero creo que así esta bien. Ya que quiero ir de a poco y prefiero darle un poco mas de "Suspenso" quizás a lo que serian los trazos de la historia. No se preocupen por los demás personajes y escenas que apareceran luego! es solo que no quería hacerlo igual dado que seria parecido a los demas fics y quería ser algo mas original. Sin mas que decir nos vemos luego y gracias! :D

Nos vemos luego, hvick


	4. Entrenamiento y Pensamientos: Chapter 3

**...**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de High school DxD no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**

 **...**

 **XxREYxX: ¡Gracias! realmente tenía dudas ya que el nombre Zenobia si existe, por eso no sabía si se escribía asi y no me fije en lo absoluto en su love novel. Saludos Crack y gracias por el review : )**

 **Alber breaker: Bueno, las 4 o todas serán las principales ya que si no sería un poco infiel no crees? Saludos Crack y gracias por el review : )**

 **Zafir09: ¡Gracias! me había olvidado por completo eso ademas de que no le preste demasiada atención, y sin dudas issei le dará una paliza por venirse muy arriba jaja. Ravel sin dudas se volverá una señorita como lo es en su love novel supongo :D y sobre lo de la apariencia que Kuroka vio de issei. Lo unico que te puedo decir es que será algo extraño y posiblemente sea su identidad Oculta? O quizás solo sea una ilusión?. Saludos Crack y gracias por el review : )**

 _-¡No me molestes y vete de una vez!- Conversación de de alguien_

 _-[Compañero no te retrases y corre]- .Conversaciones de seres anormales/seres que estan dentro de alguien._

 _"¿Como quieres que vaya allí si estoy en otro continente?" .Conversaciónes atravez de un teléfono,etc._

...

 _ **\- POV Issei -**_

Al dia siguiente le conte a Kuroka sobre lo que sucedió, jamas me espere que esta se preocupara tanto por mi hasta el punto de lagrimear un poco. Me alegro bastante pero me senti mal por haberla preocupado, sin mas pasaron 5 dias desde que dije lo del Rating Game con el demonio imitador ese, ahora me encontraba entrenando con kuroka ya que en unas horas me iria a ver como les va el entrenamiento a los gremory. También pense en ir a ver a la monja que conoci cuando había vuelto al mundo humano, me pregunto que estara haciendo en estos momentos y si estará bien.

\- ¡Isse! ¡concentrate y evita que esa espada se estabilize con el senjutsu! - me habla kuroka a mi lado recordando el que estaba haciendo ahora y concentrandome, ella me dijo que tenía que estabilizar mi poder lo mayor posible para que mi poder espiritual no se agote demasiado rapido, en estos dias ella me enseño bastantes cosas y podría decirse que en una batalla de magia y energía espiritual estoy casi a la par de ella. Aunque el unico problema que tendría seria que no puedo durar mas de 5 minutos de pie por mi poder inestable al soltar un ataque

\- Hai! l-lo estoy intentando Uggh! - concentrandome al máximo, llevo 9 minutos estabilizando la espada y sinceramente voy bien por lo que no quiero arruinarlo ahora. Concentro un poco mas de energia y trato de no sobrepasarme ya que kuroka me dijo que si hago demasiado esfuerzo en mi cuerpo este podría llegar a una fuente vacia lo cual me dejaria exhausto un mes por lo menos sin poder siquiera estar mas de 2 horas despierto por el cansancio al usar tanto poder ejercido de mi cuerpo.

Esto realmente arde y duele, aunque recordando bien hago esto para ser mas fuerte y para proteger a los demas por lo que no me importa el dolor que siento ahora. Y esto no debería ser nada comparado a el sufrimiento que tendria irina con ese demonio estúpido

 _ **\- POV Kuroka -**_

Issei realmente avanzó demasiado aunque su unica debilidad podria ser su estabilidad al crear poder, lo lleva a un extremo donde este no puede establecer el tiempo de combate y lo maximo que pudo hacer al atacarme a mi fueron solo 5 minutos. El pudo mantenerme a raya en esos minutos pero luego de estos solo fue cuestion de un poco de energia lo que use para dejarlo insconciente facilmente, por lo que le di una espada que practicamente el tiene que establecerla con su poder a su situación, la espada que cree es una imitación de la espada Excalibur, por lo que a este no se le dificultaría tanto a no ser que esta tuviese poder demoniaco en vez de sagrado. Esto le dificulto bastante ya que si llega a dejar de ejercer presión en parar la espada y mantenerla en su equilibrio poco a poco le estara quemando su cuerpo hasta dejarlo solo echo huesos. Aunque me sorprende que este al quemarse poco a poco ya que su estabilidad aun no es perfecta siga esforzandose y al parecer ahora lo esta logrando, eso me saca una sonrisa ya que de lo poco que lo conozco realmente me doy cuenta que no es un chico que puedas subestimar. Poco a poco voy conociendo a mi futuro esposo y eso es algo que me gusta, aunque cuando me conto que tendrá un rating game con un demonio de clase alta no me gusto demasiado yo se que el podra vencerle facilmente si sigue así.

Por favor sigue asi ise, quizás hasta pueda saber que fue lo que vi cuando creaste energía espiritual y saber que eres en su totalidad.

 _ **\- POV -**_

El castaño ya estaba sudando demasiado por no poder establecer perfectamente la espada, y sin darse cuenta este había estado en esa posicion desde ya hace 5 horas. Por lo cual kuroka ejerce un poco mas de poder demoniaco en la espada pero lo que mas le sorprendió a esta es que a el le dolia el poder de Excalibur. Que se supone que esta es una replica aunque el poder es mas o menos parecido, el de una espada Dragon Slayer y eso le extraño bastante pero al recordar lo que le dijo el castaño hace unos dias atras sobre que era poseedor de el [Dragon Celestial] rojo supuso que esto no era nada del otro mundo y ejerció un poco mas de poder haciendo que el castaño de forma obligada aumente su poder casi al maximo.

 _ **\- POV Issei -**_

\- ¡Maldición esto quema demasiadoooooooo, tendré que usar todo mi poder de lo contrario me matara! - cierro los ojos y uso toda mi fuerza para crear mas energía espiritual aunque pensandolo solo un momento hago que la energia espiritual siga en mi cuerpo, de alguna u otra forma al ver adelante noto que la espada esta estabilizada. Al ver a kuroka esta esta sonriendo satisfecha al parecer y yo sudando aquí muy agotado, esto sin duda es cansador. Kuroka hace que la espada deje de emitir energia y la guarda haciendo que yo me caiga por el cansancio enorme de mi cuerpo que juraria que por nada no hubiese sentido mi cuerpo en si.

\- Lo hiciste bien issei-kun, felicitaciones pudiste estabilizar tu poder al pensar la idea de dejar la energia espiritual sobre tu cuerpo sin expulsarla al completo y hacer fueza para que esta se establezca. Ademas de que tu poder aumento bastante luego de estas 5 horas. Ahora ve a bañarte y luego a descansar un poco, supongo que todo este esfuerzo te debió de cansar y de ser realmente agotador para tu cuerpo. - me lo dice con una sonrisa y levantandome para agarrarme del brazo notando su cuerpo y sonrojandome un poco pero no le veo tanto problema y decido ir a bañarme y luego a dormir ya que no puedo siquiera mantenerme bien jeje.

...

 _ **\- Dia siguiente, Club de investigación de lo oculto -**_

...

 _ **\- POV -**_

El castaño estaba hablando con Kiba Yuuto, el demonio rubio y "Principe de Kuoh" quien le hablo al castaño el dia en el que se decidio el rating game. El castaño le enseñaba las pocas tecnicas que sabia con una espada y sobretodo para que este tenga una mejor defensa. Ya que unos minutos antes tuvieron una batalla rapida de la cual el rubio perdió por que issei creo una barrera de la cual lanzo varias lanzas de luz haciendo que el rubio las esquivara forzadamente pero este al estar concentrado en las lanzas de luz nunca se dio cuenta de que estas eran una ilusión y el castaño aparecio detras de el golpeandole con el manto de una espada de luz haciendo que este pierda inmediatamente. Volviendo al presente este nunca se dio cuenta que una peliroja le estaba viendo y se acercaba junto a una pelinegra viendole fijamente

\- ¿Issei gracias por haberme ayudado con Raiser pero podrás con el? y al parecer mis dudas se resolvieron en ese dia. Tu no eres un humano normal, entonces que eres? tambien ayudaste a kiba sin ningun problema - me pregunta mirandome fijamente causando un suspiro de mi ya que realmente le veo aburrido el tema ya que no debería decirle absolutamente nada pero le digo ya que entiendo la situacion en la que esta

\- ¿Basicamente soy un humano con poderes sobrenaturales, eso ayuda? y se perfectamente lo que son las 3 facciones. También los dragones, dioses entre otras clases de youkais, fantasmas y realidades alternas - le digo causando una sorpresa en la mirada de ella, es cierto que eso para un humano comun y corriente no es muy visto pero Miguel y los demas [Seraphin] me enseñaron todo tipo de cosas sobre el mundo actual y el sobrenatural. Al principio fue demasiado pero luego me fui acostumbrando y ahora ya estoy informado de muchas cosas sobre cualquier tipo de faccion como tambien de la nueva faccion que se esta formando de la cual tengo entendido que Ophis esta incluida en esta. Pero decido volver al tema y doy unos pasos atras saltando ya que divise una espada que venía hacia mi de la cual conosco perfectamente y creo una barrera a mi izquierda ya que veo una flecha con poder sacro viendo a la persona que me estaba atacando

\- Mouu! yo que te quería vencer de una vez por todas ya que pense que estabas distraido... - me mira haciendo un berrinche Irina la cual me estaba atacando desde hace unos segundos, ella no se sorprende por esquivar sus ataques ya que cuando Gabriel me hizo pelear con ella la vencí facilmente y le demostre que mis sentidos no fueron mi unico entrenamiento igualandola casi en las espadas. A pesar de que tuve el mismo entrenamiento que esta el ser angel me proporciona mejor vista en el dia y mis sentidos se vuelven mas agudos como también la presencia a mi alrededor se vuelve mas poderosa a la luz

\- De echo ya supe desde hace unos minutos que estabas aquí ya que nunca tratas de evitar que note tu presencia. Y conosco tus movimientos ya que siempre haces exactamente lo mismo para intentar vencerme mientras estoy distraido Irina - el le sonrie a ella quién viene a mi lado para luego ver a la peliroja que tenía un rostro de alguien sorprendido, la pelinegra tambien estaba asi pero este se encontro algo extraño en esta

\- ¡¿Tú no eres la hija de el amigo del gobernador de [Grigori]?! - le sorprendio bastante encontrarla en este lugar y a la vez le confundía por el echo de que ella se habia escapado según la informacion que le habia dado Gabriel al castaño ya que no sabia el por que se unió a los Gremory aunque estaba feliz de encontrarle a alguien asi en ese lugar pero noto que ella pone un rostro furia y al mismo tiempo que lo dice crea unos rayos en sus manos haciendo que el cielo truene y se vuelva negro con muchas nubes para lanzarselos los cuales evito a toda costa. Eso realmente le confirmo que es ella.

\- No me confundas con esa persona! el no es mi padre! - se enfurece y le arroja mas relampagos los cuales el congela con un poco de energía espiritual que Kuroka le enseño al decirle que el senjutsu también puede tener diferentes formas aunque el castaño no quería lastimarla y invoco con sus manos una flecha en la cual todos se alarman por el poder que sienten de esa flecha aunque se sorprenden mas por que el castaño sabía la identidad de la pelinegra quien estaba furiosa aunque algo confundida

\- ¡Flecha del Paraíso responde a el rey de los relampagos! - el castaño invoca un circulo mágico y de el sale un corte en vertical de un torbellino de viento en la flecha el cual crea una corriente de aire con relampagos que le dan a ella sin ningun problema por la alta velocidad y queda insconciente haciendo que la peliroja se preocupara por su amiga y la sujete antes de caer al suelo.

\- Akeno! - la peliroja se alarma por que quedo insconciente pero el castaño se acerca a ella y a su sequito y les dice que solo esta insconciente y esta se tranquiliza llevando rapidamente a la casa que estaba cerca del campamento a la pelinegra y dejarla en una cama descansando, la peliroja le dice al ángel y a la castaña que la sigan llevandoles a una sala en la cual se sientan todos para proceder a un interrogatorio de parte de la peliroja

 _ **\- POV Rias -**_

Que habrá sido esa flecha? y como conoce a Akeno? este humano sin dudas es alguien que no es para nada normal, le sacare toda la informacion y lo quiero en mi sequito lo antes posible ahora que se que es alguien fuerte y que ademas me protegio de Raiser.

\- ¿Como se supone que conoces a Akeno? - le pregunto con un deje de curiosidad esperando su respuesta, ahora estabamos en la casa cerca del campamento donde estabamos frente al castaño y a la castaña.

\- Te lo dije no? se muchas cosas sobre todas las facciones y estoy enterado de todo lo importante, tambien se quien es tu hermano y quien es la hermana de la chica Sitri. Como también conozco a la madre de Akeno y a su padre, Baraquiel. Uno de los de [Grigori] y el mejor amigo de Azazel su lider - me lo dice tranquilamente y decido preguntarle a la castaña algo que me estubo intrigando desde hace unos momentos

\- ¿Por qué motivo estas siempre con Issei-kun si eres una Exorcista? me incomoda bastante que alguien de la iglesia este en territorio de demonios - le pregunto mirandola fijamente a lo cual asiente y me muestra su espada. Me sorprendo bastante al saber que es un fragmento de [Excalibur] y la escucho atentamente

\- Soy una Exorcista y una [Seiken] como dijiste, mi nombre es Irina Shidou y soy una representante a la Iglesia. Vine aquí por orden de los altos mandos catolicos junto a mi acompañante Zenobia, la cual no esta aquí por que su mision es encontrar los otros fragmentos de [Excalibur] los cuales fueron robados por los Angeles caidos. El motivo por el cual estoy aqui es por que tuve el permiso de la [Seraphin] Gabriel-sama de venir junto a issei kun que es mi amigo de la infancia y tambien para advertirle sobre que no se metan en los temas de la iglesia. Ya que la iglesia cree que ustedes podrían cooperar con los Angeles Caidos y el fragmento que llevo es [Excalibur] Mimic. Puedo convertirlo en cualquier cosa que desee. - me dice sonriendo a lo cual yo frunzo el seño ya que esto me parece algo serio y dificil de creer, ella basicamente me esta diciendo que la iglesia desconfia de los demonios cuando se supone que los Angeles Caidos son nuestros enemigos neutros. Le respondo algo enojada ya que este tema es una burla para mi hermano el [Maou] Lúcifer y para los demonios en general.

\- Es una broma? los demonios jamas nos acercaríamos a cooperar con los Angeles Caidos, son nuestros enemigos neutros y como futura lider del clan Gremory me estoy obligada a decir que el que cooperemos con los Angeles Caidos por la razón de tener espadas de las cuales no estamos en primer lugar incluidos en ese tema no es algo que los demonios hagamos - le respondo de manera hostil viendo como el castaño se paraba

\- Lo que Irina quiere decir es que no se metan en el tema de algo que les podría afectar, es algo que la iglesia no quiere ya que seria muy cansador una Tercer Guerra. Sabiendo que el responsable de este tema es nada mas ni nada menos que el señor de las guerras Kokabiel. Uno de los Gobernantes de [Grigori] por lo cual yo vine a ayudarlas a ambas ya que su posibilidad de recuperar los fragmentos robados y de ganarle a kokabiel estan por debajo de el 30% lo cual se podría decir que seria un suicidio - me dice seriamente causando que me tranquilize un poco y reflexione lo que me acaba de decir, sin dudas esto es algo serio y que no debería entrometerme del todo pero al escuchar lo ultimo me preocupa un poco por que enfrentarse a un [Cadre] no es algo facil y se necesitaría un poder mucho mas enorme para ello.

\- ¿Pero contigo cuantas posibilidades podrían ser de que lo consigan? - le pregunto confundida y a la vez preocupada a issei

\- Realmente no lo se, solo podría decirte que es posible que entre los 3 podamos ganarle sin que nadie quede lastimado - me levanta el pugar en signo de afirmacion y decido relajarme un poco ya que de lo que debería estar preocupada en estos momentos es de el rating game

\- ¿Entiendo que te preocupes y lo agradezco, pero concentrate en mejorar como [Rey] y el ayudar a tus siervos y dejame vencer a Raiser si? ademas esto lo hago por que odio a la gente que cree que obligando a alguien a cambiar es precisamente la forma correcta de que esta persona te tenga aprecio luego de lo que hiciste. Y también por el echo de que no dejare que le ponga un solo dedo a Irina - me responde con una sonrisa hasta que dijo lo ultimo lo cual lo dice seriamente y algo enojado al parecer logrando aliviarme con ello ya que me doy cuenta que es una buena persona.

...

 _ **1 dia después...**_

...

 _ **\- POV Issei -**_

Luego de haber hablado con Akeno sobre todo en especial y el haberme disculpado con ella por todo en especial me fui a casa, ahora estoy en mi habitación pensando en lo que sucedio en esta semana cuando veo que mi brazo esta brillando de una manera extraña. Parece como si se estuviese quemando aunque no me duele

\- ¿Lo estas disfrutando verdad... por que no despertamos de una vez? - otra vez estoy en esta dimension oscura, no se en que momento llegue aquí pero escucho que me hablan. Es la misma voz de ese dragon otra vez

\- Muestrate Ddraig - le hablo al mencionado y veo que poco a poco un destello carmesí logra divisarse frente a mi. Era un dragon enorme carmesí que soltaba fuego por sus fauces, no me intimidaba de echo algo que le sorprendio un poco al parecer.

\- ¿Vaya, te hiciste mas fuerte desde la otra vez y al parecer no se entero nadie sobre lo que te dije. Solo esa nekomata verdad? - me dice rugiendo un poco en lo cual ignoro completamente y asiento tranquilamente sentandome frente al dragon

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi? - le pregunto esperando una respuesta la cual me da luego de reirse un poco

\- No quiero nada de ti, solo quería presentarme ante mi compañero y decirle que puedo hacer que el recuerde quien es y por supuesto hacer que tenga todo su poder otra vez - me dice causando confusión en mi y le pregunto inmediatamente que quizo decir

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿sabes quien soy? - le pregunto parandome delante de el serio ya que necesitaba saber quien era y si este dragon lo sabía entonces mi motivo de recuperar mi identidad y de saber que soy y por que estoy aquí

\- No precisamente, hace unos dias al hablarte por primera vez note una energia extraña como te dije. Y en estos ultimos dias descubrí que era pero aun no se precisamente al 100% que eres. Posiblemente solo sepa un 5% y realmente no estoy del todo seguro de que sea verdad - me dice decepcionandome un poco para volver a hablar - pero no te preocupes, juntos podremos saber que eres ademas ahora te permito usar mi poder compañero. Demostremosle a ese yakitori que no debe meterse jamas con un Dragon Celestial y despertemos a la realidad! - me habla con un gran orgullo sonriendo ante eso y asintiendo golpeando su mano y volviendo a la realidad, eso fue realmente extraño y ahora se que soy el [Sekiryuutei] tal y como dijo Kuroka. Supongo que ahora solo me queda pensar en el Rating Game ya que es pasado mañana...

...

 _ **\- Al día siguiente -**_

...

Ya volviendo de la escuela estoy concentrado en otras cosas, hoy fuimos Irina y yo a hablar con la futura lider del Clan Sitri por lo que estuvimos un buen rato allí y irina decidio irse a la casa de su amiga Xenobia la cual me prometio que la conocería pronto asi que no le vi tanto problema y me fui a pasear por allí. Ahora me encuentro pensando un poco en lo que quizo decirme Ddraig ya que el hoy me enseño a invocar la Booster Gear la cual dijo que la desbloquee mediante mis duros entrenamientos en estos últimos dias y que mi poder era bastante alto por lo que podría estar con la booster gear y usarla sin problemas durante toda la eternidad por lo que lo vi genial y en ello estaba pensando un poco en estos momentos. Sin darme cuenta al caminar sin ver me choco con alguien y al ver hacia adelante me encuentro con la rubia de la cual el primer dia conocí. Me sorprendió un poco y le doy la mano para que se levante

\- Lo siento estaba un poco distraida muchas gracias - me dice fijandome un poco en ella ya que no le había prestado tanta atencion aquella vez.

-Amm si, esto... nosotros ya nos conocemos eres Asia Argento verdad? ¿soy Issei Hyodo te acuerdas? fue hace unos dias que te encontre con una amiga jeje... - le digo causando una sonrisa en ella ya que al parecer si me recuerda

\- ¡Es verdad! jamas pude agradecerles por eso, muchas gracias! realmente les agradezco y fue un milagro el que los haya encontrado. - me dice sonriendo a mas no poder, esta chica me agrada ya que se nota que es muy pura y que es realmente fiel al señor algo que me hace sonreir facilmente ante eso.

\- Unos minutos despues - me encuentro tomando un helado con ella, ella me conto sobre su vida y pude saber quién es perfectamente. Recorde que Miguel me había contado sobre una Doncella y al parecer era ella la cual su vida no fue de lo mejor de echo le fue bastante mal y decidió ir con los Angeles Caidos por lo cual ahora debe de estar con ellos. No me agrada para nada ya que ellos seguramente intentarán extraerle su Sacred Gear pero no dejaré que eso suceda. Al llegar a un parque ella me cuenta sobre que solo quería tener amigos y plantar flores con ellos y rezarle al señor, lo cual a mi me encantaría ser su amigo por lo que le pregunto de manera amable

\- Asia, te gustaría ser mi amiga? te prometo que podremos ir a hacer todo lo que tanto anhelas sin ningun problema - le respondo haciendola llorar de la alegría asintiendo lo cual tambien me hace muy feliz pero no todo podría ser de esa manera si tan solo un Angel Caido arruinara el momento verdad...

\- Lamento que eso no se pueda hacer, Asia te necesito así que vuelve de una vez por todas - habla una Angel Caida que tan solo por ver su arrogancia y su poder maligno me da asco, lo peor es que no tiene ninguna intención de tratarla bien a Asia la cual esta asiente pero antes de que vaya con ella la detengo

\- ¿Por que no puede hacer lo que ella quiere? o mejor dicho... ¿tu eres acaso alguien que puede decidir sobre los demas cuando estás arriesgando tu vida angel caido? - le pregunto de manera hostil a lo que la hago enfurecer abriendo sus pares de alas lo cual no me intimida en lo mas mínimo ya que es bastante débil.

\- ¡No me hables de esa manera misero humano! - crea bastantes lanzas de luz a las cuales logro esquivar con facilidad y creo una barrera para que no lastime a Asia quien esta detrás de mi y invoco mi flecha para que la ataque... esta flecha me la dio Gabriel y dijo que es para que no demuestre mi verdadero poder de Ángel por lo cual la debo usar de manera seguida para que no se descubra mi poder ademas de que dijo que la flecha solo la puedo portar yo por alguna razón y que es muy poderosa.

\- ¡Flecha del Paraíso responde a el rey de los relampagos!- creo un torbellino de viento hacia la angel caida la cual no parece afectarle por una razón. Eso era una ilusion y ahora mismo me encuentro detras de ella quien al darse vuelta con terror al verme la golpeo hacia el suelo y le arranco uno de sus pares de alas haciendo que grite por el dolor y que se desmaye...

\- Asia, volvamos a casa... - le digo acercandome a ella quien me veía feliz y nos ibamos juntos a casa nuevamente... sin duda creo que hoy hice un acto de bien al salvar a los demás aunque no haya eliminado a la Angel Caida por el simple echo de que no quiero meterme en problemas y tampoco quería eliminarla frente a asia por lo que lo unico que le hice fue corromper sus recuerdos con otros con un poco de magia sacra...

Al llegar noto que Kuroka la mira fijamente a Asia y le digo a esta que se presente

\- S-Soy Asia Argento... un gusto conocerle... - hace una reverencia frente a Kuroka la cual la mira con una sonrisa

\- Soy Kuroka Toujou Nya~ espero que nos llevemos bien~ - lo dice mirando divertida a Asia quien le asiente con una sonrisa causando un poco de risitas en Kuroka la cual al acercarse le pregunta algo que me hace suspirar bastante...

\- Asia chan no me digas que ya le besaste a Issei kun nya~? - al preguntarle esto el rostro de Asia se pone en multicolor causandome mucha gracia y riendome bastante por esto ya que ella es muy inocente respecto a la sociedad y el hablar con los demas... sin dudas ella sería como una hermanita menor para mí. Luego de una charla comemos juntos riendonos de vez en cuando por las cosas que le hacía decir kuroka a asia para luego decidirme ir a dormir y antes dandole la habitación la cual sería para Asia ya que mi casa era bastante grande y contaba con 4 pisos de altura. Pasando las horas yo no podía dormir asi que me levante a tomar algo de jugo ya que mi garganta estaba realmente seca y note que kuroka se levantaba tambien para ir a agarrar algo para tomar... pero vi la mirada de Kuroka algo perdida... le sucederá algo? o es mi imaginación?.. decido acercarme a ella

\- ¿Kuroka te sucede algo? - le pregunto algo preocupado por que siempre la vi feliz y activa y jamas la había visto con esa mirada por lo que no me agrado demasiado el verla así...

\- ¡¿E-Eh?! Ah eres tu Issei kun, es solo que me pregunto si de verdad hice bien en ayudar a mi hermana... verás hace no mucho yo era sierva de un demonio de clase alta. El me trataba mal y aveces me golpeaba y un día el quizo golpear a Shirone. Ella se llama Koneko Toujou y es mi hermanita, ella siempre fue muy inocente y yo solo la quería proteger por lo que mate a mi amo y escape de allí dejando que koneko escapara hacia otro lado ya que me dieron caza por haberme convertido en una demonio renegada y no quería que a ella la asesinen y por eso me siento mal... creo que hice mal en eso y ahora me debe de estar odiando. Soy una pésima hermana y lo se perfectamente... - se pone a llorar y me destroza verla así por lo que trato de consolarla abrazandola ya que ahora se que la peliblanca gremory es la hermana de kuroka

\- No eres una mala hermana, eres una gran hermana y lo que hiciste fue solo para protegerla... yo sé donde esta tu hermana. Es una sierva de los Gremory ahora y esta en perfecta condición, es posible que ella te odie ahora y tenga miedo de su poder de ser una gran poseedora de Senjutsu pero se que en lo mas profundo de ella te ama y sabe que no lo hiciste aproposito. Te juro Kuroka que no te estoy mintiendo y se que eres una gran persona - le trato de animar ya que no me gusta verla de esa forma sonriendole y ella levantando su rostro viendome

\- L-Lo dices de v-v-verdad? *Snif* - me dice llorando

\- Si, eres una hermosa chica y una gran hermana que Koneko no debería desaprovechar y debe saberlo en estos momentos. Lo se por que te conozco desde hace unos días y se que eres amable, un poco caprichosa pero buena persona, tienes un autoestima enorme y eso lo aprecio bastante, eres una nekomata sumamente feliz y responsable. Te preocupas por tu familia y por tus amigos, y sobretodo eres firme en todo lo que haces y pase lo que pase logras sacar una solución por ello no deberías llorar por algo que estuviste sufriendo. Debes seguir adelante como lo hiciste todo este tiempo esta bien? - Le digo abrazandola y palmeando su cabeza viendo como se tranquiliza poco a poco calmandome...

\- Si.. Ise.. Gracias.. de verdad..~ - Me lo dice ronroneando y durmiendose y yo sonrío satisfecho sin moverme ya que la tenía en mis brazos tomando un poco de jugo y durmiendome en la silla con ella...

...

 _ **\- Avance -**_

...

\- Te arrepentirás de haberme ignorado estupido pajaro! -

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap! no tengo nada mas que decir, realmente agradezco sus reviews y mucho mas el que les este gustando :D, sin nada mas que decir nos leemos en el proximo cap que va a estar movido en sorpresas y muchas cosas!

Nos vemos pronto, hvick


	5. Batallas y Sentimientos : Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de High school DxD no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**_

 _ **REVIEWS:**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Alber Breaker: A lo que quise llegar con eso es que no habrá ninguna "Extra" por decirlo de una manera o simplemente una amante, y que todas serán parte del corazón de issei ya que este se enamorara de todas y les será fiel por sobretodo. Lo siento si no me explique bien y gracias por tu review! :D Saludos Crack :)**_

 _ **Zafir09: Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y no te preocupes que el Booster Gear lo tendra aunque no siempre! no te diré nada mas por el echo de que no te quiero dar un spoiler jaja pero muchas gracias por tu review! PD: Soy tu fan jaja. Saludos Crack :D :)**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **-¡No me molestes y vete de una vez!- Conversación de de alguien**_

 _ **-[Compañero no te retrases y corre]- .Conversaciones de seres anormales/seres que estan dentro de alguien.**_

 _ **"¿Como quieres que vaya allí si estoy en otro continente?" .Conversaciónes atravez de un teléfono,etc.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **POV Issei**_

Ya pasaron los 2 dias que faltaban, el día anterior kuroka me entreno bastante y tambien entrene junto con irina y al final me decidí por llamar a koneko para que arreglen sus cosas. Obviamente no fue la mejor manera pero necesitaban hablar, no me gusta ver de esa manera a kuroka por ello antes del rating game quería simplemente que ambas se reencuentren e intenten arreglar sus cosas de la mejor manera posible

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **-POV Koneko-**_

En estos momentos me encontraba caminando por el parque, me preguntaba Issei-sempai tenía Senjutsu ya que su poder era muy parecido a eso cuando veo que alguien me esta llamando por mi celular. Decido ver quien es y era issei-sempai, recuerdo que le habíamos dado nuestro numero por si algo sucedia antes del rating game

"¿Moshi moshi?"

"Hola Koneko-chan, queria saber si estabas ocupada? si es asi llamaré en otro momento" - me dice Issei-sempai algo preocupado, noto esto al instante y le respondo

"No estoy ocupada, que necesitas?"

"Es solo que, me gustaría que vengas a mi casa un momento. Podrías?" - me pregunta con el mismo tono de voz, a lo que respondo que si y colgamos la llamada. Me pregunto que quedrá el de mi

 _ **...**_

 _ **Minutos mas tarde..**_

 _ **...**_

Al llegar a la casa de Issei-sempai toco la puerta esperando una respuesta que a los segundos se abre esta mostrandome a issei-sempai con una sonrisa en su rostro y me permite entrar viendo como su casa parecía lujosa pero no tanto como las cosas que tiene Buchou

\- Sientate por favor, y esperame un momento - me dice asintiendo a ello y sentandome en un sofa que había en lo que parecia el living de la casa.. A los minutos el viene pero mi mirada no se concentra en el especificamente..

\- ¡¿Kuroka-nee?! Qué significa esto Issei-sempai! - le pregunto enojada y intimidada por volverla a ver, a mi hermana la que me trajo todo lo malo a mi mundo y a la que mas odio.

\- Tranquilizate koneko-chan... quiero que ambas tomen asiento por favor, les explicaré detalladamente... - nos dice issei-sempai serio a lo cual asiento y me tranquilizo un poco aunque no dejo de ver a kuroka-nee la cual se coloca al lado de el con un rostro triste? seguro trata de engañarme por lo que veo a issei-sempai que me mira de forma extraña.

\- Koneko-chan... tu hermana me conto todo, ella también fue la que me enseño el poder espiritual que seguramente ya notaste en los entrenamientos. Es decir, que ella me enseño Senjutsu por lo cual le estoy bastante agradecido ya que sin ello jamas hubiese podido llegar a donde estoy en estos momentos. Ella me conto absolutamente todos los detalles sobre lo que le paso y por que te abandono por ello quería traerte hoy a casa para decirte que por favor la dejes hablar y contarte la verdad. No te vamos a obligar ni yo ni ella a que decidas perdonarla o no, solamente quiero que la escuches y con eso te lo agradecería enormemente - me dice con un rostro serio y algo preocupado, lo pienso un poco y decido asentir ya que quería escuchar desde los labios de kuroka-nee lo que le llama "la verdad" ya que ella me abandono solo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como ella aunque jamas le creí del todo...

\- Esta bien, pero quiero que me digas la verdad y no lo que me dijiste cuando me abandonaste kuroka-nee - le digo un poco triste ya que aunque no le crea del todo eso no quita que me haya dolido bastante lo que dijo y el que me haya abandonado me hace sentir peor... ademas de que fue gracias a Sirzechs-sama y a Rias-buchou que sigo viva.

al decir eso kuroka-nee tiembla un poco lo cual no pasa desapercibido por mi y al instante issei-sempai asiente y se va de la sala dejandome sola con kuroka-nee la cual me mira fijamente soltando un suspiro y empezando a hablarme

 _ **POV Kuroka**_

Cuando issei me dijo que espere en su habitacion y cuando me llamo para bajar jamas me espere que me encontrara otra vez con Shirone, me puse bastante nerviosa y triste cuando issei le dijo que tendría que contarle la verdad. Y me sorprendí cuando me dijo que tambien le diga la verdad ya que al abandonarle le dije cosas horribles y luego me fui llorando, me sentía un asco y sinceramente no queria volver a recordar eso jamas. Supongo que esta será la ultima oportunidad para que mi hermana me perdone por ello le dire absolutamente todo

\- En el momento en que estabamos con nuestro amo el era genial, nos trataba bastante bien ya que muchos nos querían en su sequito por ser las pocas de las Nekoshou que quedan. Y como sabrás nuestra especie no se junta con la de los hombres por alguna razon desde hace siglos, por esa razón la extinción de nuestra especie estubo en peligro varios ratos. Pero volviendo a donde estaba nuestro amo nos cuidaba, nos trataba bien y era gentil con todas. Hasta que en un momento en una misión este cambio totalmente...

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

Mis queridos siervos, derrotemos a ese demonio reencarnado de una vez! Kuroka!

\- ¡Si! [Bomba de Barreras] - Lanze el ataque mas peligroso ya que ese mounstruo no parecía ser nada debil, mis compañeras tambien lanzaron sus mejores ataques y shirone estaba detras mia

PUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Se escucho el ruido exacto de que ese mounstruo había caido, estabamos en una mision al norte de Europa luchando con un demonio renegado que era demasiado peligroso. En estos momentos lo habíamos derrotado con esos ataques.. o eso creíamos.

\- Yupiii! Lo hemos derrotado! jajaja... ugh... - se arrodillaba lentamente mi compañera de equipo, la mire con horror y fui inmediatamente a ella junto a shirone viendo como los otros seguian peleando pero mi error fue puesto en algo, o mas especificamente en no proteger a quien debería proteger.

\- AKINOOOOOOOOOOOO! - corrí con horror al verla sangrar y instantaneamente use lo que me quedaba de energía junto con shirone curando el cuerpo de mi compañera, almenos gracias a nuestros poderes pudimos hacer que esta deje de sangrar y que su energia este estable. Aunque no podría continuar pero al ver a mi izquierda precisamente donde estaba el amo vi como el demonio o mounstruo ese le habia empujado varios metros de donde estabamos. Solo pude correr a ver si estaba bien y este estaba sonriendo mientras tosia un poco dandome la vuelta para ver que mis otras compañeras acababan de una vez con esa bestia o mounstruo que nos acabamos de enfrentar..

\- ¡Amooooo! - fuimos todos a verle y este no parecía despertar. Decidimos volver ya que todo había acabado y koneko habia ido conmigo por el echo de que pensamos que no sería dificil ya que de vez en cuando nos enfrentabamos a demonios renegados pero jamas pensamos que este sería tan fuerte y mucho menos que sobreviviese a mi poder maximo del cual solo el amo pudo hacerle frente aunque termino lastimado levemente..

 _ **...**_

 _ **1 semana despues..**_

 _ **...**_

El amo cambio repentinamente, veía como de la nada este se habia convertido en algo peor de lo que era antes. Atacaba a todas mis compañeras sin excepcion y nos trataba mal... ya van una semana de lo ocurrido y al dia siguiente cuando desperto empezo a tratarnos de la peor manera posible. Note como este tenía un cambio algo oscuro y supuse que seria por que la bestia a la que nos enfrentamos le haya infectado algo... sinceramente no sabía que hacer y no recurriria a atacarle ya que yo no soy asi.

Ahora me encontraba con koneko decidiendo que hacer y intentando hacer algo para que esto termine de una vez

\- KUROKA! - me gritaba mi amo a lo que al instante temerosa fui a verle para ver que es lo que quería.

\- S-S-Si, que se le ofrece amo? - le pregunto un poco asustada ya que no quería lastimarlo ni mucho menos y como el es mi amo yo no podia hacerle nada ya que me convertiria en una renegada, y eso era lo ultimo que quería hacer.

El se acerca un poco a mi y me da una bofeteada a lo que lo miro incredula y este me empuja al suelo golpeandome levemente y doliendome la espalda por el golpe viendo como este se acercaba y me daba la vuelta sabiendo que es lo que intentaba hacer aunque antes de que haga algo veo como mis compañeras se acercan a ver y al ver esto empujan un poco al amo

\- Amo por favor tranquilisece usted no esta en si! - le dice una compañera atemorizada viendo como el amo se enfada al parecer empujandola y empezando a golpearla empezando a sentir mucho miedo y este mira hacia mis otras compañeras

\- Malditas zorras no me sirven de nada! y a ti te voy a hacer sufrir por no querer dejarte tocar nekomata. Te arrebataré a tu hermana y seguro que eso te encantará ver JAJAJAJAJA - lo dice riendose y viendolo con mucha furia y a la vez muy asustada. Realmente no quería que le haga nada a koneko ya que no tiene la culpa de nada

\- Por favor amo calme... - me golpea y me hace sangrar un poco usando algo de energia por lo cual una compañera lo golpea empujandolo y este incredulo viendola para luego poner una cara de furia extrema

\- Que se supone que haces? SABES QUE YO TE SALVE VERDAD! MUERE! - Se acerca rapidamente y trato de decirle que escape a mis compañeras pero instantaneamente el amo saca su espada y la traspasa por cada una de mis compañeras haciendolas sangrar y viendo como estas caian poco a poco, me asuste bastante y decidi correr de allí a buscar a koneko. No puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo y menos con ese mounstruo que no es el amo, el ya se murio estoy segura de ello por eso tengo que correr y sacar a koneko de aqui lo antes posible

Sigo corriendo subiendo las escaleras llegando a donde esta koneko aunque antes de entrar veo como una voz me detiene al instante ademas de que siento que mi corazón se estruge, esto solo lo puede hacer alguien y ese alguien me sigue llamando y siento que se esta acercando cada vez mas. Mi miedo aumenta y al pensarlo demasiado solo me queda una opción

\- KUROKA! VEN AQUI ESTÚPIDA GATA! AMBAS YA NO ME SIRVEN POR ESO DEJENSE MATAR POR SU AMO JAJAJAJA! - ese sinico esta detrás de mi, lo bueno es que gracias a que descanse ese dia pude recuperar mis poderes y ya no estoy tan debil como lo estaba contra el cuerpo del mounstruo ese, compañeras les juro que no dejaré que su muerte sea en vano. Lo matare personalmente a la persona que nos salvo del hambre y de que nos mataran a nosotras, Koneko espero que me perdones por lo que pasará y espero que puedas seguir con vida... Decido poner un sello de una barrera en la habitación de koneko la cual seguramente estara durmiendo para que no escuche y como esta echa de mi poder el parasito que controla el cuerpo de el amo no podrá pasar ya que me asegurare de que no tenga la suficiente energia posible para que rompa el sello

Decido ir un paso adelante y enfrentarme a este mounstruo de una vez por todas. Necesito eliminarlo rapidamente para no cansarme luego ya que al saber que me volvere una demonio renegada seguramente iran a buscarme para eliminarme. Por lo tanto me camuflaré y desaparecere con lo mucho que me quede de poder de aquí

El me intenta atacar rapidamente con su espada a lo cual yo respondo con una barrera y hago que mi cuerpo tome su ultima forma de Senjutsu la cual me permite luchar con energía negativa y positiva a lo cual el retrocede y yo respondo acercandome lo mas rapido que mis piernas dan lanzandole un golpe que le da de lleno haciendole escupir bastante sangre aunque me sorprende que este haya escupido la sangre misma que tiene el amo aunque sin distraerme retrocedo un poco lanzandole ráfagas de energia a lo cual el responde con su espada protegiendose automaticamente y imitando los movimientos que hacia el amo haciendome enfurecer bastante

\- DEJA YA ESTO Y DEVUELVELE EL CUERPO AL AMO! - Le digo llorando al cuerpo inerte que tengo delante de mi el cual se rie de manera sadica y sin sentimientos y empiezo a llorar ya que tendré que matar al que me salvo mi vida... pero realmente no me importa ahora solo debo matarle y vengar a todas mis compañeras, no dejaré que lastime a shirone JAMAS!

[Kuroka... Kuroka...] - me paralizo al escuchar esa voz... e-e-es la del AMO!

\- A-Amo?... -

[Kuroka.. yo, perdonadme todas] - me pongo a llorar al escuchar que el amo dice eso...

\- N-Noo usted no hizo nada perdoname a mi por no haberlo protegido amo Snif* Snif* -

[No llores tonta, sigue adelante y asesina a ese mounstruo.. solo te pido eso por favor. Gracias por todo Kuroka y sigue con tu vida, te aseguro que alguien te cuidará pronto y todo saldra bien con tu hermana.. Ahora me debo ir, solo me quedaba esta parte de energía para dedicarte estas palabras. No estas sola y eso no lo olvides jamas... adios Kuroka] - me dice mi amo con sus ultimas palabras a las cuales asiento limpiando mis lagrimas decido concentrar todo mi poder en la palma de mi mano para darle el ultimo ataque al verle noto que este también concentra todo su poder en la espada. Esto solo puede terminar de una sola manera y es acabando con el mounstruo que asesino a todos.

\- Este sera el ultimo golpe MOUNSTRUO! - Voy con mi maxima velocidad a atacarle y el hace lo mismo...

...

\- Guha... maldita... Plof~ - Pude golpearle con exito sudando bastante y suspirando por mi victoria aunque la espada no deja de dirigir el poder y empieza a quemar todo a su alrededor. Maldicion esto jamas termina, abro el sello y entro a la habitación a buscar a shirone que estaba despierta para salir afuera y ahora viene el momento donde tendré que mentirle... me duele mucho pero debo decirselo.

\- Kuroka-nee que sucede? por que esta lleno de sangre el cuerpo del Amo? - me pregunta inocentemente y muy triste, ella va entendiendo el por que esta así el... me duele demasiado verla asi. Trago saliva y decido mentirle para evitar el dolor que puede traer como consecuencia ya que después de todo yo cometi este error y debo pagarlo con el odio de ella, o almenos eso creo que es lo mejor para todos no es asi?

\- Shirone tu no me sirves, eres solo una escoria de mi especie que no tiene poder suficiente para proteger a nadie. Si quieres sobrevivir te recomiendo que salgas corriendo de aquí, espero no volver a verte - se lo digo de la manera mas fria posible sintiendo como algo dentro de mí se rompe y alejandome lejos de ella rompiendo en llanto escapandome de ese lugar con mi corazón echo pedazos por lo que acabo de decir... espero que sobrevivas shirone. -

 _ **\- Fin de FlashBack -**_

 _ **\- POV -**_

\- Eso fue lo que sucedio Sniff~ lo siento mucho Shironee~ Sniff~ -Empieza a llorar viendo a su hermana quien la veia que estaba llorando también y sobretodo su rostro era el de alguien mortificado por recibir tal noticia. Ella se dio cuenta al instante que no fue culpa de su hermana y la fue a abrazar llorando juntas durante un par de minutos.

\- Vaya, así que ya se recoinciliaron jeje - Dice el angel bajando las escaleras y viendo como las dos nekomatas asentian sonriendo y abrazadas con los ojos hinchados por las lagrimas

\- Si Issei-sempai le creo a Kuroka-nee sama y se que ella jamas me abandonara otra vez - lo dice viendolo a el sekiryuutei el cual se estaba por ir con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- Bueno, iré a el club de lo ocultismo para ir con irina a pelear contra ese pollito idiota. Koneko chan te recomiendo ir también, kuroka tu te quedas y toma - le lanza un interruptor el cual ella lo agarra extrañada - Es como un simulador de T.V aunque este te transmitira lo que será de la pelea de mi contra ese phenex. Se que estaras inquieta si no sabes lo que esta sucediendo así que le pedi a la peliplatina que me diese ese favor para traertelo y que estes informada - le decía este viendo como esta sonreia y asentia ante su líder el cual se iba con la nekoshou pequeña hacia el club de lo ocultismo.

..

 _ **Club de la investigación de lo oculto**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **1 hora despues...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **POV Issei**_

Ya despues de 1 hora en ir al club de lo ocultismo y esperar a esa tal Grayfia me empiezo a aburrir cuando noto un circulo magico en medio de la sala dandome entender que ahora empezaba la batalla... de esta salía la peliplatina la cual simplemente me llamo a mi y a irina la cual estaba a mi lado a que nos paremos allí, al ir todos los demas nos saludaron deseandonos suerte y me volteo a ver a irina quien parecía algo nerviosa

\- Descuida irina, todo saldrá bien jamas dejare que ese estúpido te toque un solo cabello - le digo con una mirada decidida a la cual ella asiente con una sonrisa alegrandome profundamente por que ella sienta confianza en que ganaré esta batalla, que de echo lo hare y eso pienso hacer despues de todo como dijo Ddraig si es que soy un dragón jamas debo de dejarme evitar por lo cual en este mismo dia le demostrare a ese Phenex que jamas tuvo que evitarme...

Ya despues de unos minutos fuimos teletransportados al mismo lugar, por lo cual supuse que esto era una dimension de bolsillo como lo describia Gabriel al enseñarme sobre las tecnicas comunes que tenian los demonios al hacer un rating game. Lo que no entendía es el por que es este tipo de juego ya que gabriel me dijo que existian muchos tipos de juegos en un rating game aunque este es el mas común de todos, sin dudas esto es solo una prueba para ver que tan fuerte es un "humano y una castaña humana" contra un Phenex. Los demonios llegan a ser molestos y a la vez demasiados estupidos al parecer...

"Un gusto, yo seré su arbitro en este Rating Game. Soy Grayfia Lucifuge, una criada de la casa Gremory. En el nombre de el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer mantendré los ojos puestos en este juego. Mediante un acuerdo entre Rias-sama y Riser-sama hemos llegado a la conclusión del lugar asignado para la pelea. El lugar en el cual se jugará sera en donde asiste Rias-sama la Academia Kuoh. Las bases de ambos contrincantes son, en primer lugar la base de Riser Phenex será el cuarto del consejo estudiantil, ubicada en el nuevo edificio. Y la base de Issei Hyodo será la sala del club de la investigación de lo oculto, situada en el edificio de la vieja escuela. En este Rating Game no se permitirá usar la promoción ya que el equipo de Issei Hyodo tan solo son 2. A los participantes se les dará 1 frasco de lagrimas Phoenix para ambos equipos. Sin mas que decir que comienze el Rating Game" Decía la peliplatino con su voz que resonaba en todo el lugar. Este es mi momento y no lo desaprovechare así que apenas ella termino de hablar mire a Irina y ella me miro asintiendo y abriendo un mapa empeze a pensar para luego dar un plan.

\- Irina ve y pon trampas en el bosque, también pon una barrera de ilusión sobre la base y utiliza a Excalibur para hacer un torbellino en el Gimnasio. Posiblemente ellos vayan a esos lugares por el echo de que intentarán tomar el centro que es lo mas importante para el ataque principal. Yo iré directamente a la base enemiga, te veo allí ya que entrenamos juntos durante estos 2 años. Así que demuestrame que eres fuerte vale? - le digo sonriendole a lo cual ella asiente sonriendo y dirigiendose como dijimos en el plan. Yo me esperare un poco ya que no se necesita ser impaciente para atacar o si? a los minutos me levanto de el sillón de el club de investigacion de lo oculto y camino pacificamente a llegar a la otra base... esto es realmente aburrido pero se siente tranquilo el ambiente

 _ **\- POV Irina -**_

Issei-kun lo acaba de decir, estos 2 años tienen que tener sentido. De lo contrario solo sería un estorbo para la iglesia y una decepcion para gabriel sama como para issei kun, yo quiero ser fuerte y lo demostrare ahora... ahora mismo me dirijo a ver que hacen los peones que al parecer cayeron en la trampa que coloque en el bosque por parte de issei-kun... si que son ingenuas para caer en un truco tan facil contra su enemigo

\- Vaya, así que una barrera eh... realmente esto no nos va a derrotar.. sal de donde estes ahora - dice una de las peones a lo cual las demas se rien, realmente son ingenuas si creen que me derrotaran con tanta arrogancia.. decido salir sorprendiendoles un poco y antes de que digan algo les ataco con mi excalibur haciendo que esta se convirtiera en agujas filosas las cuales por practica les sonrió causando un escalofrio en todas y empiezo a atacarles con la mayor rapidez posible...

 _ **5 minutos despues...**_

 **"5 peones y 1 alfil de Raiser-sama se retiran"**

\- Jeh, el plan de issei funciono al final... también el torbellino me salio bien por suerte.. esa técnica la estube practicando con issei kun mucho y sigo cansandome luego de usarla. Aunque ahora no es momento de quejarse ya que debo ir a la base enemiga para juntarme con issei kun...

Al correr hacia la base enemiga siento peligro por lo que me equipo a Mimic creandose en una espada la cual me protege de al parecer una [Caballo] de ese yakitori. Lo siento issei kun pero me tardaré un poco en ir a verte jeje...

Tambien noto que estan todos los demas aquí, vaya sin dudas esto me terminara agotando mas de lo que pense fufufu

\- Eres rapida, quieres tener una batalla de Espadas exorcista? sin dudas sería un honor pelear contra uno de los fragmentos de [Excalibur] - me dice esa [Caballo]... realmente es rapida por lo cual asiento sonriendo enormemente al recibir esa petición de ella por lo que me pongo en guardia con la espada aún en su forma normal mirando fijamente el movimiento de mi contrincante

\- Ah... esta Caramine... en lo unico que piensa es en espadas y en espadas... no va a cambiar nunca, y cuando creo que hay una chica linda para que nos derrote resulta ser que también piensa en espadas. Vaya suerte mala que tengo verdad? - dice una chica rubia de coletas que logro divisar... sin dudas ella debe de ser algo de ese Phenex ya que es identica a el.

\- ¿Quien eres? tu no pelearas cierto? - le pregunto ya que me intriga que ella no haya dado ninguna intención de derrotarme ni tampoco ejerce demasiado poder por lo cual supuse que ella esta allí por otra razón...

\- ¿Yo? - se autoseñala sonriendo - Soy Ravel Phenex, hermana menor de Raiser Phenex. Y estas en lo correcto, yo no ataco ni tampoco estoy en el sequito de mi hermano, soy algo así como una animadora del grupo. Ademas de que estoy en su clan por el echo de protegerlo ademas de estar ejercida por mi madre. Muy bien de tu parte el saber eso exorcista fufu~ - se rie un poco, realmente no entiendo demasiado pero no decido darle una explicación a lo cual me dirijo rapidamente a la caballo cambiando mi espada por un latigo con un filo de navaja en la punta lanzandosela a lo cual ella protege con bastante suerte la verdad ya que esa velocidad que di parece ser demasiada para sus ojos.. doy varios pasos atras y cambio el latigo a una lanza que desprende relampagos de energía sacra a lo cual ella asombrada retrocede intentando atacarme de a poco aunque sus intentos son inutiles ya que puedo ver cada uno de sus ataques con suma facilidad ademas de que mi lanza no solo desprende energía sacra... si no que hace que el ataque del enemigo sea contaminado con esta y aunque ella no se de cuenta poco a poco va perdiendo energia a lo que sonrio plenamente y cambio mi lanza a varias agujas como lo hice con las otras ya poniendome sería para terminar con todo esto... atacandola aunque ella crea un escudo magico lo cual hace que mi excalibur no pueda pasar aunque creo una espada con agujas y creo un viento cortante el cual destruye totalmente el escudo viendo como el rostro de ella pasa a ser de sorpresa extrema. Me encanta esa mirada como si supiese que yo ya gane esta batalla

\- ¡¿C-Como puedes tener tantas [Sacred Gear]? pense que tenías solo la [Excalibur]!? - me dice sorprendiendome un poco aunque decido explicarle el por que puedo crear varias formas de mi excalibur... es bastante simple la verdad ya que mi espada esta echa para eso

\- No son [Sacred Gears]... mi [Excalibur] es [Excalibur Mimic]. Toma cualquier forma que yo piense y ataca de la forma que yo quiera mientras la porte, es por ello que puedo hacer tantas espadas u cosas diferentes con el mismo atributo. Ahora terminemos con esto, [Regalloon Mimic] - le lanzo mi mayor ataque tratando de que las demas también perezcan con esto... Practique esta técnica con Gabriel sama la cual me dijo que ese tipo de ataque esta en todas las [Excalibur] y es bastante arriesgado ya que puede quitarme toda la capacidad fisica y magica en un solo golpe. Aunque es el mas fuerte de todos y se trata de miles de cortes horizontales creando una estructura dorada con mucho poder sagrado lo cual trato de evitar ya que si reciben ese golpe perezeran al instante y me prohibieron hacer eso por lo cual solo trato de darles un golpe severo aunque eso no quita el que mi energía se vaya al instante...

 **"3 peones, 2 caballos y 2 torres de Raiser-sama se retiran"** Escucho el anuncio de que todo ya se termino viendo como la rubia de coletas aun sigue en pie, al parecer vio que ese ataque era bastante peligroso y se fue de ese lugar. Sin dudas es inteligente y no como su hermano... ahh en fin ese ataque sinceramente me hizo cansar bastante... sin mas me dirijo a el edificio nuevo subiendo al tejado donde se encuentra Issei-kun rapidamente. Escucho ruidos de golpes pero solo con eso mis piernas reaccionan mas rapido, no te preocupes issei kun ya estoy aqui contigo.

 _ **\- POV Issei -**_

Hace ya unos minutos que logro escuchar los anuncios de Grayfia sobre que todos perdieron, veía en cada momento como el se divertia mas al recibir ataques mios los cuales eran bastante fuertes... sin dudas tendré que ponerme serio para derrotar a este maldito ya que se regenera a cada momento y ademas aun quedan las lagrimas Phoenix.. la sonrisa sadica y de satisfacción por ver como me canso poco a poco que obviamente es falso ya que mi poder es mucho mas grande y lo unico que hago es darle una esperanza a el me estan irritando... aunque esto se cancela al ver como Irina viene a mi lado a lo cual le sonrio plenamente ya que estaba mas que satisfecho por su gran pelea aunque también veo como la reina de ese idiota llega allí. Esa misma fue la que beso ese día al meterse con Irina lo cual provoco una ira interior en mi bastante alta...

 _ **\- FlashBack -**_

\- Mira estupido... lo que tu jamas podrás hacer con esa exorcista lo puedo hacer yo jajaja - lo dice mientras llama a su reina y la besa tocandola causando un asco bastante grande en mi y en irina que parecía desagradarle demasiado, tambien a los demas incomodando totalmente el ambiente y haciendome enojar bastante...

\- Yakitori... te recomiendo que te alejes bastante de irina si no quieres que te destruya esa sonrisa que tienes - le dije eso instantaneamente ya que por alguna razón eso me dio una ira enorme aunque mis dudas se responden por si solas al escuchar una voz que había escuchado hace unos días.

-[ ¡Jajaja compañero los dragones somos bastante celosos con nuestras parejas, por lo que el que te desagrade ese plebeyo sin duda es normal... ademas de lo que esta haciendo es un insulto para nosotros por lo cual lo que dijiste es exactamente lo que un dragón de verdad diria! sin dudas ese pajaro acaba de condenar su muerte Jajajaja ]- me dice Ddraig mentalmente, es cierto. Aunque no sea del todo un dragon por tener a Ddraig tengo sus instintos, supongo que es normal esto y realmente me asquea bastante este pajaro. Estoy de acuerdo totalmente con el y sin dudas ahora estoy seguro de lo que haré y sera el borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro y demostrarle lo temerosos que son los dragones celestiales...

 _ **\- Fin de FlashBack -**_

En fin, ahora me encuentro con Irina quien decide irse a un lado para pelear con la Reina de el pajarito. Le doy las lagrimas Phoenix a ella ya que la note bastante cansada, supongo que esos ataques realmente cansan fisicamente ya que irina durante estos años de duro entrenamiento sobre las técnicas en la [Excalibur Mimic] nunca pudo realmente soportar tanto poder de estas. Por lo que se perfectamente que ella tiene un gran rendimiento de poder y también un limite de fuerza por tanta cantidad de energía junta. Aunque realmente le estoy agradecido por haberme ayudado cuando enrealidad ahora debo ser yo el que derrote a esta basura... aumento mi poder bastante y activo mi poder [Senjutsu].

\- ¿Empezamos serios Raiser? ya me canse de los juegos... - le digo serio y me muevo a una velocidad que al parecer el no pudo seguir creando una barrera delante de el y lanzando puños con energía espiritual que impactan fuertemente en su ser causando que este sangre bastante por la boca y creo varias ilusiones de espadas haciendo que este empieze a caer al suelo viendo como poco a poco respondía para lanzarme una bola llena de fuego a lo cual respondo creando una barrera que facilmente para el ataque de este haciendolo enojar bastante.

\- ¡Maldito... así que te estabas aguantando ese poder durante un tiempo, no me importa mi victoria esta asegurada JAJAJAJA! - lo dice levantando sus brazos a lo cual yo respondo rapidamente acercandome a el y diciendole algo al oido que lo deja totalmente aterrado..

\- De verdad crees eso?... - le digo al oido para luego crear muchas flechas y lanzarselas a el que las cubre con fuego mágico creando una barrera a lo cual se distrae ya que ese yo no era precisamente... había creado una ilusion para que pensase que yo le estaba atacando en ese momento aunque jamas me fui de su lado. Por lo cual le ataco con mi maximo poder de energía sacra.. esto debería funcionar ya que si le golpeo fuertemente en su alma este perdería la consciencia y al mismo tiempo su regeneracion no tendría exito alguno. Por lo cual le golpeo creando un sonido muy fuerte a su alrededor y me ve para luego retorcerse y escupir una gran cantidad de sangre cayendo al suelo y demostrando que quedo insconciente sonriendo y viendo como la reina estaba en sus ultimas... aunque Irina estaba bastante bien, pero esta pelea ya termino.

 **"Raiser-sama esta insconciente, la victoria es para el equipo de Hyodou Issei"** \- Sonrió bastante al escuchar eso y al instante al darme la vuelta siento como Irina muy feliz esta sobre mi a lo cual le acaricio la cabeza levemente llevandonos a lo que sería el club de lo ocultismo. Aunque lo que nunca me espere es que a los 5 minutos luego de haber festejado todo se vaya otra vez... y esta vez va enserio.

 _ **..**_

 _ **5 minutos despues...**_

 _ **..**_

Mientras festejaba veo como un círculo magico se crea en la sala del club de lo oculto revelando a un ser que conozco ya que leí sobre el. Sirzechs Lucifer el actual Maou, el se acerca a mi y me sonrie a lo cual asiento

\- Felicitaciones Issei-kun... sin dudas eres fuerte y realmente me sorprendió mucho tu batalla contra Raiser Phenex... nada mas que decir que tu también estuviste genial y ese control con el fragmento de excalibur es casi perfecto. Soy Sirzechs Lucifer el actual Maou por cierto jaja - me dice riendose un poco rascandose la nuca a lo cual correspondo, no me cae mal sinceramente aunque noto que se crea un circulo magico y todos miramos hacia el viendo como el... yakitori?

\- MALDITO, TE VOY A MATAR Y ESTA VEZ VA ENSERIO! NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE QUEDES CON LA VICTORIA! - se dirije hacia mi levemente aunque antes de que me toque el maou le toca el hombro y lo empuja a lo cual este avergonzado lo mira con mucha rabia y este empieza a elevar un poco su poder haciendo que el maou tambien lo haga dejando en ridiculo el poder del yakitori.

\- Un Humano que controla el [Senjutsu] contra el descendiente de la familia Phenex... Issei Hyodou si aceptas esta apuesta te daré lo que tu quieras mientras este a mi alcance. Y por favor Raiser, no hagas esto nunca mas - lo dice serio mirandome esperando una respuesta a lo cual se perfectamente que es lo que quiere

\- Me gustaría cancelar el matrimonio de Rias Gremory, también el que los demonios no me vigilen por nada del mundo. Ahora mismo no le diré por que pero pronto se enterara después de todo, Maou Sirzechs Lucifer - le digo sonriendo a lo cual el asiente bastante contento por mi respuesta y se crea otro circulo magico revelando a la maid peliplatina la cual se acerca a el pelirojo

\- Grayfia, podrías crear una dimension de bolsillo para que peleen? - le pregunta a esta la cual asiente formalmente y crea una dimension... ahora mismo me encuentro con el yakitori una vez mas y esta vez tengo que pelear enserio ya que al parecer este esta a punto de estallar en la ira y veo bastante poder en el...

-[ Compañero será mejor que uses mi poder, de lo contrario tendrás que usar un poco de tu poder de angel ya que tu poder de energía espiritual aun no llega a ser como la de kuroka y el poder de ese Phenex ya no es como el que tenía en la batalla de Rating Game ]- me dice Ddraig a lo cual asiento y invoco el booster gear sorprendiendo enormemente al phenex aunque no se inmuta

\- ¡ASI QUE ERES EL SEKIRYUUTEI, MALDITO DRAGON DE MIERDA MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - me dice perdiendo la cordura al maximo por lo que se dirije hacia mi

\- ¡[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]! - se escucha por todo el escenario el aumento de poder en mi antes de que este me llegue a atacar lo evito moviendome hacia un lado haciendolo enfurecer y sacar sus llamas mucho mas poderosas... esas llamas ya se convierten en algo peligroso por lo que tengo que vencerlo rapidamente.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO YAKITORI! [Dragon Shoot]! - le disparo una bola de energía enorme roja la cual el trata de proteger alejandose y volando aunque esta le sigue muy rapidamente por lo que el como ultimo recurso se cubre con sus alas y resuena en todo el escenario el golpe de lleno que le dio ese [Dragon Shoot] mio...

\- ¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUM! - el suelo se había levantado por la potencia del ataque levantando bastante polvo para luego divisar que el yakitori estaba bastante herido y con 5 alas evaporizadas y por lo visto no puede regenerarse por lo que aprovecho y decido darle el golpe final preparando un dragon shoot mucho mas poderoso y el que decida la victoria

\- ¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MUERE! - crea una energía oscura con llamas bastante fuertes a lo cual yo voy subiendo mi poder con ayuda de Ddraig

\- ¡VAMOS DDRAIG DEMOSTREMOSLE NUESTRO PODERRRRRRRRRR! - le digo al dragon dentro de mi ser el cual asiente

\- ¡[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]! - Siento todo mi poder elevar hasta llevarme a mis instintos y sentirme completamente lleno de poder... este será el ultimo ataque y el definitivo!

\- ¡ESPERO QUE ESTES PREPARADO PARA ESTO... TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABERME EVITADO Y POR HABER SEÑALADO A IRINA, RAISER PHENEX! ¡[Dragon Shoot]! - Le disparo la energía mas grande que pude haber creado y el tambien me lanza su esfera de poder haciendo que ambas energías choquen y haya un resplandor de luz enorme que me ciega por unos momentos por lo que debo de taparme con los brazos...

Al ver hacia adelante sudando un poco y suspirando bastante ya que el poder que utilize me canso fisicamente viendo como el yakitori caía sin moverse totalmente quemado y con varios rasguños graves a lo cual yo chasqueo la lengua y decido ir a golpearle para acabar con el de una vez aunque alguien se mete en el medio y ese alguien era la chica que vi aquella vez... esa chica de cabello rubio con coletas que ahora mismo me esta haciendo frente para salvar a su hermano al parecer.

\- Ya basta! no te permitire que lastimes mas a mi hermano! - Me dice lagrimeando un poco a lo cual yo me tranquilizo al instante, jamas me gusto ver a una mujer llorar ni mucho menos lastimarla por lo que me tranquilizo y le sonrio diciendole desafiante algo que al parecer la sorprende bastante

\- Cuando quieras puedes pelear conmigo! que sepas que yo siempre estaré disponible para vencer a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino! - le digo sonriendo a lo cual ella se sorprende un poco haciendo que yo me vaya de ese lugar y cayendome por el espacio aunque antes de que caiga siento como estoy cargado por alguien... y ese alguien era la peliroja con su sequito y irina viendome lagrimeando sonriendo y viendome para luego estar junto a ella bastante cansado la verdad y lo que jamas me espere es que ella se acerca a mi y me bese la mejilla... me sonroje bastante al instante y me sorprendí demasiado aunque note que alguien estaba cerca de mi y lo vi fijamente... era el maou

\- Vaya, jamas me pensé que Raiser tuviese tanto odio hacia ti... y ademas no eres un humano común y corriente que controla el [Senjutsu]... si no que también tienes el [Booster Gear] y eres el nuevo Sekiryuutei... sin duda eres interesante jaja - me miraba algo extrañado y con una sonrisa divertida a lo cual correspondo y luego de eso festejo con los demas...

Sin dudas esta vida me trae demasiadas cosas de ahora en adelante. Almenos la decición que tome es buena para alejarme de todos un poco, verdad? Yukino...

 _ **...**_

 _ **Avance..**_

 _ **...**_

 **\- ¡Kuroka es mi turno de vencerte... Y lo hare! -**

 _ **Bueno muchas gracias por los review, y lo siento por no haber actualizado ultimamente ya que tengo una buena excusa para eso jeje. Simplemente serían los exámenes, y algo de confusión ya que no tenia idea de como seguir este fic. Aunque ya se como, muchas gracias a todos y sobretodo Feliz navidad! sinceramente no podré actualizar pronto ya que el 21/12 tendré 2 exámenes y posiblemente ni me de tiempo para escribir algun especial aunque prometo traer uno para año nuevo o quizás para navidad! sinceramente no lo se aún pero se que lo traere 3. Ademas de que estube bastante ocupada estudiando bastante para los exámenes T_T... sin más espero que les haya encantado el capitulo y nos vemos pronto! :D**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto, hvick**_


	6. ¿Especial Navidad y Secretos Revelados?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de High school DxD no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**

 **-¡No me molestes y vete de una vez!- Conversación de de alguien**

 **-[Compañero no te retrases y corre]- .Conversaciones de seres anormales/seres que estan dentro de alguien.**

 **"¿Como quieres que vaya allí si estoy en otro continente?" .Conversaciónes atravez de un teléfono,etc.**

...

 _ **23 de septiembre.. 1 año antes de que Issei viaje al mundo humano...**_

...

 _ **ESPECIAL NAVIDAD :D**_

 **\- POV -**

El joker de la [Seraphin] Gabriel se encontraba con esta en la superficie mas alta del Cielo hablando tranquilamente junto con los demas [Seraphines] los cuales escuchaban las palabras de la mencionada.

\- Alguien tiene alguna opinión de que hacer en navidad? queda tan solo un dia para que sea navidad y aún no hemos echo absolutamente nada - Decía la arcangel molesta lo cual intimido bastante a los demas ya que solo una vez la habían visto enfadada y realmente podria estar a la par del poder de Dios.

\- Podríamos hacer un arbol con capas de nieve enorme y decorar lo otro con luces y fuegos artificiales - opinaba su joker el cual se encontraba tranquilo viendo a su ama la cual asiente firmemente

\- También podriamos festejarlo invitando a todos los angeles, se que la mayoría vendra ya que le interesan las costumbres humanas y ademas esto se festeja en todas las facciones por lo cual no es demasiado desconocido que digamos. Dulio que opinas? te sumas a ayudarme a hacer esto o prefieres irte a algun lugar a visitar? aunque recuerda que ya no tienes mas paises que visitar en el mundo humano ademas de que podrias conocer mas a issei en todo este tiempo ya que querías conocerle debidamente verdad? - recibe el asentimiento de este que estaba a su lado - bueno entonces lo haremos nosotros y ayudaremos en todo lo que se pueda - sonriendo y haciendo sonreir a la [Seraphin] y al angel estrechandose las manos como un pacto sellado entre ellos.. ahora la arcangel se dirigia con la mirada hacia los demas los cuales no le habían dado tanta importancia y solo miraban con arrogancia y aburrimiento la sala, ella tosió un poco haciendo que estos la miren y suspiren por lo bajo respondiendo a su pregunta la cual ella sabía cual era.

\- Bueno... yo opino que realmente esto no tiene sentido y no me importa realmente la decoracion - opinaba de mal gusto Uriel recibiendo el asentimiento de los demas que no habían opinado y solamente se habian aburrido con el motivo de la reunion llevada por la rubia la cual se mostraba algo enojada y enfadada con estos dirigiendoles una mirada gélida la cual instantes despues deja de darles para ignorarlos completamente haciendo que estos la mirasen incrédulos por su cambio de humor aunque solo suspiraron..

\- Sin mas empezemos, Issei tu irás con Dulio y yo con Miguel. Recuerden que no tienen mucho tiempo por lo cual apresurense y den todo su esfuerzo si? - les decía con una sonrisa la cual asienten con la misma sonrisa causando una pequeña risita al arcangel el cual mira a su hermana y a su joker de manera divertida entendiendo que su trato no era nada normal y imaginandose el futuro de el y su hermana sonriendo enormemente algo que no fue desapercibido por los demas los cuales solo suspiraron pensando unos segundos lo que el arcangel se imaginaba aunque no encontraron respuesta y simplemente se fueron.

 **\- POV Issei -**

Estabamos llegando a donde sería la superficie para hacer el edificio en el cual se celebraría y tambien el arbol el cual por planes de Gabriel-sama y esperamos pacientemente a que los constructores lo hagan, segun ellos estaría en unos 15 minutos todo asi que esperariamos ese tiempo para luego decorarlo y hacerlo lo mas genial que podamos. En esos 15 minutos estuve hablando con Dulio el cual me contaba de las cosas que hacia en sus viajes y yo le contaba las cosas que hice, realmente me cae bien y me sorprendió bastante el saber que este se fue a mas de 15 paises en solo 6 dias por lo cual supuse que este solo vería cada pais unos 4 minutos

\- ¿Por cierto Issei cual es tu relación con Gabriel-sama? tengo entendido que tu eres su Joker pero jamas ni Miguel ni algun otro la vio tan feliz en la cercanía de alguien como tu lo haces - me pregunto dejandome sorprendido y a la vez algo sonrojado ya que no sabía eso, me siento bien por hacerla feliz aunque yo tampoco entiendo el por que me trata de esa manera pero bueno

\- Solo soy su Joker, ella me salvó desde hace 2 años de un angel caido que intento matarme, y desde entonces le jure lealtad aunque en estos años parece que me volvi amigo mas que nada de ella supongo, realmente yo tampoco se por que se comporta de esa forma aunque creo que es por eso. Ya que basicamente viví 2 años junto a ella en todo momento y creo que le agrado - le digo sonriendo a lo cual asiente aunque antes de que el hable uno de los constructores nos avisa de que ya terminaron y decidimos movernos a decorar todo. Debo ponerme a ello y no decepcionar a Gabriel-sama..

...

 _ **1 dia después..**_

...

 **\- POV -**

Ambos [Seraphin] veían satisfechos toda la construcción... era de mediodia y veian el esfuerzo de los dos [Joker] y se pusieron muy felices por su gran esfuerzo, a lo cual fueron a verlos que estaban descansando y parecían bastantes cansados por lo cual los dejaron dormir tranquilamente y se fueron a seguir con su trabajo de decorar todo el cielo dejandolo impecable despues de unas horas de trabajo, satisfechos aunque gabriel jamas se espero que alguien le abrazara por la espalda haciendo que esta mire hacia atras y ver a Irina sonriendole a lo que sonrie un poco y se da la vuelta para verla

\- Oh Irina, parece que ya llegaste de tu misión. Pudiste completarla? - pregunta Miguel a lo que la mencionada se arrodilla frente a el y asiente

\- Si, pude completarla Miguel-sama. Gabriel-sama - sonriendoles a ambos y causando una sonrisa en estos aunque miguel se sintio algo molesto

\- Irina, por favor no seas tan formal.. Ademas tu pureza me recuerda mucho a nuestro Padre y sin dudas eso me trae confianza asi que por favor trata de no ser tan formal con nosotros si? y felicidades, luego te daré tu premio y se los enseñaras a los demas esta bien? - le dice Miguel a la exorcista la cual asiente sonriendo bastante y dejando su formalidad para abrazarlo haciendo que este se sorprenda bastante y oyendo como su hermana se reia ante lo visto causandoles una risa a los 3 que estaban allí

..

 _ **Unas horas mas tarde**_

 _ **..**_

Issei y Dulio se despertaban dolidos de la cabeza por tanto cansancio que tuvieron ayer al decorar aunque valio la pena ya que lo pudieron hacer de la manera que ellos querían y eso les alegro bastante viendo como no había nada y extrañandose de ello fueron a ver donde se supone que estarian los [Seraphin] haciendo sus cosas al encontrar que Irina estaba presente allí abrazando a Miguel y riendose todos estos se extrañaron bastante y decidieron ir a ver que es lo que sucedia con ellos y por que Irina estaba allí ya que Issei tenia dudas por que penso que esta se iria a pasar la navidad con su familia

\- ¿Amm... de que se tientan si podemos saber? Buenos días Miguel-sama, Gabriel-sama y Irina-san - pregunta dulio haciendo que estos dejen de reirse y viendolos a los mencionados les sonrien y los saludan

\- Bueno, basicamente por que Irina se emociono y abrazo a Miguel por terminar una misión de la cual supuestamente es muy importante para ambos. Como amanecieron Dulio, Issei? - El arcangel solo asentia ante lo dicho y irina le seguía aunque los dos amanecidos hicieron una reverencia aunque Issei se le quedo mirando un poco a la rubia confundido ya que el tono que uso esta al mencionarle fue algo extraño. Mas que nada como si estuviese preocupada por el por lo que se acerco a esta un poco para preguntarle

\- ¿Gabriel-sama que sucede? - le pregunta el ángel un poco confundido por la actitud de su salvadora la cual solo desvia un poco la mirada confundiendo mas a este y respondiendole de forma torpe por lo que el solo puede pensar en el sueño que tuvo mientras estaba dormido y se sonrojo bastante al pensar que esta le escucho mientras estaba dormido aunque el creía que no era por eso ya que era imposible que el hable mientras estaba dormido.

\- E-Es solo que mientras estabas dormido me mencionaste y al parecer estabas soñando, que es lo que estabas soñando sobre mi Issei? tambien decias q-q-que... bueno... - su sonrojo no paso desapercibido con este que estaba mas rojo que la sangre casi derritiendose y quedandose de piedra ante lo dicho ya que sus dudas habían sido resueltas y solo esperaba su castigo a lo cual este se arrodillo viendo como la rubia solo se sorprendía y lo miraba atentamente

\- ¡L-Lo siento mucho Gabriel-sama... si quiere puede castigarme hagalo por favor por ser un estupido! - gritaba este a todo pulmon a lo cual los demas lo escucharon riendose bastante por la situacion y viendo como la rubia sudaba y simplemente se dedico a decirle que no lo castigaría y que se pare para irse a decorar lo ultimo del arbol y de el edificio en el cual estarían festejando el día tan esperado para la fecha el cual solo faltaban unas horas para que navidad sea y debían apresurarse

Al llegar estos solo se pusieron a decorar aunque no notaron que el Joker de Gabriel no estaba...

 **\- POV Issei -**

Estabamos en el lugar donde organizamos todo con Dulio y decoramos aunque de la nada siento un poco de escalofrios en mi cuerpo y me giro viendo como se abría una brecha llendo a ver que se supone que iba a salir poniendome en posición de batalla esperando aver que salia aunque me sorprendio mas escuchar algo detrás de mi

\- Lo siento pero necesito que vengas conmigo unos momentos... - me dice una voz a mis espaldas de al parecer una chica aunque no logro darme la vuelta para verla ya que siento que me estan llevando aunque me tapan la boca y no soy capaz de decir nada a lo que veo que me lleva en una brecha y me quedo callado al ver tantas luces como si estuviese en el universo... es realmente hermosa la vista y no podría describir cuantas luces hay de distintos lugares y lo oscuro que es el lugar a comparación de otros lugares... siento que me dejan de cubrir la boca y me volteo a ver a quien me trajo a este lugar

\- Hola, quería que vinieses por que tengo algunas preguntas para ti... y era el momento exacto para que vinieses a este lugar a conocerme ya que te estuve observando desde que te perseguian para asesinarte Hyodou Issei - me sorprendo bastante al escucharla y la analizo completamente notando que esta tenía un traje de lolita gótica con cabello negro y oscuro como el lugar donde estaba y con ojos vacios y oscuros como lo anterior mencionado. Me aterré un poco al verla ya que desconocía el lugar donde estaba y al instante le pregunto alejandome solo un paso de ella

\- ¿Quien eres y que preguntas son? - le pregunto algo intrigado ya que me sorprende bastante y ella no hace ninguna reacción solo corresponde y me mira de manera neutral

\- No tengo un nombre.. aunque me llaman Ophis, también conocida como la Ouroboros Dragon o la Dragona del Infinito. Mucho gusto conocerte Joker de Gabriel... y quería preguntarte algunas cosas... como por ejemplo el que eres y tambien me intereso tu poder ya que si peleamos juntos podríamos vencer a Great Red, que es un dragon mas fuerte que yo y que me quito mi hogar... que es exactamente donde estamos ahora mismo - me dice causando un poco de confusión en mi ya que si dijo que este era su hogar entonces por que puede venir aqui? eso sin dudas me dejo algo perplejo

\- ¿Pero no dijiste que es tu hogar este? entonces por que estamos aquí? - le pregunto haciendo que esta me mire fijamente para comenzar a hablar nuevamente

\- Es cierto, es solo que Great Red me deja estar aquí aunque la mayoria de veces que vengo es para intentar vencerlo y que se vaya de aquí. Digamos que me gusta la soledad y la tranquilidad que hay en este lugar y por eso no quiero que nadie viva sin mi permiso en este lugar... ademas de que por eso me interesaste ya que quería saber hasta que punto tu poder puede aumentar y si es posible que juntos lo derrotemos para regresar a mi hogar

Yo solo me quede callado viendola, realmente no se de que poder habla aunque le preguntaré para ver si tiene idea de lo que soy aunque no tengo ganas realmente de pelear contra un Dios Dragon y morir en el intento

\- De que poder hablas? no te entiendo, desde hace unos años antes de ser llevado por Gabriel-sama yo jamas note nada en mi cuerpo aunque realmente tengo aveces recuerdos de una vida la cual jamas vivi o recuerdo sinceramente... tu sabes quien soy? ya que recuerdo es la vida que he vivido durante todos estos años desde mi nacimiento aunque me confunde bastante esos recuerdos los cuales que yo sepa jamas sucedieron en toda mi vida... - le digo causando una sorpresa en ella que al instante me mira seria y asiente señalando el suelo el cual ahora que me doy cuenta es rojo y de echo este se extiende bastante a lo cual comienzo a recordar lo que me dijo antes... espera un momento estoy arriba de Great Red?!

\- Parece que te diste cuenta... estuvimos hablando arriba de great red durante todo este tiempo y te explicaré pero sientate primero... ademas Great Red y yo queríamos decirte algo que quiero que mantengas en secreto hasta un punto donde te dejaremos decirlo esta bien? - me dice recibiendo un asentimiento despues de calmarme y me siento mirandola a ella la cual estaba delante de mi mirandome fijamente y suspirando para luego hablarme...

\- Primero que nada, quiero decirte que tus recuerdos se borraron desde hace un tiempo. Por alguna razón usaste tus poderes hasta el punto de que te volviste loco con estos y regresaste 30 años antes. Tu vida se borro automaticamente y claramente ahora te crees que no eres nadie ya que esos recuerdos te atormentan todos los días, yo se todo esto ya que te vigile durante ese tiempo y ese poder que usaste también me afecto a mi y a los mas fuertes que en ese momento se protegian de tu poder. Lamentablemente todos sus recuerdos cesaron aunque yo por suerte había recreado una manzana la cual me concedería todos mis recuerdos anteriores... por alguna razón tu solo sufriste esos recuerdos y que tu poder se sellara repentinamente. Ademas de que nadie recuerda absolutamente nada de ti y todos se olvidaron al parecer de ti... - me decía esta con una mirada algo triste lo cual me confundio bastante... que se supone que fui anteriormente? no lo entiendo

\- ¿Pero... que se supone que era antes? - le pregunto haciendo que esta me mire nuevamente seria

\- Issei... tu eres un... -

 _ **..**_

 _ **Unos minutos más tarde en el Cielo.. a tan solo unos 20 minutos para el 25 de diciembre**_

 **..**

 **\- POV -**

Los demas habían terminado y estaban buscando a issei por todas partes... obviamente nadie lo encontro y Gabriel se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa hasta el punto de quedarse paralizada preocupando levemente a miguel el cual solo podía pensar en su hermana y en que issei apareciese pronto para que esta no siga mal.. al final pasaron las horas y este aún no volvia ya que este estaba con Ophis algo que nadie sabía hasta el momento y que solo pensaron que desapareció de la nada aunque esa era una opción.. Miguel había llamado a varios guardias a que vigilen todo el cielo pensando que alguien había secuestrado al angel aunque recibio la respuesta de los guardias que no había absolutamente nadie sospechoso..

 ** _.._**

 ** _Varios minutos mas tarde..._**

 ** _.._**

\- ¿Por cierto Ophis me habías dicho que no tenias un nombre cierto? - le preguntaba este sonriendole.. en todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando con Ophis Ddraig solo podía sorprenderse cada vez mas y entendia perfectamente el poder que le estaba molestando y a la vez le estaba dando bastantes recuerdos que jamas vivio en su momento o que no recordaba. Este solo podía quedarse callado ya que su portador tardo varias horas en recopilar todo lo sucedido ya que quedo en shock cuando Ophis le conto su verdadera identidad y ambos decidieron dejar en secreto aquello que tanto esperaban como una respuesta. Claro que Ophis no le conto todo ya que ella le dijo que recordaba algunas partes de lo que vivio antes de que sucediese todo el catástrofe que cometio el portador de Ddraig y que según ella solo guardo los últimos recuerdos de su vida pasada por lo cual estos deberían seguir buscando respuestas sobre quien era el tan misterioso Issei Hyodou...

\- Sí, no lo tengo y me llamaban siempre como Ophis... ademas de que siempre me vestía como hombre aveces y me confundian de sexo - Le decía la pequeña loli al ojos marrones el cual asentía pensativo para ponerle un nombre a la mencionada ya que no quería que esta se quede con un nombre que le habían puesto los que no la conocian ademas de que esta al ver la sonrisa del castaño desviaba la mirada y tenia un tenue rojo en sus mejillas algo que no entendía este aunque no le presto tanta atención y decidio ponerle un nombre...

\- ¿Te gusta el nombre Yukino? se que mi originalidad es bastante poca pero... jeje - estaba temblando esperando alguna respuesta algo aterrado con la reacción de la loli aunque jamas se espero este que a ella le gustara tanto que se le tiro encima haciendo que ambos se caigan y sonriendo

\- Sí, me gusta Yukino... feliz navidad - le decía esta causando una enorme sonrisa en el ángel el cual asentía satisfecho y diciendole un igualmente y se paraba para despedirse de Gran rojo y ahora la pequeña Yukino creando una brecha y regresando al Cielo viendo como Gabriel estaba en los brazos de Miguel cayendole una gota lentamente y viendo como todos se sorprendieron al verle sobre todo Gabriel que apenas lo vio el no pudo leer la velocidad de esta y cuando se dio cuenta estaba abrazandole y correspondiendo al abrazo

\- Iseeeeeeeeeeeee! donde estabas - un poco molesta y lagrimeando un poco y viendo como este solo se aguantaba por no reirse al ver el rostro de esta notando como los demas también se aguantaban las ganas haciendo que esta tome un aura un poco sombría haciendo que todos se pongan tensos y al instante la risa se les vaya como si nada viendo al castaño el cual sudaba bastante y tiritaba un poco

\- E-E-E-Esto... e-e-estube abajo hablando algo con Uriel y este se fue jeje... - le dijo este a la rubia la cual lo miraba de manera sospechosa aunque luego le sonrie haciendo que este tambien lo haga y se vayan nuevamente a decorar lo ultimo y dirigiendose a festejar ya que faltaban nada mas que minutos y todos los angeles ya estaban reunidos en el lugar preparando los fuegos artificiales ya que faltaban nada mas que 3 minutos y debían apresurarse para llegar

 _Al llegar el Arcangel del Cielo se puso a hablarles a todos los ángeles quienes sonreian ante lo dicho de su lider y festejaban felices por navidad_

\- Queridos Angeles... hoy estamos nuevamente con el festejo de navidad, el Señor esta muy feliz por todo lo que han echo este año y espero que sigan de esta manera. Ahora solo disfruten de la navidad y de los fuegos artificiales! - les decía el arcangel a mas de 300 angeles los cuales sonreian y gritaban al aire felices viendo al arcangel el cual les apuntaba a los que estaban con los fuegos artificiales para que se preparen...

 **\- ¡3! -** Se veía al castaño con la rubia y a con la castaña a sus lados felices festejando ya y esperando a ver los fuegos artificiales a lo cual este también sonreia causando un poco de celos por parte de muchos ángeles aunque no le prestaron tanta atención ya que en este momento solo querían festejar esta nueva navidad

 **\- ¡2! -** Dulio estaba al lado de el Arcangel viendo a el castaño con la rubia sonriendo de lado y disfrutando del momento levemente junto con los demas los cuales solo veían sonrientes todo lo que hicieron los ángeles - Al parecer se lo llevaron demasiado enserio... bueno después de todo este día refleja lo brilloso que es el cielo - decían los demas [Seraphines] sonriendo bastante ante lo dicho por Uriel festejando también el momento

 **\- ¡1! -** Se veían a todos los demonios, angeles caidos y hasta a los humanos esperando ese momento justo para festejar el momento en el que todo cambiaría...

 _ **\- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! -**_ Se veían a todos festejar y abrazandose viendo los fuegos artificiales que reflejaban toda la luz en el cielo y en todos lados viendose también como en la brecha dimensional dos dragones también festejaban felices la navidad viendo todos los fuegos artificiales.. también los demas festejaban con fuegos artificiales sonrientes y abrazandose todos juntos en ese mismo momento...

 **..**

 **Avance...**

 **\- ¡Kuroka es mi turno de vencerte... Y lo hare!**

 **..**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y Feliz Navidad por sobretodo! lo siento si fue bastante corto pero quería hacerlo de esta manera jeje... sin mas que decir espero que disfruten y la pasen bien la navidad :D y sobretodo de año nuevo ya que no se cuando subiré el proximo cap... Sin nada mas que decir disfruten de las fiestas y Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! :D**

 _ **Nos vemos pronto, hvick**_


	7. Secretos Ocultos: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de High school DxD no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**

\- ¡No me molestes y vete de una vez! - Conversación de de alguien

\- _[Compañero no te retrases y corre]_ \- .Conversaciones de seres anormales/seres que estan dentro de alguien.

"¿Como quieres que vaya allí si estoy en otro continente?" .Conversaciónes atravez de un teléfono,etc.

 **\- REVIEWS -**

 **El Primordial: Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap de Navidad :D jaja si putos celosos los del cielo y habrá que ver por que perdió varias partes de su memoria... aunque creo que todavía falta un poquito más... Saludos Crack y gracias por el review 3**

 **Zafir09: Que puedo decir... gracias por el review y me alegra que te encante el cap. Me alegra que te haya gustado el nombre que Issei le dio a Ophis y habrá que saber que es no? jeje. Saludos crack y gracias por el review :D**

 **AidenDarkdragon: Lo unico que podría que decirte es que Hyodou Issei es el mismo solo que con algunas excepciones que en la light novel no se verían como por ejemplo que Issei en este fic sería un poco mas poderoso? te dejo con la duda :P gracias por el review y saludos Crack :3**

 **...**

 **POV Issei**

 **...**

 _\- [¿Compañero que te sucede?] -_ Me preguntaba Ddraig con un deje preocupado a lo cual suspiro algo cansado por la situación en la que estoy ahora

\- Nada Ddraig, es solo que estaba intentando recordar algo de mi antigua vida y pensando sobre lo que me dijo Yukino hace un año atras - le decía ya que estube durante todo el dia un poco triste y preocupado pensando en ese tema ya que no recuerdo absolutamente nada y me molesta bastante...

 _\- [No te preocupes por eso compañero, si tuviste la oportunidad de volver 30 años atras con una vida nueva entonces se que no caerás a la maldicion de tu poder y podrás controlarlo... también queria avisarte que debes contarle a kuroka sobre esto ya que de todas ella fue la mas preocupada por tu condición] -_ Me decía el causandome una sonrisa y un poco de preocupacion ya que tenia razon, por mi culpa las chicas estuvieron bastante preocupadas por mi por algo que no deberia de deprimirme...

\- Gracias ddraig, iré a hablarle y explicarle todo lo sucedido... - le digo con una sonrisa, me alegra bastante que durante el tiempo en el que nos vimos nuestra relación es bastante buena recibiendo un asentimiento de el

Ahora me dirijo hacia la cocina de mi casa donde estaba kuroka que al verme se sorprendió. Simplemente me sente frente a ella y la mire fijamente a lo que ella asintio escuchandome

\- Kuroka... primero que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por haber estado así durante todo el dia, se que te preocupe y lo siento mucho - le digo haciendo que ella se ponga algo triste algo que realmente me asusto ya que no quería que este triste

\- Te contaré todo en detalles y que sucedio hace 1 año esta bien? también el que soy ya que eres a la unica persona que puedo serle de tanta confianza en estos momentos - le digo viendo como se sorprende bastante y me sonrie haciendome sonreir también.

\- Issei, te escucho.. - me dice a lo que asiento y le cuento lo sucedido

\- Hace aproximadamente 1 año en navidad, La conocida Dragona Ouroboros Ophis me "secuestro" y me llevo a su casa para preguntarme algunas cosas que no pude responderle aunque me explico que soy realmente - vi que ella asentia de manera seria al nombrarla a yuki

 **...**

 **1 año antes, 24 de diciembre..**

 **...**

\- Issei tu eres un _[Celestial]_... - me dice Ophis causandome una sorpresa bastante grande ademas de confundirme mucho por haberme dicho eso ya que no tengo idea de que se supone que es un [Celestial]

\- Un _[Celestial]_ es el nombre que le puse a tu poder, es algo así como una mezcla de poder equilibrado al completo o simplemente tener energía ilimitada de senjutsu y energía de un _[Dragon Celestial]_... Tu antes tenías a Ddraig también aunque eras un demonio reencarnado ya que te habían asesinado y estuviste con Rias Gremory. Eras un Heroe del [Inframundo] y el poder de senjutsu equilibrado es por que por alguna extraña razón eres un youkai pero no un youkai comun y corriente... si no que parece ser que alguien te dedico ese poder y te dejo a cargo a lo que eres alguien especial... también no eras el mas fuerte ya que siempre peleabas contra gente nueva los cuales eran malos y siempre intentaban asesinarte pero tu siempre te levantabas a dar pelea sobre ellos y ganarles como te sea posible... solo que la persona que te reencarno fue atravezada por miles de lanzas en una pelea de la cual tuviste dos opciones... o salvar a Asia Argento o salvar a Rias Gremory, tu quisiste salvarlas a ambas pero al salvar a asia primero ya que esta era la curadera del grupo nunca te distes cuenta que te encontrarías con el emperador el cual es el demonio del top 1 en rating games y el mas poderoso de todos y cuando ibas a rescatarla solo llegaste a ver como todas esas lanzas la atravezaban gritando tu nombre y cuando la fuiste a intentar curar desesperado esta había muerto. - Me dice con una mirada bastante triste y yo me quedo completamente shockeado y con un poco de dolor en el pecho por intentar imaginarme lo que habré sufrido en mi vida pasada

\- ¿Y que sucedió luego de que ella muriese? - le pregunto con bastante tristesa y lagrimeando un poco comprendiendo totalmente el sufrimiento que debí de haber tenido en esos momentos

\- No le hiciste caso a Ddraig quien te grito para que te calmes y terminaste aceptando toda la maldad de tu ser volviendote muy fuerte y estallando en furia contra los que la mataron, lograste derrotar a todos en tu estado de [Juggernaut Drive] ademas de que tu equilibrio de senjutsu se destruyo y tu poder no era estable por lo cual estallaste y al parecer hiciste interferencia con el espacio y tiempo y nos mandaste a todos al pasado aunque ahora estamos completamente bien pero sin los recuerdos de antes.. - me decía bastante triste a lo que simplemente la abraze notando como esta se sorprendia bastante

\- No te preocupes, te prometo que no haré eso jamas y intentare proteger a la gente que quiero.. Ademas si esas personas vuelven me haré muy fuerte para poder evitar que todo suceda otra vez... - le digo a ella quien asiente con un poco mas de confianza estando así unos momentos para luego limpiarnos el rostro y sonreir ante lo dicho

\- Esto... dijiste que ahora soy un youkai cierto? ¿Qué clase de youkai soy? - le pregunto intrigado ya que siento curiosidad en que ella me lo diga aunque no recibo una respuesta si no que una sonrisa de parte de ella

\- Sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea, pero aún no es posible que puedas estar en tu verdadera forma ya que no dispones de la suficiente energia positiva y solo tienes la energia negativa suficiente para controlar tu poder... - me dice dejandome en shock ya que no le entendí demasiado pero bueno...

Una vez terminado esa charla ella me dice que debo volver y me acompaña para enseñarme algunas cosas y luego irme en una brecha no sin antes ponerle un nombre a ella y despedirme debidamente de gran rojo y de ahora la pequeña Yukino...

 **...**

 **Volviendo al presente..**

 **...**

 **POV Kuroka**

Lo que me acaba de contar Issei sin dudas me dejo sin habla y estuve imaginandome todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar, simplemente me abalanze hacia el en cuanto termino de contarme para lagrimear un poco y pedirle perdon ademas de que ahora entiendo completamente todo lo que habrá sufrido y también entiendo que era el ser que vi en el primer entrenamiento que tuve con el...

Ahora recuerdo todo ise... perdoname por haberte decepcionado aquel día...

 _ **POV Issei**_

Luego de la larga charla y también que hable con las demas solo que no les conte la verdad por que aun no es el momento. Ahora estoy con Kuroka entrenando un poco, es hora de que le gane de una vez y le demuestre todo lo que me enseño para que no se preocupe por mi

\- Kuroka, quiero que pelees contra mi de verdad - le digo causando una sorpresa en su rostro aunque asiente sonriente y me mira llenandose de poder espiritual esperando a que haga un movimiento lo cual correspondo y creo energía espiritual en mi mano izquierda y energía sacra en mi mano derecha como también uso un poco de poder de Ddraig juntando todos estos y creando una bola con una energía roja carmesí con bordes blancos la cual estiro el brazo derecho para agarrarla y meterla dentro de mi aunque escucho un grito dentro de mi de alguien que conozco perfectamente

 _\- [¡COMPAÑERO NO LO HAGAS! ¡PODRÍAS PERDER EL CONTROL!] -_ Me grita el mentalmente causandome una sonrisa ligera y de confianza extrema.

\- Ddraig, debo hacerlo si es que de verdad me dieron otra oportunidad de vivir. No tengo la menor idea de que fui hace 30 años en otro espacio y tiempo. Solo se que necesito vencer a mis miedos y vivir una nueva vida para ser feliz, ademas no creo que pierda la estabilidad ya que durante todo el tiempo de soledad que sufrí con esas pesadillas de las cuales yo estaba completamente solo y siempre me hacían deprimir me enseñaron que para ser fuerte... ¡SOLO SE NECESITA CONOCERTE Y SABER QUE TODO SE PUEDE EN ESTA VIDA! _[Dragon Celestial]_ Ddraig demostremosles al mundo que ambos somos los mas fuertes! - le digo a lo cual el se queda completamente sin palabras y asintiendo levemente en mis pensamientos lo cual me hace sonreir y siento como mi cuerpo experimenta un inmenso poder que me da tranquilidad y felicidad el cual es este mi poder, el poder del cual yo herede y que tiene todos mis recuerdos...

\- _[Esta bien compañero! Recuerda que te seguiré hasta el final y demostremosles a todos nuestro poder aterrador!]_ \- Me dice Ddraig a lo que asiento y mi oleada de poder crea un viento en el lugar que hace confundir un poco a Kuroka aunque sonríe aun mas y me mira fijamente creando un poco de poder de su gran [Senjutsu] en sus manos y lanzarmelos a lo cual sonrío de lado y preparo mi Booster Gear la cual cambio de color y ahora es roja lava con bordes carmesíes aunque sigue teniendo el mismo color verde en el centro de esta y creo una bola de energía blanca y la empujo con mi brazalete

\- _[¡DRAGON SHOOT!]_ -

\- Kuroka es mi turno de vencerte... y lo haré! - Le digo a ella acercandome para golpearle viendo como crea un escudo pero no resulta de utilidad atravezando este con mi brazalete y conectando mi puño izquierdo con toda la energía para darle un golpe en la pierna y pateandole en el cuello mandandola un poco lejos y creando una grieta en la pared de la sala donde estabamos...

 _ **POV**_

La nekomata sorprendida por tanto poder y equilibrio de tantas cosas diferentes no pudo esquivar los golpes de este ya que era mucho mas rapido para los ojos y sentidos de esta que apenas podía darse cuenta de la situación aunque no funciono ya que quedo en una grieta en una pared por simplemente dos golpes... levantandose con un quejido de dolor crea varias lanzas y entra en su estado máximo de [Senjutsu] arrojandose sobre el celestial quien simplemente bloquea los ataques con un escudo y sus brazos en forma de X sorprendiendose por el incremento repentino de poder de la nekoshou atacandola a esta con varios dragon shoot y lanzas de luz arrinconandola por completo y poniendola en peligro

\- No pensé que me harías usar esto... pero si quiero ganar debo hacerlo jeje - dice la nekomata al castaño quien frunce un poco el ceño confundido

Ella crea bastante energía en sus brazos y los transfiere adaptandose a este poder y en solo unos segundos una luz que cega al castaño quien tuvo que taparse los ojos con los brazos por tanta luz que al dejar de resplandecer se puede apreciar que la pelinegra estaba en su estado normal solo que con un cambio de el cuerpo y también de energia la cual resplandecia levemente alrededor de esta

\- Este es el máximo que podemos usar nosotras, las Nekoshou y estoy segura que koneko va a ser la mas poderosa de todas... Espero que este preparado ise - le dice la nekomata riendose un poco y empezando a atacar al castaño poniendolo en varios problemas ya que cada golpe que le da no puede cubrirse ni dejarse tocar ya que este tiene una alta cantidad de energía pura que va vaciando bastante su energía espiritual

El celestial pensaba algún metodo para poder ganarle a kuroka aunque no se le ocurría nada y tras varios intentos y bloqueos que daba este en uno no pudo protegerse y el ataque de kuroka a su torso se hizo presente haciendo que escupa bastante sangre y aterrizando en una pared y luego al suelo

\- Maldición... tu poder es demasiado... Guh - escupía este mas sangre y esta solo miraba aburrida como el castaño se volvía a parar sabiendo su situación que simplemente podrías decir que Kuroka había ganado la batalla..

 _ **POV Issei**_

Ahora si que estoy en aprietos... que se supone que haré?

\- Issei... usa tu máximo potencial... ise... - me dice una voz a mis pensamientos lo cual me confunde completamente y me meto un momento a mis pensamientos escuchando muchas veces lo mismo

\- ¿Quien eres? ¿A que te refieres con potencial? - le digo a la voz la cual solo me responde suspirando un poco y comenzando a hablarme mentalmente viendo como todos mis recuerdos van pasando poco a poco de mi vida nueva

\- Lo sabrás en su momento... concentra todo tu poder de dragón, espiritual y de tu ser ángelical y como dijiste... ten tu autoestima de siempre en todo momento y deja que tus instintos te guíen por ahora.. no te pongas triste y no decaigas ante nada que se te aparezca en tu vida y por favor... se siempre como eres ya que ese eres tú - la voz nuevamente me habla a lo cual asiento sonriente ya que lo que dice es verdad, siempre fui yo de esa manera... salgo de mis pensamientos y vuelvo a la realidad intentando lo que me dijo y siguiendo mis instintos viendo como poco a poco siento un poder que me consume... pero a la vez no me hace nada.. es de color morado y blanco puro. Me quedo ciego por unos momentos ya que se ve un resplandor de luz por todas partes cerrando mis ojos lo mas que puedo y al volver a abrirlos veo que todo esta como antes aunque kuroka parece completamente en shock algo que realmente me hace confundir esperando algun cambio en mi cuerpo aunque todo sigue en su lugar..

 **...**

\- ¿¡I-I-Issei... e-e-e-eres un youkai?! - Me pregunta algo sorprendida Kuroka exaltandose bastante y algo nerviosa a lo cual yo me confundo mucho y simplemente me acerco un poco para hablarle y preguntarle que es lo que cambié ya que yo no noto absolutamente nada extra en mi cuerpo o algún poder en especial

\- ¿Un youkai? ¿Por que lo dices? - le digo a lo que a ella se le cae una gota de sudor y me mira incredula aumentando mi curiosidad sobre lo que va a decir

\- Mira detras de ti y también mira hacia arriba... - me dice y asiento a lo cual miro detras y me encuentro con algo que jamas espere ver en mi vida, una cola un poco larga sobresaliendo de la parte inferior de mi espalda blanca como la nieve y que se movía lentamente de lado a lado... también veo hacia arriba y me encuentro con orejas de gato blancas. Ahora que lo noto mi oido se agudizo bastante hasta el punto de que puedo escuchar a la gente de afuera en este momento. Me sorprendo bastante y trato de entender la situación para luego alejarme un poco de kuroka y invocar mi Booster Gear la cual esta intacta con el mismo color que antes y ver si mi senjutsu esta mejorado a lo cual correspondo con un Si al probar una ráfaga de energía espiritual la cual adapta una estrella pequeña y bastante pura sonriendo de lado ya que por fin desperté mi forma youkai, mi forma es exactamente igual a la de Kuroka por lo que seguramente seré un Nekoshou...

\- Kuroka, esta es mi forma youkai al parecer. Mis instintos me guían con que debemos seguir la batalla, ¿Qué dices? - le digo sonriendo de lado y viendo como ella corresponde tratando de dejar de lado la confusión ya que al contarle esto solamente le sorprendió por el echo de que soy de su especie aunque ahora eso no importa... me dirijo hacia ella con todo el poder que tengo en estos momentos y le arrojo una de las estrellas que cree anteriormente a lo cual ella se cubre con un escudo solo que la estrella logra golpearla y aprovechando la situación voy corriendo a sus espaldas logrando darle una patada... Ahora que me doy cuenta mi cuerpo esta lleno de poder puro por lo cual esto debió de haberla evaporado solo que como ella también tenia una gran reserva de poder simplemente le vacié todo el poder que tenía y dejarla en K.O por el momento...

Me acerco un poco donde había parado ella y veo que se quedo dormida, vaya que es que gane al final, me alegro bastante por que he conseguido que una voz misteriosa me hable la cual pensaré luego de quien será y también por que ahora se mi verdadera apariencia de antes y de ahora y la agarro para llevarla a mi habitación y seguido de esto en mi cama para que descanse debidamente... yo también debería descansar ya que ahora que lo pienso estoy bastante agotado por tanto poder usado de mi

\- Jeje... gane al final... - digo dolorido por completo y subo las escaleras para llegar a la cocina y luego a mi habitación, algo que no paso desapercibido de mi es que aún sigo en esta forma y no parece que pueda desaparecer... luego veré que puedo hacer para cubrir esta forma ya que a la única que se la quiero mostrar de momento sería a ella y posiblemente a las demás pero por ahora no quiero hacer demasiado escándalo por este poder nuevo

\- _[Compañero... jamas esperé que fueses un Nekoshou jaja sin dudas esto esta poniendose cada vez mas divertido...]_ \- Decía Ddraig atravez de la Booster Gear a lo cual asiento alegre.. si no fuese por el posiblemente habría perdido jeje.

...

 **1 día después.. Residencia Hyodou**

...

\- ¡¿UN NEKOSHOU?! - Gritaba Kuroka que se escucho en toda la casa a lo cual asiento haciendole señas de que no haga mucho ruido a estas horas

\- Lo siento, es solo que me sorprendió bastante que fueses un nekoshou... la verdad es que nosotras no aceptamos pareja de esa especie, pero contigo es diferente.. me prometes que estarás a mi lado? ise.. - me dice arriba de mi sonrojandome levemente y asintiendo como un robot a lo dicho por la nekomata

\- Kuroka... por mas que sea un Nekoshou no me alejaré de ti y te protegeré siempre - le digo aunque solo escucho algunas risas de Ddraig sobre mi mente... maldición creo que solo aumente la necesidad de que ella me ponga nervioso en estos momentos

\- Gracias ise... quiero estar a tu lado siempre y serás al único que mire a los ojos - me sonríe y me pone aún mas nervioso eso ya que ella esta pegando TODO su cuerpo sobre mi aunque trato de sonreír y me sigo preguntando como es que voy a salir de esta...

Por suerte mi salvación del momento aparece tras la puerta quien es nada mas ni nada menos que irina lo cual me exalta bastante guardando mis orejas y mi cola al instante para que ella no sospeche nada de nada, Kuroka hace unos momentos me enseño como guardar mi aura y todo lo que tengo como nekoshou de forma fácil para que no me encuentren ni sepan que soy un youkai

\- ¡KUROKA QUE CREES QUE HACES! ISSEI-KUN TENEMOS QUE IRNOS A LA ESCUELA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Grita Irina poniendome frio y sudando por el aura que irradiaba esta la cual no era para naaaaada agradable... mas parecía que iba a asesinar a kuroka...

 **...**

 **...**

Suspiro y me dirijo hacia el club de lo ocultismo y al entrar sin aviso alguno ya que noté algunas energías sagradas, precisamente espadas sagradas y al parecer son Excaliburs. Una de esas energías es de Irina ya que la reconozco perfectamente y otra es de una exorcista la cual no conozco... posiblemente sea esa tal Xenobia.

\- ¿Irina que haces aquí? - le digo a Irina quien voltea a verme algo sorprendida pero a la vez me sonríe causando un poco de confusión en su compañera

\- Ah issei-kun... los altos mandos de la iglesia me dieron una misión con Zenobia y vine aquí a hablarles a los demonios... Zenobia el es issei-kun - me presenta ella a su compañera la cual era una chica peliazul y portadora de excalibur al parecer... ella se voltea a verme y me saluda de manos mirandome de forma fría y natural lo cual correspondo con la misma mirada

\- Bueno... como les estabamos diciendo, Rias Gremory nosotras somos portadoras de Excalibur y los altos mandos nos ordenaron recuperar a las excaliburs que los Angeles Caidos robaron... específicamente la robo uno de los [Cadres] de Grigori la razón de la cual estamos aquí era para avisarles que no queremos que ningún demonio trate de estar en contacto con estos y que simplemente no se entrometan en esto. - Decía la nombrada Zenobia la cual responde todas mis preguntas sobre que se supone que estaban haciendo aquí y al voltear a ver a Rías ella frunce el ceño bastante molesta por la situación y alzando la mirada hacia Zenobia...

\- ¡¿Acaso me estas diciendo que los altos mandos de la iglesia piensan que los demonios estan cooperando con los Angeles Caidos?! ¡Eso es lo mas absurdo que he oido en nombre de la hermana de uno de los Maou y de los demonios jamas haríamos tal cosa! - dice Rias exaltandose bastante a lo cual Zenobia sonrie de lado complacida con lo susodicho y se sienta nuevamente viendo como rias se va calmando también poco a poco

\- Eso realmente es lo que quería escuchar, sin mas nos vamos... Irina - dice parandose del asiento y retirandose de la sala con los fragmentos de Excalibur

Antes de retirarse Zenobia se dirije a Asia la cual veo que se pone algo nerviosa por estar cerca de zenobia algo que realmente me molesto un poco por que se lo que va a preguntarle... mas precisamente que piensa hacer con ella gracias a que su pasado fue bastante malo y conozco la historia de esta bastante bien..

\- Espera un momento... tu no eres la bruja Doncella Santa? ahora veo que te has convertido en una demonio, dime... aún sigues creyendo en el Padre? - le pregunta Zenobia causandole un escalofrío a Asia sabiendo que ese nombre se lo gano gracias a su pasado. Siento bastante lastima por ella y a la vez me estoy enfadando un poco con Zenobia por como es.

\- Bueno... ehmm si creo que Dios aún ya que el me dio absolutamente todo lo que soy y sigo rezando por el aunque ahora sea un demonio - dice algo triste viendo como la peliazul saca su hoja y le apunta a Asia con esta poniendome en alerta y preparado para atacarla en cualquier momento que se mueva

\- Entonces permiteme ayudarte - le dice aunque yo me muevo bastante rapido agarrando su brazo y poniendome delante de ella con mi rostro mirandola seriamente y alertandole lo peligroso que puede ser si se mete con alguno de nosotros en estos momentos

\- Que crees que haces humano? acaso quieres pelear? - me dice de manera arrogante a lo cual veo que Kiba se acerca con una mirada llena de odio hacia la espada y a su portadora, mientras estaba viendo como estas le hablaban a Rias me fije solo unos segundos en el y vi que poco a poco su aura de odio estaba aumentando con solo ver las espadas. Posiblemente le tenga rencor a estas

\- En ese caso yo también pelearé contra ti - dice Kiba a mi lado y la peliazul se gira para verle confundida

\- ¿Y tu quien eres? - dice ella haciendo que el sonria de manera arrogante y de un paso adelante poniendose a mi lado y soltando yo el brazo de Zenobia mirandola también fijamente

\- Se podría decir que soy tu sempai... - dice el de forma calmada a lo cual yo lo reojo pero no logro descifrar que quizo decir con eso

\- Bien... Akeno por favor crea una dimension de bolsillo para que peleen... - dice Rias acercandose a nosotros viendo como Zenobia se calma un poco y sonríe, ¿De verdad cree que con un fragmento podrá derrotarnos? bueno... sinceramente a Kiba creo que podrá ya que el esta cegado al parecer...

\- Concideraré esta pelea fuera del alcance de la iglesia, algo así como un amistoso que nadie sabrá jamas - dice ella volteandose y caminando hacia afuera donde se realizaría la batalla contra ambas.. Irina parece un poco feliz de verme pero bueno, realmente estoy un poco preocupado por ella ya que esta misión es bastante peligrosa para ella y estoy casi seguro de que intervendré para que no le suceda nada. Mejor dicho... no dejaré que nadie le toque un solo cabello a ella jamas..

 **..**

 **A las afueras del club de la investigación de lo oculto**

 **..**

\- Jeje... jejejeje... - se reía de forma macabra kiba quién estaba a mi lado cubriendose con una espada y sonriendo de oreja a oreja por tener a su contrincante con la espada que al parecer el odia con creces frente a el

\- ¿De que te ries? - le preguntaba Zenobia a lo cual el sonríe aún mas

\- Sinceramente no esperaba que encontraría a la espada que me arrebato la vida... _[¡Sword Birth!]_ \- El creaba muchas espadas y agarraba una de estas para chocar espadas con el fragmento que Zenobia tenía a lo cual suspiro ya que kiba va a perder demasiado rapido si sigue cegado de esa forma y no piensa debidamente para ganarle a la exorcista

Bloqueo una lanza con un escudo que acabo de crear que venía hacia mi y dirijo mi mirada hacia Irina quien veía divertida la situacion... me toco con la persona que no quería pero bueno.. supongo que esta es así la vida no? tendré que luchar contra ella de todas formas así que invoco a mi Booster Gear y le disparo un Dragon Shoot hacía ella quien simplemente desvia el ataque y nos miramos sonriendo, no se por que pero me encanta verla sonreir...

\- Preparate Irina por que esta vez no tendré piedad... _[¡Dragon Shoot!]_ \- le disparo una ráfaga de dragon shoots lo cual ella me corresponde convirtiendo su excalibur en diferentes formas las cuales simplemente esquivo o bloqueo con mi escudo para luego acercarme corriendo hacia ella y propinarle golpes que ella facilmente cubre con sus brazos haciendo exactamente lo mismo y luchando cuerpo a cuerpo durante unos minutos

\- Irina... peleamos enserio muchas veces pero esta vez quiero que sea público, seguramente alguien que nos estará observando me golpee muchas veces por hacer esto pero de verdad tengo ganas de dar la cara en estos momentos.. o acaso quieres que esta vez no sea una batalla enserio? - le pregunto viendo como sonríe bastante y un poco salida de diversión asiente a lo dicho por mi por lo cual decido ir un poco mas enserio, el motivo por el que hago esto es por que simplemente si sigo peleando de esta forma me aburriré y le dejaré ganar a ella para que se vayan sabiendo que soy débil. Algo que realmente jamas me gusto y que Gabriel me enseño que en una batalla no siempre es pelear enserio pero me da igual en estos momentos... se que en un futuro lamentaré hacer eso pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en un futuro, abro mis alas y le arrojo miles de lanzas de luz viendo como todos los demonios incluyendo a la otra exorcista se asombran bastante al verme y sonrío de lado viendo como Irina se divierte mucho cubriendo hasta el punto de usar todo el poder sin querer y descuidarse volando hacia detras de ella sin que reaccione a mi velocidad y golpeandole en el cuello dejandola desmayada de un solo golpe.. veo que kiba perdió y le dejo a irina en los brazos de Zenobia

\- Así que eras un angel... lo siento si te malinterprete.. ahora nos debemos ir, nos vemos pronto Hyodou Issei - me dice con una sonrisa que al parecer le alegro el saber que soy un angel y no un humano.. veo como Rias le habla a Kiba quien parece irse con ellos y yo me escapo en el momento para que no me hagan un interrogatorio alejando la zona lo antes posible con un alateo.. jeh ahora si creo que la lie un poco en el mundo humano jaja...

 _ **\- Avance -**_

 _ **\- ¿Piensas que de verdad te dejaré tocar a Irina... ella es solo mía sabes? -**_

 _ **..**_

 _Bueno bueno... ese avance es un poco spoiler no? jaja hasta a mi me entran las dudas ya. Supongo que a mas de uno posiblemente le haya sorprendido este cap, cambiando de tema espero que la hayan pasado genial en estas fiestas. Sin nada mas que decir simplemente les deseo muy buen verano (En America) y muy buen invierno (¿el resto del país?) no lo se jaja. Bueno espero que les haya encantado este cap y los espero en el proximo cap! Ya vamos por la mitad del fic por lo cual no falta mucho para que termine la primer temp :D 5/12_

 _Nos vemos pronto, hvick_


	8. Entidades del Presente y del Pasado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de High school DxD no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**

 **-¡No me molestes y vete de una vez!- Conversación de de alguien**

 **-[Compañero no te retrases y corre]- .Conversaciones de seres anormales/seres que estan dentro de alguien.**

 **"¿Como quieres que vaya allí si estoy en otro continente?" .Conversaciónes atravez de un teléfono,etc.**

 **...**

 _ **POV Issei**_

Estoy completamente solo aquí... me pregunto por que lo unico que veo es oscuridad y mas oscuridad viniendo hacia mi. ¿Donde estoy? es lo que desearía saber, también el por que soy tan débil que no pude proteger a ninguna...

¿Merezco estar tan solo por toda la eternidad?

 _ **\- FlashBack -**_

¿Donde estoy? es lo que me gustaría saber, ayer si bien recuerdo estube luchando contra kuroka y luego me fui a pelear contra Irina mostrando mis alas al sequito Gremory. Lo último que recuerdo es haber ido a casa y dormir pero este lugar no se parece en nada a casa y ya hace unos minutos que estoy gritandole a la nada preguntando donde estoy.

\- Ise... estas dentro de una dimension alterna, supongo que recuerdas mi voz verdad? soy la que te hablo en el momento crítico durante tu batalla con Kuroka y te traje aquí ya que quería hablar contigo en estos momentos. También para demostrarte un futuro que tuviste y que posiblemente tengas si no andas con cuidado -

Una voz me habla desde todas las direcciónes confundiendome ya que no podría saber donde esta

\- Muestrate... -

le digo y al ver delante de mi veo una figura humanoide de blanco y negro que luego va tomando forma de una chica de mi edad de cabello blanco con un traje negro en su totalidad rasgado un poco con el cabello en coletas de color blanco como un destello de luz y su piel del mismo color mostrando sus ojos rojos carmesíes con rasgos de una aguja en pupila y su boca de color negro sonriendome de forma macabra. Su cuerpo podría ser envidiable para algunas mujeres ya que sus curvas son perfectas y sus pechos podrían ganarle a los de Irina aunque por poco, ella me sonríe como si ya me conociera, por un momento me sentí algo intimidado y ahora mismo estoy algo aterrado pero al parecer no tiene ninguna intención de atacarme por lo cual me tranquilizo y trago saliva para hablarle aunque su voz profunda y algo tímida me responde primero como si ya supiera lo que quiero preguntarle.

\- Soy una consciencia que estuvo ubicada en lo mas profundo de ti, no tengo mucha idea de por que existo pero se que es para ayudarle por lo cual serías mi amo. No tengo nombre y aunque sea una consciencia de ti puedo convertirme en alguien propio o bien crearme mi cuerpo original que es este y convertirme en una persona como usted aunque me pase muchos años viviendo aquí sola y dentro de esta oscuridad - Me dice y camina lentamente hacia mí sonriendo

\- ¿Y que querías mostrarme? -

Le pregunte sin dejarme intimidar por su aura que emanaba alrededor de ella la cual sin dudas era incluso mayor a la mía algo que me sorprendió en creces pero no le di mucha importancia y simplemente le pregunte a lo que ella quería ir de forma directa al punto acordado.

Ella se acerca hasta estar delante de mi y sus ojos se cierran para luego abrirlos y al verlos solo veía algo que se podía ver perfectamente. Sus ojos demostraban vacío y tristeza algo que me llamo la atención para luego sentarnos sobre la nada literalmente y poniendose un poco seria decide contarme el motivo del cual estoy en este lugar

\- Desde hace algunos años noté que conociste a una persona que vivió en tu antigua vida y te conto algunas cosas sobre esta a lo cual tu empezaste a dudar de tu poder y eso hizo que yo reaccionara mediante tus sentimientos. Algo así como que desperté ya que recuperaste tus recuerdos mas importantes - Me dice causando una gran sorpresa en mi ya que esta chica podría saber absolutamente todo sobre mi vida pasada

\- Eso hizo que yo reaccionara y quisiese entrar en tus pensamientos mas acuerdo de ti donde se encuentra el dragón celestial ese, simplemente al entrar este trato de pelear contra mi y como en ese momento no tenía ganas de irme simplemente asegure esta dimension alterna para que algún dia pudieses venir y contarte sobre mi como también de tu verdadero poder tranquilamente aunque creo que mi aroma aun sigue en el ocico de ese dragón - Así que Ddraig tenía razón con ese poder desconocido que sintió aquella vez...

Me mira fijamente y me sigue hablando..

\- Yo soy la entidad y una nekomata/dragona que creó el vacío o bien la oscuridad y la contraparte de dios, no se como fue que llegue aquí pero sé que tengo que estar contigo y tampoco se como llegue a estar en este universo siendo tu poder escondido y posiblemente el ultimo poder que poseíste de tu antigua vida, o mejor dicho el motivo del cual perdiste el control en esa vida tuya de antes. Digamos que el antiguo tu nisiquiera supo que yo existia y simplemente cayó en mi oscuridad tras volverse completamente obligado a usar mi poder sin necesidad de preguntarme y me vi obligada a actuar creando un destello que termino con todo ese universo y traer a todos en este aunque como estaba demasiado débil en ese momento no pude volver con los recuerdos de todos aquellos y sobretodo de tí por lo cual estuve descansando todo este tiempo y esperando que todo sucediera de nuevo aunque me sorprendí de que la historia cambiase tanto y a la vez me alivió que esa dragona haya guardado los recuerdos en esa manzana ya que ella era la única esperanza de tus recuerdos que tenías. Solo te puedo decir que si quieres proteger a tus seres queridos y ser fuerte tienes dos opciones.. -

Me dice sorprendiendome bastante ya que ella fue la causa de que en mi antigua vida haya perdido todo lo que anhelaba solo por causar un descontrol en mí y haberla despertado..

\- ¿Cuales son esas opciones? -

Le pregunto mirandola seriamente ya que no quiero volver a cometer un error mas y cambiar mi vida, ademas de que quiero hacerme fuerte y proteger a las demás por que me veo bastante inutil aún... no quiero verlas sufrir a las personas que quiero en este mundo y en esta vida.

Ella me mira y sonríe parandose y siguiendole el paso caminando un poco a su lado, realmente ella es bastante hermosa para ser una entidad de mi, todavía sigo sin entender muy bien eso pero espero poder cooperar con ella.

\- La primera opción es que guardes un contrato conmigo, te convertirás en mi amo y te entrenaré para que puedas controlar el poder que poseo yo como también que lo controles al 100% y posiblemente que yo también pueda usar mi poder, el poder que yo tengo. El cual es la sensibilidad y sobretodo la oscuridad divina, es algo parecido a la luz y al poder demoniaco solo que el poder que poseo puede destruir todo pero lo mas letal es que puede hacer desaparecer cualquier cosa que toque - Me dice causandome un poco de miedo ya que ese poder sin dudas es muy peligroso, ella me mira un poco preocupada por mi sensación de miedo y decido calmarme para luego preguntarle sobre la segunda opción

\- ¿Y cual es la segunda opción? -

Le digo a lo cual ella se pone algo seria y me mira fijamente como hace unos segundos antes cuando estabamos sentados a unos metros de aquí

\- Es que repitas miles y miles de veces la historia hasta ahora, solo seré yo y tu los que estemos conscientes y dentro de miles de años podré salir y tener mi poder al 100% y crear un universo donde solo podrás estar tu y que puedas vivir la eternidad allí sin preocuparte aunque yo moriré al unirme a ti y te quedarías solo por toda la eternidad -

Me dice con la misma seriedad a lo cual yo simplemente asiento y al respirar un poco le respondo haciendo que ella sonría bastante

\- Elijo la primera opción -

 _ **\- Fin de FlashBack -**_

Ahora me encuentro debatiendo sobre mis sentimientos en la oscuridad misma, ella me dijo que debería ver todos mis recuerdos pasados de la otra vida a lo cual asentí y al verlos mis emociones, sentimientos, pensamientos y demas cosas de mi vida pasada volvieron a mi. En estos momentos estoy ordenando mis pensamientos y sentimientos tratando de calmarme y de seguir adelante ya que realmente es bastante dolorosa la vida que pasé. Tras algunos minutos logro calmarme y simplemente espero en esta oscuridad infinita a que ella vuelva para decirme algo

 _ **...**_

 _ **5 minutos después**_

 _ **...**_

\- Lo lograste al final... -

Me dice la entidad detrás de mi volteandome para ver como esta sonreía acercandose a mi a lo cual volteo mi cuerpo para quedar frente a ella la cual solo aplaudía sonriente

\- Sí, me costo un poco pero lo pude hacer. ¿Por cierto, dijiste que no tenías nombre verdad? -

Le pregunto un poco intrigado ya que no sabía como llamarle y creo que si le doy un nombre yo está bien, al verla ella asiente un poco intrigada con lo que diré y simplemente me pongo algo pensativo para luego sonreir enormemente al encontrar un nombre que espero que le guste.

\- ¿Te gustaría que tu nombre sea Sakura? se que no es tan original, aunque si quieres puedo pensar en o... -

No alcanzo a seguir hablando por que ella se me tira encima abrazandome y llorando a lo cual yo me preocupo y simplemente trato de consolarla sin éxito al parecer

\- E-E-Esto... lo siento lo siento... te pensaré en otro nombre jeje pero no llores por favor.. -

le digo intentando calmarla aunque ella me mira y me sonrie con lagrimas lo cual me confunde y me deja en piedra

\- Me gusta mucho Sakura... gracias... -

me dice abrazandome y poniendome muy nervioso por su cercanía...

\- ¿E-Esto... dijiste que eras una nekomata/dragona cierto? -

le pregunto viendo como ella me mira un poco confundida pero asiente al instante

\- Si, puedo ser cualquier especie pero mi especie original es la nekomata celestial, tu eres de mi especie y posiblemente el unico ser celestial que existe ademas de mi issei-sama -

Me mira sonriendome y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, maldición me estoy poniendo cada vez mas nervioso... se ve muy tierna y linda así y no me podré controlar...

 _ **...**_

 _ **Unos minutos después...**_

 _ **...**_

\- Bueno issei, ya es tiempo de que vuelvas - me dice mirando hacia abajo algo triste por mi despedida aunque me acerco a ella y le agarro de los hombros y agarrando su mejilla haciendo que me mire y sonriendole

\- Descuida Sakura, volveré pronto aunque no sepa realmente como venir buscaré alguna forma esta bien? y por cierto... -

Me pongo a pensar un poco ya que recuerdo que ella me había... es cierto me había dicho que podía venir y ser como una persona normal.

-¿ Por que no vienes conmigo? ¿Me habías dicho que podías estar tranquilamente por donde quisieses ya que puedes tener tu cuerpo original sin problemas cierto? -

Le digo a lo cual ella suspira y me mira otra vez aunque me pongo algo nervioso y me disculpo por ella ya que todavía seguia agarrandola de los hombros...

\- Bueno... si tu me dejas... es solo que primero debes cumplir el contrato -

me dice a lo cual yo asiento

\- ¿Entonces... que debo hacer para cumplir nuestro contrato? -

Le pregunto algo intrigado ya que pensé que el contrato se habia echo desde hace unos cuantos minutos..

\- B-B-Besa mi mano... y el contrato se hará... -

Me dice algo nerviosa y con un sonrojo a lo cual yo también tengo un sonrojo fuerte y simplemente me acerco a ella quien esta dandome la mano y mirando hacia otro lado aprovechando y acercandome un poco a su mano besandola, es realmente suave y delicada.. me alejo un poco y al ver su mano tiene un destello que forma debajo de nuestros pies un símbolo algo extraño como de una flecha con un corazón y unos petalos de alguna flor alrededor de este

\- Ya esta... ahora le pertenezco a usted Issei-sama -

Me dice agachandose y haciendo una reverencia para luego hacer desaparecer el símbolo a lo cual yo me quedo de piedra bastante nervioso por lo que acaba de pasar...

\- E-Esta bien, Sakura-chan desde ahora soy tu amo verdad? -

Le pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento junto con una sonrisa que me hace sonrojar un poco desviando la mirada para que no se de cuenta, menos mal que donde estamos no se puede ver casi nada y eso me ayuda un poco para que no me vea...

 _ **...**_

 _ **De vuelta en el mundo humano**_

 _ **...**_

 **\- [ ¡COMPAÑERO DESPIERTA! HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ! ] -**

Me grita mentalmente Ddraig despertandome y viendo como sakura esta delante de mi sonriendo y viendo como yo suspiro levemente y algo divertido por la expresión de ddraig

\- Ddraig, ella es Sakura y es la presencia que me habías dicho. Hicimos un contrato y ahora ella es algo así como mi sirviente -

le digo a Ddraig mentalmente viendo divertido su rostro el cual estaba con los ojos casi salidos de la expresión haciendome reir levemente y empezando por explicarle todo al dragon celestial rojo...

 _ **...**_

 _ **Horas mas tarde..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **POV Irina**_

Mouu~ que se supone que hace Issei-kun con esa chica? realmente me molesta y aun más si ella misma esta justo sentada a su lado, ahora mismo me encuentro viendola con una mirada de odio a ella y lo peor es que se burla de mi. Me estoy enojando cada vez mas!

\- ¿Issei-kun quien es ELLA? -

Le digo a Issei-kun apuntandola a esa chica pálida que me mira raro. El solo suspira y yo lo miro con mucha molestia y haciendo muecas de molestia por esa chica que esta al lado de mi ISSEI

\- Irina... ella es Sakura y es mi sirvienta, hice un contrato con ella -

Me dice haciendome enojar aun más causando un suspiro de Xenovia que esta al lado de mi con un deje de cansancio

\- ¡Issei-kun yo también quiero ser tu sirvienta! -

Le digo golpeando un poco la mesa molesta haciendo que el me mire algo nervioso aunque a los segundos la chica nombrada "Sakura" me habla

\- Eso es imposible, solo yo puedo ser su sirvienta. Lo lamento Exorcista pero no puedes y aunque quisieras yo hice el contrato con el y es un contrato que no creo que jamas puedas hacer -

Me dice haciendo que mi rabia crezca bastante aumentando mi aura y preparada para sacar a mi Excalibur y rebanarla en estos instantes... como se atreve a burlarse de mi de esa manera...

\- **¡IRINA CALMATE!** -

Me grita Xenovia a mi lado haciendo que me calme aun molesta con esa chica y cruzandome de brazos viendo como los demonios venían a la mesa ya que nosotras le habíamos pedido a Issei-kun para comer ya que compré una pintura de un hombre que la pintura era de un santo aunque nos quedamos sin dinero y estabamos pidiendo dinero en la calle, por suerte Issei-kun y esa chica nos encontraron y ahora estamos aquí por que el quería pedirnos un favor y era el ayudarnos a nosotras con la misión principal que tenemos la cual era acabar con el _[Cadre]_ y recuperar los fragmentos de Excalibur

\- ¿Esto... koneko-chan podrías llamar a Kiba para que venga? dile sobre lo que pensamos hacer, seguro le va a interesar -

le habla issei-kun a esa demonio la cual saca su celular para llamar a el espadachín poseído ese que se enfado con Xenovia al parecer...

\- ¿Por cierto issei-kun.. que sucedió con... bueno, los Gremory luego de lo que hiciste? esta claro que koneko-chan ya sabe quien eres verdad? -

le miro divertida interrogandolo un poco y haciendole ponerse muy nervioso ante lo dicho.. supongo que la paso mal

\- La verdad es que todavía no hable con ellos... y sí, hace unos minutos le conte a koneko-chan sobre que soy y que sepas que fue tu culpa! pero bueno... después de todo te dejastes ganar muy facilmente irina-chan -

Me mira riendose y haciendome enojar... yo no me deje ganar solo que estaba algo cansada, Mouu Issei-kun es malo conmigo

 _ **...**_

 _ **Unas horas después**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **POV Issei**_

Kiba había venido hace una hora cuando estabamos hablando sobre el plan para atacar a ese _[Cadre]_ y recuperar las excalibur junto con Saji a quién tuve que convencer para que venga con nosotros, también hablamos sobre sakura la cual hizo que Xenovia y Irina se pusieran tensas. Realmente me reí con su expresión ya que yo también tuve la misma expresión, ahora mismo nos encontramos camuflados como sacerdotes y estamos llendo hacia una iglesia donde posiblemente esten angeles caidos infiltrados.. Siento una presencia cerca y al ver a Koneko-Chan veo que esta también responde con la misma mirada

\- ¡Esta arriba! -

Nos hacemos a un lado todos al sentir ese grito de parte de koneko-chan y yo viendo como caía un hombre que conocemos perfectamente junto con su voz horrible, sin dudas esta completamente enfermo y se nota mucho por que fue expulsado de la iglesia católica. Todos nos sacamos la capucha y la ropa y nos ponemos en guardia aunque Sakura esta parada viendo sin ponerse de guardia, podría ser que ese sacerdote no sea absolutamente nada para ella?

\- ¿¡WOW WOW WOW!? ahh... y yo que pensé que había encontrado unos sacerdotes buenos para matar, pero me encuentro con la misma basura de siempre! Vaya vaya así que estan todos aquí, me pregunto donde estará la perra peliroja? bueno, me conservaré con las perras portadoras de Excalibur-chan! ohh... también hay un humano y una humana! bien buena! que emoción! les prometo que les sacaré todas las partes del cuerpo y les encantará morir de esa forma! -

Dice el ex-exorcista reconocido por mi como Freed Sellzen, un exorcista expulsado por la iglesia por matar humanos y volverse un asesino en serie como siempre fue reconocido hasta hace unos años. Era un excelente poseedor de espadas y probablemente iba a convertirse en un _[Seiken]_ pero se fue al otro bando y sobre todo se volvió un enfermo.

\- Freed Sellzen, como portadora de Excalibur pienso terminar con tu vida rapidamente! -

denomina Xenovia abriendo paso junto con Kiba hacia el aunque ahora que veo detenidamente... oh maldición

\- Cuidado Xenovia, Kiba! esa espada es... -

Exactamente, luego de haber dicho eso y no poder terminar de decirlo Freed se movió a una velocidad incluso mayor que ellos y posiblemente un poco mayor a la mía sin ningún problema chocando espadas con ambos y golpeando a Kiba quien no podía ver bien los movimientos de Freed

\- ¿¡Así es humano! esta es la grandiosa Excalibur-Chan! precisamente la Excalibur Rapidly! ¿no es genial? puedo moverme a una velocidad impresionante con ella!? -

lo dice riendose como un maniatico aunque me sorprendo al escuchar la voz de sakura hacia el

\- Esa velocidad es patética, estoy segura de que esa espada podría ser mas veloz que la luz pero no llega a tener una velocidad realmente admirable y menos con un portador que no la sabe usar y que no es el elegido para portarla -

Dice ella haciendo que el se enfadara un poco preocupandome y poniendome delante de ella por cualquier movimiento que el haga

\- JAJAJAJA pero que dices?! Deten este ataque si te parece poco! -

le habla a ella el moviendose rapidamente, me pongo delante de el y el me desvía. Esa velocidad es mucho mayor que la mía, no podré proteger a...

No alcanzo a hablar al ver algo que me dejo impactado.. ella estaba sosteniendo a esa espada con tan solo un dedo fácilmente y siguiendole la velocidad sin ningún esfuerzo a el

\- ¿QUE? COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UNA MISERA HUMANA PUEDA VER LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE MI EXCALIBUR-CHAN? -

Dice el al ver que Sakura estaba deteniendo todos los ataques con su dedo aunque en uno de esos ataques ella esquiva la espada y le proporciona una patada que lo hace volar a la iglesia creandose una grieta enorme... me sorprendo enormemente por su poder ya que sin dudas es increiblemente poderosa

\- SAJI! DETENLO AHORA! -

Le grito a Saji quien sale de su mundo para asentir y materializar su sacred gear

\- **¡Absorption Line!** -

creando una linea que atrapa la pierna de Freed haciendo que este se caiga y viendo como Xenovia y Kiba le atacaban aprovechando que este no se podía mover con facilidad

\- Ugh...~ -

Escucho un quejido de al lado de mi y veo que Sakura estaba agarrandose su brazo preocupandome al instante y sosteniendola viendo como me sonrie despreocupadamente

\- ¿Que te sucede? Sakura estas herida? -

le pregunto preocupado por si esta bien ya que ese quejido no fue tan agradable.

\- Si, lo siento es solo que use mucho poder en unos segundos y como todavía no estoy a mi 100% esto es demasiado... lo siento por no serle de utilidad Issei-sama -

me dice con los ojos con lagrimas pero antes de que estas caigan los seco y le acaricio su cabeza sonriendole

\- Descuida, estuviste bien.. descansa un poco si? -

Ella sonríe y asiente ronroneando un poco y convirtiendose en un polvo que entra dentro de mi, luego de eso veo que detrás de freed llega un hombre viejo y barbudo que conozco perfectamente... y es el hombre que Kiba busca para cumplir su venganza

\- Oh... Dos portadoras de fragmentos de excalibur, un demonio, un portador de un dragon y por ultimo un humano? no importa, por cierto. ¿Que se supone que haces Freed? -

Contesta despreocupadamente observandonos a todos y mirando al peliplatino sentado con la línea que lo sujetaba por parte de Saji con su Sacred Gear

\- Viejo Balba... como puedo sacarme esta línea? no se puede cortar! -

Le dice Freed a ese viejo quien se pone un poco pensativo y le responde

\- Simplemente concentra la energía que reside Excalibur, debes entender su poder y podrás cortar esa línea como si nada -

Este asiente y intenta cortar la línea lo cual salió exitosamente haciendo caer a Saji por el brusco empuje y viendo como kiba se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba ese ex integrante de la iglesia

\- Balba Galilei... soy el único sobreviviente de el experimento para ser un [Seiken] que hiciste hace unos años con niños... juro que te mataré para vengar a mis compañeros! -

Le nombraba Kiba furioso haciendome preocupar un poco ya que si el pelea con balba lo mas probable es que pierda por su descontrol de energía espiritual que en estos momentos podía observar que no era para nada estable...

\- Oh... un sobreviviente de ese experimento... interesante, no pensé encontrar al único que sobrevivió a esos experimentos que hicieron que los de la iglesia me expulsaran por "Herejia" -

El solo hacía enojar aún mas a Kiba quien estaba con la cabeza baja a punto de rebanarlo con su espada pero en eso habla Freed

\- Viejo, yo puedo con todos estos... no son mas que juguetes para mi Excalibur! -

Sonríe de forma macabra y todos nos ponemos en guardia pero balba vuelve a hablar y esta vez a Freed

\- No es buena idea, hay dos poseedoras de fragmentos, un demonio, un poseedor de un dragón y un humano que no parece normal. Nos sobrepasan enormemente, retiremonos por el momento Freed -

Al momento de decir eso Freed suspira y nos señala a todos con sus dedos

\- Los mataré a todos lo prometo! Hasta luego demonios! -

Tras decir eso desaparece sacando una granada y tirandola al suelo segandonos por la luz que salía de esta y luego al ver que ya no había mas luz ya no estaban ellos..

\- Irina, vamos a seguirles el paso -

Comenta Xenovia asintiendo con Irina y retirandose, iba a irme pero sentí dos presencias demoniacas.. maldición al parecer tendré que darles explicaciones, mi mala suerte sigue en pie al parecer... kiba también las siguió a ellas y se escapo pero nosotros no. Al ver a Saji este tiene el rostro como si estuviera muerto, realmente es tan estricta Sona Shitori?

\- Koneko... Saji... -

Ellos miran atentos a sus amas las cuales simplemente les culpan por haber echo eso... también dentro de unos segundos veo como ambos reciben su castigo y debe de haber sido realmente doloroso eso, luego de unos cuantos minutos de castigo veo que ambas se dirigen a mi mirandome raro y no con mucha confianza

\- ¿Issei Hyodou, explicanos por que te infiltraste en la Academia Kuoh? -

Eso me preguntan ambas a la vez a lo cual simplemente no se que responderles y les pido que mejor vayamos a un lugar mas apropiado recibiendo un asentimiento de estas y dirigiendome donde la Academia Kuoh para hablar mas tranquilamente... realmente no se como puedo decir esa palabra en estos momentos donde Irina podría morir.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Una charla larga después**_

 _ **...**_

\- Rías, iré afuera un poco. Quiero ver algunas cosas -

Veo que rias asiente ante lo dicho y sigue sentada delante de mi con una mirada despreocupada

\- ¿Entonces por lo que me contaste tu eres un ángel cierto? te pediría que te vayas de Kuoh pero para ello tendrías que hablar con Oni-sama ya que este como sabrás es territorio de demonios... -

me dice eso causandome un poco de gracia ya que hasta hace unos momentos parecía bastante sorprendida y ahora esta arrogante como siempre algo que realmente me dejo desconcertado por su personalidad bipolar? no sabría decirlo pero algo que estoy seguro es que ella no es una demonio de clase alta por nada.

 **¡PUUUUUUUUM!**

Un ruido de una explosión me hace levantar viendo por una de las ventanas de este salón observando como a lo lejos se podía apreciar humo saliendo de un lugar. Al darme la vuelta para contarle a rias veo que esta estaba algo seria y hablando con alguien, me acerco para saber de que habla pero termina la conversación antes de saber algo y me mira fijamente

\- Irina fue derrotada... ven conmigo Hyodou -

Eso me deja de piedra, simplemente la sigo ahora con el ceño fruncido pensando en quien pudo haberla lastimado, maldición espero que estes bien aún irina...

\- Sona que fue lo que sucedió aquí? -

Le pregunta Rias a Sona, no me importa mucho ahora mismo y me dirijo a Irina la cual estaba bastante herida y al verla en ese estado me rompió algo dentro de mi. Soy tan débil... no pude protegerte... lo siento mucho irina...

\- Descuida Issei-kun, ella esta bien acabamos de curarla solo que tiene algo de cansancio. Todas menos saji por favor lleven a la Exorcista a la enfermería rapido! -

Ordena ella a lo cual yo dejo que las demas sirvientas de sona se la lleven temiendo por lo que le suceda aunque solo la van a curar. Juro acabar con la vida del idiota que se atrevió a tocarla y que le robo su fragmento de excalibur frente a mi...

\- Oh vaya! pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! si no son nada mas que ustedes! -

Esa voz se me hace conocida, sin perder tiempo me volteo y lo veo allí. Es ese sacerdote estúpido que peleamos antes, al verlo todos nos ponemos en guardia y esperamos su ataque para poder vencerlo, esta vez no me rendiré y no le dejaré pasar de aquí.

\- Oh no no, no vengo a pelear demonios. Solo venía a transmitirles un mensaje de mi jefe! -

Sona y Rias se miran extrañadas y deciden preguntarle a el ex-exorcista el cual solo miraba con gran odio y asco a las mujeres demonios.

\- ¿Tu jefe? ¿a que te refieres? -

le pregunta Rias aunque nuestras sospechas fueron respondidas al ver que detrás de freed se abría una brecha purpura y de allí salia un hombre con orejas puntiagudas, llevaba alas de angel caido y eran 14 pares de estas. Solo por ver las alas ya se de quien se trata nuestro enemigo y me sobra decir que esto se volvió bastante serio.

\- Hermana del Maou Lucifer, tu cabello es precisamente igual al de ese ser. Tan delicado y hermoso que me dan ganas de vomitar solo por verlo, supongo que ya sabrás quien soy verdad? ya que fui muy conocido mundialmente gracias a la biblia como uno de los sujetos del Mal. -

Le responde este a Rias la cual mantenía una mirada algo calmada y seria... bueno, no es como si yo tampoco lo estuviese ya que la persona que tenemos como enemiga no es nada mas ni nada menos que un [Cadre] de Grigori por lo cual no es nada facil esto.

\- Angel Caido Kokabiel, _[Cadre]_ de Grigori. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con esto? -

Le responde rias a el, me estoy enfadando un poco de que me deje de lado pero ya me acostumbre a esto asi que no le doy tanta importancia y simplemente veo como este chasquea sus dedos en señal de aburrimiento y le responde a la peliroja

\- Acaso no es obvio? intento crear otra guerra, si mato a las hermanas de los 2 maou me pregunto si sucederá? oh y si violo y termino con la vida de esa exorcista que intento atacarme sin ningún resultado posiblemente llame la atención del cielo... es buena idea y una forma fácil de crear una guerra, Shemhazai y Azazel se aburrieron y ahora estan investigando _[Sacred Gears]_. NO TIENES NI LA MENOR IDEA DE LO ABURRIDO QUE ES ESO PARA MI! -

Le dice a Rias... un momento... escuche que el piensa violar y matar a... a... Irina?... maldito... cometió un error enorme al haberme provocado de esa manera, me empiezo a enfadar bastante por lo que dijo y de mi sale un polvo que reconozco ya que se quien es, es Sakura la cual sale con una mirada divertida viendo al Angel Caido el cual solo esboza un rostro de sorpresa y curiosidad por ella. No, definitivamente no dejaré que el toque a ninguna de las dos y sobretodo a Irina.

\- ¡Angel caido... ¿Piensas que te dejaré tocar a Irina? ella es mía sabes..! -

Abro mis alas en mi máximo resplandor y veo que Sakura sonríe enormemente como si estuviese.. ¿Excitada por el momento?, no le doy tanta importancia aunque Kokabiel se sorprende al verme y su curiosidad aumenta bastante por sobretodo me empieza a mirar con odio en su ser. Yo también lo hago y ahora mismo no estoy de humor, arrancaré cada hueso de ese estúpido cuervo por haber dicho eso..

\- Angel-Caido Kokabiel, cometiste un gran error al provocar a mi amo... ahora tienes que sufrir las consecuencias por ello no lo crees? Ise-sama por favor demuestreme su poder y useme para arrancarle todas las plumas al cuervo -

Asiento muy agradecido por la ayuda que me esta brindando Sakura y hago lo que ella me dice llamando a mi Booster Gear y hablandole a Ddraig sobre lo que vamos a hacer recibiendo el apoyo de mis compañeros.. realmente son lo mas valioso que podría tener pero ahora mi deber es proteger a Irina y sobretodo matar a este imbecil.

\- ¡Ddraig! ¡Hagamoslo! -

Le grito a Ddraig quien simplemente asiente en mi mente y decido abarcar un poco de vuelo viendole fijamente y cambiando mi poder al sagrado para poder lastimarle en creces.. aunque algo que no me espero es que el cambie la mirada de mi hacia Rias y nos mire divertido como si lo que acaba de hacer no fuese nada, realmente odio a la gente como el...

\- Rías Gremory, tienes un tiempo determinado para proteger este lugar y espero que llegue tu hermano o algun Maou para el tiempo acordado. Mientras tanto me divertiré creando el caos y sobretodo preparate chico, me intriga tu poder y quiero... quiero... QUIERO PODER PELEAR CONTIGO! JAJAJAJAJAJA! -

Este hombre realmente esta enfermo... _\- [Compañero, si le rompes la sonrisa de su rostro en menos de 15 minutos te regalaré algo y lo prometo] -_ Esta bien... lo acepto Ddraig...

\- Avance -

 **\- ¿Que acaso no te dije que no uses tus poderes Issei-kun...? -**

 _Bueno, este es el capitulo 6/10 de este Fíc. Ya nos estamos acercando al final de este fic y posiblemente una primera temporada, tengo pensado hacer otro fic de Highschool DxD aunque si en el cap final el fic consigue el suficiente apoyo para una segunda temporada no tendré problemas para hacerla. Desde ya muchas gracias por haber leído una vez mas mi fic. También quiero que me digan por review si les gusta este tipo de texto, ya que intenté acomodar un poco el texto y bueno. Salió esto y creo que es mejor. Sin mas que decir nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Recordar quien eres..._

 _Nos vemos pronto, hvick_


End file.
